Bullets and Beauty Queens
by Khaleesi21
Summary: Happy Lowman is a killer, he's no one's idea of a knight in shining armor so when he rescues a girl from the hands of death along the desolate stretches of desert highway he begins seeing the other side of a bigger picture he hadn't known existed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N (( Been thinking of writing a 'happy' based story for awhile I have him speaking probably more then he normally does in the show, hopefully everyone likes my portrayal of him. I own nothing, Kurt Sutter owns everything SOA related. Rated for swearing and mentioned violence.R&R more chapters to come.))

Bullets and Beauty Queens

The warm wind in the Nevada summer night whipped past him as the motorcycle barreled down the long nearly empty stretch of highway. The moon high in the night sky illuminating the miles of desert that stretched endlessly on. Hands gripping the handle bars tighter as he accelerated there was that familiar feeling of peace that riding brought. Nothing else mattered but the cut on his back and the miles he put behind him.

The reaper patch's stark against the black leather. Wind pulling against it as he changed lanes and passed a small compact car that even in the darkness slowed its speed to give him a wide opening when they spotted the patch on his back marking him a Son. He drove on for another fifteen miles uninterrupted until he spotted a trashed old pickup truck that had to be doing at least 85mph swerve into the other lane and he slowed giving the truck its space the last thing he wanted was to lay his bike down in the middle of fucking nowhere because of some asshole was driving drunk.

The trashed red pickup truck swerved again half out of its lane and onto the side of the road kicking up clouds of dust and spewing rocks across the asphalt. It suddenly went from 85mph to a halting near stop peeling along the side of the road and almost into the ditch beside it. The passenger side door opening and slamming out away from the vehicle as it came to a screeching stop. Without a pause a body flung out of the cab onto the ground and he could see someone getting out of the truck through the same door.

He had seconds to make a decision and he told himself to keep on driving that this didn't concern him but as he passed by the red truck he cursed slowing down he turned around the engine blaring as he made his way back. Not knowing what to expect he stopped a good fifty feet away grabbing his desert eagle magnum pistol out of its holster inside his cut removing his helmet and stepping off the bike there was no question about it being loaded.

Approaching the truck he kept just to the side almost on the edge of the ditch keeping the trucks bright head beams out of his vision, gun pointed to the mid hip he could hear loud cursing whoever the voice belonged to he reasoned they were either to drunk or deaf to not have known he was there they seemed entirely distracted by their task at hand to realize they had a gun trained on them.

The light from the open truck cab cast an orange glow on the patch of sand on the road side and Happy Lowman could see well enough to spot a tall built man wearing blue jeans and white under shirt struggling to shove the body he'd seen them dump out not long ago into the ditch. The safety on the gun clicking off got the man's attention loud and clear. He whipped around and Hap got a good look at his face he was a white male clean shaven his brown hair slicked back, he held up his hands seeing the gun trained on his chest. Even in the night Happy could spot blood on his hands, knuckles torn up. Without removing his attention from the man for too long he cast his eyes down at the body at his feet.

The second he laid eyes on it he felt his blood boil, the body he'd seen him shove out of his truck like a sack of garbage was just a girl, she couldn't be more than twenty and if she wasn't dead yet from the beating she'd been given it wouldn't be long. She wasn't moving and there was so much blood in her hair you couldn't tell what the color was as it mixed with the dirt on the ground. Wearing a pair of shorts and a thin tank top that had once been blue there was hardly an inch of exposed flesh that didn't have bruises on it.

Flicking his eyes back up to the man he'd already made his decision and he raised the gun higher aiming between his eyes. Happy had done a lot of messed up shit in his life a lot of it by his own choice but raising a hand to a woman wasn't one of them feeling entirely justified he intended on putting this sick prick out of his misery. The man panicked now and held his hands up higher, "Whoa whoa whoa, hey man listen it's not what it looks like." Happy thought better and lowered the gun just enough firing off a quick round and the man went down beside the girl in a howling heap gripping his thigh as blood seeped out of the hole in his leg, red gushing through his fingers.

The man's pathetic cries went unanswered in the desert air; a lone coyote howling in the hills was its only reply. Happy stood over him and pressed his boot hard down on the man's hand over the gunshot wound trapping it, pushing a good amount of his weight onto it effectively trapping him. The man made a noise like a whimper and a scream pushed together and Happy shoved the gun against his temple. "Tell me then asshole what's this look like then, cause it sure looks like your dumpin' a body." Just as he spoke Happy heard a soft almost too faint to hear moan escape the girls lips her eyes shut still.

The whimpering man on the ground looked down at her as well and Happy pushed the gun harder into his head. "You don't look at her asshole. Get up now." He ground out the words and stepped off the leg allowing the man to unsteadily pull himself up on his good leg half doubled over still he held onto the side of the open door. He shoved him hard against the cab of the truck slamming the door shut as he did so, reaching into the man's back pocket he pulled out his wallet digging through it finding two hundred dollars in cash and a Nevada state drivers license he took both.

He held up the drivers license getting a good look at the name. "I catch you again…Travis Stockholm I even see this shitty beater truck in my rearview I will find you and gut you like a fucking animal do you understand me?."

Travis nodded vigorously hands against the door the second Happy stepped back he bolted as quickly as he could pulling the passenger door open and crawling inside. His eyes wide with fear he didn't wait a second more before starting the engine and peeling off the road side the back of the truck fishtailing as the red lights blinked the vehicle being swallowed up by the darkness. Happy looked in either direction of the highway there wasn't a soul in sight. Walking back to his back he rooted through his pack finding a flashlight he clicked it on walking back towards the girl. Beyond the moan from earlier he'd heard nothing more kneeling down he kept his gun in one hand, flashlight in the other trained down on her face. Soft wisps of dust came up as she took shallow breathes barely noticeable unless you watching for it.

He was debating whether or not to leave her there, she looked like she was on deaths doorstep. The irony of Hap being the one to hold her life in his hands was not lost on him. He calculated the risks involved if he bothered dialing the number into his prepay that his fingers were already itching to press. What was the point in shooting that creep if he was only going to walk away now? Ah fuck it he thought. I've come this far. Holstering the gun he pulled out his prepay his fingers checking her pulse while he listened to it ring. It just so happen Juice was driving the van probably twenty minutes behind him by now and he hoped the idiot answered his phone. He didn't even know if she had twenty minutes.

When Juice pulled up Hap had his sweat shirt from his pack rolled up underneath the girls head and he was trying to see if he could find anything ID on her but he found nothing. Hoping out of the van Juice rubbed the back of his buzzed down Mohawk apprehensively rounding the front of the vehicle.

"Yo, Hap man why'd you tell me to stop, Jax said to run clean through until we hit the border."

Happy with his usual glare stared up at him. "Open the van." He said his gravelly voice leaving no room for argument. Juice knew better then to try and talk the man out of what he wanted and he ran back around the van opening up the back. He watched as Happy carried over a bundle in his arms and when he got closer the fellow SOA member could clearly see the girl. "Holy shit man, what happened?" The Tacoma Killer only laid her down in the back and propped the blood soaked sweat shirt under her head again.

"Follow me back to the border, Call Jax's old lady tell her we got a situation that needs heavy medical attention and under the radar. Do Not Get Pulled Over."

Juice shut the back of the van doors watching Hap go back to his bike snapping his helmet on and he hurried back into the driver's seat starting up the engine he glanced in the back at the still body and bundles of weapons wrapped in blankets. "Fuck…Yeah sure like I wanna get pulled over." He muttered under his breath putting the van in gear he pulled out back onto the freeway fumbling with the phone in his hand.

The entire ride back to the clubhouse had Juice bouncing his knee as he drove he kept casting nervous glances in the rearview mirror making sure he obeyed Haps orders. Tara had answered him on the third ring half asleep and he'd done his best to describe what the situation was using Hap's exact phrasing. Luckily she seemed to know this meant they needed hospital grade supplies and no hospital to ask questions. It was a lot to ask the Presidents old lady so last minute but she'd told him it wasn't a problem she'd meet them at the club house.

It had been a slow day at the garage so the parking lot was almost empty when they arrived, Hap pulling in just before the van. He backed his back into its space removing his helmet and cutting the engine, he took steady calm steps towards the club house door having full intentions of speaking to his President about what was going on first. He trusted Juice to help Tara with whatever she needed having spotted the brunet doctor waiting on one of the park benches her supply bag next to her. Walking into the back he found Jax sitting at the head of the table going over some papers he looked up to see Happy and he dropped what he was doing.

"Tara said you needed her help with someone, did the run go bad or somethin?"

"Run went smooth, an issue coming through Nevada couldn't be overlooked"

Jax raised a brow. "What kind of issue we talkin bout here?"

Just as he was about to answer him Tara came through the hall Juice helping her carry the girl over to the pool table where they laid her down. She was not so quiet now her back arching and she was struggling against Juices grip as he held her down trying to keep her still for Tara to insert an IV line. She held the pack of liquid above her head hanging it up on the light over the pool table. Jax approached them slowly his expression turning grim. He watched his wife give Juice instructions on what to hand her as she worked cutting off the girls clothing to get a better look at the damages. He turned looking at his Enforcer.

"Hap."

"Asshole tried to leave her for dead in a ditch on the highway, had a few words with him. Took the girl."

As simple as that Jax thought turning he heard the girl give a whimpering cry as Tara spoke softly to her explaining what was happening as best she could to distract her while she had Juice hold her tighter so she could inject a sedation drug into her system. After a few desperate minutes the girl stilled and Juice was able to release her arms. Both of them had smeared blood up to the elbows from wrestling to gain control over her. Going back into the room Jax shut the doors giving them some privacy and asked Happy to tell him the whole story from beginning to end.

When Hap finished he could see his President was satisfied this wouldn't blow back on the club being the only witness was the guy who beat the shit out of her and thanks to Happy that guy was probably a few states over by now no longer their problem.

Jax gave his brother a level stare. "This is on you Hap shes your responisblity." Happy only gave a silent nod rising from his place at the table and walking back into the main room of the clubhouse. He was realizing just how bone tired he was flexing his hands and rolling his shoulders all he wanted was a hot shower and a cold beer. Casting a glance towards where the doc was working he saw he was of no use at the moment and took his leave down the hall towards his dorm room. If a problem arose they knew where to find him.

Tara had seen a lot of blood and chaos in her time spent married to Jax Teller and the Club, but this was a new low and she wiped the sweat from her brow as she worked giving Juice small tasks to keep him rushing around the club house bringing her towels and sifting through her bag for the medical grade stitching. When they'd done all they could Juice asked tentatively. "She gonna be okay Doc?" Tara seemed deep in thought when she heard his question and she nodded slowly. "I think so but it's hard to tell by all accounts she should be in a hospital and whoever did this to her should be skinned alive. I've seen abused animals get treated better than this…she's been through hell and back. I hope Hap shot that mother fucker." Wiping her hands on a spare clean towel she motioned for Juice to pick her up and Tara carried the IV bag up in the air as they made their way to the dorms. "Where we headed?" Tara tilted her head towards the third door down. "Hap found her he can babysit her." Juice paled a little but he opened the door none the less and they entered the space.

Happy was just getting out of the shower when he heard them coming in talking loudly wrapping a towel around his waist he poked his head outside the bathroom door. "What the hell are you doing Juice." The clubs computer specialist blanched again. "Sorry Hap, Tara says she's your problem she stays with you…plus all the other rooms are full." Happy opened the door more and looked at the two of them and he knew the options were very limited he had to accept this for what it was. Juice laid the girl down in the bed she was wearing an oversized black SAMCRO shirt that was more of a dress on her then anything. Tara found a perch for the IV bag to hang from and checked the tape on the back of the girls hand making a visual check list of what was under control. Juice excused himself now and left the room, leaving Tara alone with him she stood up her hands on her hips.

"You didn't happen to get a name did you?"

Happy shook his head.

"She's in bad shape but she'll live lucky you drove up when you did exposed to the elements she probably would have died in a few hours…Tomorrow I'll find a way to sneak her in as a family member to I need to do x-rays I'm pretty positive her arm is fractured and a few of her ribs as well….and Hap I'm going to need to do a rape kit she's just got to many defensive wounds to rule it out."

Happy clenched his fists until his knuckles were white, should have gutted that sniveling coward when he had the chance, too late now. He gave another nod moving to his bag and pulling out a pair of sweats and a shirt. Tara stood there for a moment before she realized she'd been dismissed and she set down a bottle of painkillers on the nightstand. "She wakes up, give her three of those and she'll go back to sleep it'll keep her pain level managed." With that being said Tara took her leave shutting the door behind herself.

He sat down on the edge of the bed staring down at her the lamp on the nightstand on a low setting, he could see her more clearly now. The doctor had managed to wash most of the blood and grit from her hair and skin leaving behind a light brown hair color tinted with blonde highlights here and there. What skin wasn't marred by deep purple bruising and fading yellow hues was a deep tanned honey color. Full lips that most woman paid a shit ton of money for delicate little features she looked like she would break in half if you handled her too roughly. She was slender from what he could see not to skinny but she was toned and had a little bit of curve to her hips past that he couldn't tell the baggy shirt didn't exactly paint much of a portrait.

His cold beer forgotten Happy just wanted sleep and he eased the girl over towards the wall the bed was pushed up against this way she wouldn't fall out in the middle of the night. He may have rescued her but he sure as all hell wasn't giving up his bed not after the night he'd had. Minding the IV line he shut off the bedside lamp and the room was bathed in darkness the faint sound of her shallow breathing the only noise. Hopefully the morning provided more answers, he'd just have to wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N((I am so thrilled to see so many people have already begun following this! Rated for swearing, violence.))

By the grace of god they'd somehow managed to get her into the hospital the next morning without anyone on staff asking too many questions more importantly her supervisor. Anyone who had been inquisitive was promptly informed she was Tara's cousin visiting from Chicago there'd been an unfortunate car accident on the way from the airport picking her up. Everyone was okay but she'd gotten a little banged up and Tara wanted to get x-rays done just to be sure, for insurance purposes. There was something about those boring formalities that made people lose interest and stop being so nosey and having a few favors to be able to call in from co-workers didn't hurt either.

She'd been half sedated still when they wheeled her in which helped them move through the tests rather quickly. They'd had to put a soft cast on her right forearm to help with the hairline fracture, two more on her fingers on the left hand. The four cracked ribs would heal but they'd be severely tender for a few weeks probably a month. Finally it came down to the rape kit and Tara had been dreading having to do it, the last thing she wanted to have to do was explain to this girl what happened when she woke up.

Juice kept watch outside the exam room when it came time he hadn't needed to be told that it wasn't someplace he wanted to be. As it so happened the girl decided to become more conscious when Tara was don with the exam, relief flooding her system by all accounts she hadn't been raped. She was just setting down a tray when she looked up hearing the paper on the exam bed crinkle. The girl took one wide eyed look around the room and was up like a shot, the second her feet touched the linoleum floor though she crumbled like a rag doll weakly holding onto the edge of the bed.

Tara rushed the short few feet and began helping her up mindful of the ripped IV line her voice soothing and calm. "Its okay honey, you're safe. You're at St. Thomas hospital in Charming California. My name is Dr. Tara Knowles do you remember me from last night?" Helping her to sit in the chair nearest to bed she started reattaching the line giving her time to gather her thoughts a quiet voice spoke out. "…I'm in California?" Tara gave a small nod kneeling down in front of her. "Yeah, my friends found you on the highway you were badly injured they took you here to Charming…can you tell me your name?" The girl slowly brought her non-bandaged hand to her forehead "Aria". Tara tried a different question. "Do you remember anything, anything that can help us contact any family your more than welcome to stay at the clubhouse until your well enough to travel we can try and call anyone you want."

This got a reaction she hugged her free arm around herself rocking a little in the chair she bit her lower lip anxiously. "No, there's no one…." Tara took her hands in hers and tried to get her to focus on her face. "The man Happy said hurt you…his name was Travis do you remember him?" She seemed to recall that name in particular and the girl tried to get out of the chair now her face crumbling into tears. "Please don't tell him where I am please…please! I won't tell anyone about what happened I just couldn't do it, I didn't want to and he got so angry." She reached out grabbing onto Tara hugging her tightly. Tara hushed her quietly and touched the back of her hair. "I won't, no one's going to tell him anything…He's long gone honey Happy took care of it he won't be bothering you ever again." She didn't know if she should tell her that but the girl was so scared clinging to her like she was. Making her sit down again she collected her things and poked her head outside the door telling Juice they'd be right out.

She pulled a dress out of her bag it was just a simple spaghetti strap yellow sundress of Tara's she hadn't minded loaning her and a pair of flip flops. It was the easiest thing for her to pull over her soft cast. She spoke as she helped her change out of the hospital gown. "My friend Juice is outside and he's going to take us back to the Club House okay? Its safe there I promise no one there is going to hurt you." As if on cue Juice opened the door to tell them he'd pulled the car around front. He smiled shyly at her and waved his hand a little. Tara was surprised to see she wasn't frightened and just watched him carefully. Juice wasn't exactly the most intimidating figure so it was a good introduction to make she assumed.

On the car ride home Juice started his usual babbling. "So you're like what…21?" Not expecting an answer Tara looked to Juice who was driving about to tell him not to bother her when she heard the girl answer almost unheard. "20." She was resting her head against the passenger side window in the back seat her eyes a little sleepy from the pain killers still once the adrenaline had worn off. So they had a little bit of information not much but it was a start.

She fell asleep again not long after and the car remained silent until they pulled into the lot and Juice parked the car. Tara got out and gently opened the passenger side door rousing the sleeping girl who blinked confused not realizing she'd dozed off. Unbuckling her seat belt slowly she let actually let Juice help her out of the car his arm around her back steadying her. When they got near the picnic tables Gemma was already out of the office and they could both tell the Queen bee had been informed by her son what exactly was going on around the Garage and Club house. She'd been entirely skeptical of the whole thing until she took a look at the girl, watching Juice help her out to the door. She sure didn't look like the usual piece of ass hanging around the lot looking for handouts. Uncrossing her arms Gemma opened the main door ushering them in. Taking off her glasses she took a closer look at her. "Oh sweetie you're in a bad way… Someone really bounced you off the pavement" She shooed Juice away from her and took her over towards the kitchen ignoring Tara's annoyed expression at her lack of tact. "You look like you haven't eaten in awhile think you can keep something down?" Gemma asked, she looked from one woman to the other and Tara nodded that it was alright. "It's okay, my husbands the President here, Gemma here is his mom." She seemed to trust this answer and in turn nodded to Gemma. "Yes please."

The Queen matriarch could have laughed out loud, the girl was beat to hell and she still had manners. Fixing the girl a sandwich with just cheese and turkey on it she watched her carefully from across the table as she used her good hand to eat with. She found it interesting that Hap had bothered to bring the girl all this way, she'd never known him to be so outgoing in the realm of woman nor did she look like his usual type. Manners or not she couldn't just allow her to run amuck Gemma folded her arms on the tabletop her gaze level. "You gonna cause problems for my boys sweetheart?" Chewing her bite of food slowly she met the older woman's eyes and shook her head saying once she'd swallowed the bite. "No. I won't" Not knowing if the answer was enough or not it didn't matter because Jax had made it crystal clear to his mother that the girl stayed she was Happy's responsibility and considering the condition she'd been found in she was under the clubs protection for the time being.

After the uncomfortable lunch she'd asked if she could take a shower before lying down again and Tara was taking her down the hallway to Happy's dorm when she realized she was walking alone. Looking back she could see the girl standing by the wall covered in framed mug shots of all the members walking back over to her Tara tried to find the one she was focused on. Her hand reached up and slowly touched one of the photos just above her head. It was Haps. She smiled a little "That's who found you he's working in the garage next door, you'll see him later. It's actually his room you're staying in, don't worry he's intimidating but he won't hurt you." She let her hand fall back to her side and followed Tara back to the dorm.

She'd told the brunet doctor she'd be fine on her own and thanked her softly, in a painstakingly slow pace she got undressed and into the shower it was difficult to wash her shoulder length hair with one hand but somehow she managed. She hadn't want to feel so drugged up and only accepted one of the two extra strength painkillers offered to her by Tara and she was somewhat regretting it now. Everything was so sore and screamed with the effort to finish the task at hand but it felt so wonderful to be clean she overlooked her discomfort.

By the time she turned off the shower half an hour had passed already and she shivered when the cold air of the bathroom hit her wet skin arm held protectively against her chest she searched for a towel knowing drying off would take some improvising. Another fifteen minutes later and she was dressed again wearing the same yellow dress as before her hair already almost dry she felt halfway human now. She'd been avoiding looking at herself in the mirror above the sink this whole time knowing by the way people had been reacting to her since her arrival that she must look awful. Slowly lifting her eyes up she kept her line of sight at her mouth and already there was carnage. Not swollen any longer it still had a faint cut long the lower lip a fading dark yellow bruise marring the skin on the corner of her mouth and chin.

She knew without looking any higher that her right eye was sporting a black eye the way it hurt when she blinked. Leaning against the sink she took a deep breath she would not cry, she would not cry she said over and over again in her mind. Stepping back she picked up the soft cast and walked back into the bedroom her eyes looking down at her forearm as she struggled to put the cast back on by herself she failed to see Happy standing near the dresser his shirt in his hands the black t-shirt covered in oil and grime. He said nothing and only watched her waiting for her to notice him and when she did her reaction proved to amuse him more then he'd care to admit. She froze in place her hand holding the cast lips parted her eyes finding the large knife hanging off his belt instantly.

Moving over to her slowly as to not spook her he picked the soft cast out of her hand. "Sit down." He rasped out and she carefully sat down on the bed watching him get down on one knee taking her injured arm in his large hand and started putting the cast back on. He said nothing more and she was studying the many tattoos on his arms and hands they traveled all the way up his shoulders and down his chest the most obvious ones being the row of happy faces on his stomach. He was a tall man, his shoulders broad and well muscled his hands looked as if they would swallow both of hers in one handshake. It was his voice that made her pay attention the most it's deep rasp making her cheeks flush and her heart race a little.

When Hap finished with the soft cast he looked at her making direct and rather unforgiving eye contact. "Don't make me ask you twice about anything, whatever you see in this club house is never spoken about, you tell no one what you see or hear in these rooms. You need something you find me or Tara any of the guys grab on you tell them you're with me." She nodded wordlessly to him her corn flower blue eyes wide. He stood now and made his way into the bathroom turning on the shower not giving her a second glance, she quickly turned her head away seeing him unbuckling his belt despite his back being to her she still felt her face turn crimson. Curling her legs underneath her she laid back on the bed her head on one of the pillows as she listened to the radio in the bathroom turn on to some rock station.

By the time Hap got out of the shower and came out into the bedroom she was half asleep again lying on top of the blankets her casted arm held against her chest. Pulling on a clean pair of jeans and shirt he went to the nightstand and shook the pill bottle in her face. "Been three hours take two." Sitting up quickly was easier said than done. He held out two of the white pills to her and dropped them in her hand, reaching over to the glass of water on the nightstand she swallowed the pills grimacing at the bitter taste they left on her tongue. Hap took the glass from her and took her chin in his large hand turning her face to the side, shaking his head at the bruising he let go and began gathering up his gun and large knife from his desk. "What's your name." Nothing this man said to her ever quite seemed like a question and she remembered his warning. "…Aria." Whether he cared for the name or not he gave no sign of instead he opened the door out to the hall and gave her one more parting stare. "Stay here." With that he shut the door and she jumped a little at the way the doorframe shuddered, and soon enough the music began blaring outside loud enough the mirror on the wall vibrated with the force. Laying back down she was not about to set one foot outside that door.

A/N ((To get an idea of what she looks like here's a link hopefully it works. Just imagine her hair with more blonde highlights in it .


	3. Authors Note

To get an idea of what Aria looks like in case the link on the page I added didn't post. The actress who inspired her appearance is named Emilia Clarke. Since the picture is in black and white just imagine a lighter brown hair color with blonde highlights.

.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N (( Rated for swearing. Thanks so far for all the great reviews, love to hear feed back. More to come soon))

Sometime near the predawn hours the music finally died down and the Clubhouse was strangely silent. Lifting her head half awake from the pillow she watched the door for a few seconds wondering if Hap was coming back or not. When the door remained closed she let herself fall back asleep the medication pulling her back under without much a fight. Another four hours later however she felt a gentle nudging on her arm and a voice speaking to her softly. Opening one eye she could see Tara standing over her, hand rubbing her shoulder.

"Aria…how do you feel?"

She did a mental assessment of her injuries and everything felt the same as the day before but she was able to stretch without wincing and that was something. Never one to be ungrateful she'd take it. "Sore…but my head doesn't hurt anymore just my side and arm." Tara nodded pleased with her answer. "Good, when you finish that prescription I'll start you on something non-drowsy with a little less dosage…Do you think you're up to a trip in town I realized last night that you don't have anything." The idea of a tooth brush and perhaps some other toiletries sounded like a dream come true and Aria smiled. "I think I'm okay to go…should I tell Hap though he said not to leave the room." Tara looked at her funny and finally shook her head smiling a little. "Hap's a little out of commission right now he probably won't even know you're gone if we hurry it'll only be an hour. The guys won't be up for awhile anyway the shops closed today."

Tara gave her time to get herself together which wasn't long and before walking out she quickly searched around the room for a pencil and paper. Finding only a pen an old crumbled work order form from the shop she scribbled a quick note on it. Better safe than sorry she thought. Placing the note down on the bed she followed Tara out the door the doctor wondering what the girl had written. As they walked through the clubhouse Aria got a clearer picture of what went on here during all the loud music. Beer bottles and trash littered the floors and counters. More bodies then she could count were passed out in various places most of them being club members she'd not met yet. If Happy was among them she could not see from the pathway they took to the parking lot Tara leading her by the hand as quickly as she dared to pull the girl not wanting to get held up.

As they walked through the aisles of the small drugstore Tara told her to pick out whatever she wanted and Aria made careful selections body wash, deodorant, tooth brush, shampoo keeping to the basic essentials. As they rounded the aisle into the makeup department a passing woman gave Aria a withering look and Tara glared right back at her daring the woman to say one single word the woman continued walking but her disapproving expression remained until she was out of sight. The damage was already done and Arias hand came up to her face automatically touching the bruising before hugging her sweater more tightly around herself. "Maybe this was a bad idea..." She said and Tara frowned now.

"Ignore that nosey bitch she doesn't need to be cruel, people in this town find it almost impossible not to judge any of us so don't take it personally…" Without asking Aria, Tara began picking out a foundation and blush, mascara etc throwing them into their cart. The younger girl stopped the cart her voice timid. "Tara I can't pay you back for any of this…you don't have to get the makeup." Smiling the brunet tossed another lipstick into the cart. "Tough honey, It's my treat you deserve something nice so don't argue with me. Besides if you want to pay me back you can help out around the club house once your healed up god knows I can't get any of those guys to clean anything." Aria could see there was no changing the woman's mind and so she stopped trying to accepting the help that was offered to her.

As they finished up their shopping in the drug store Tara spotted a clothing shop across the street an idea forming in her mind. Aria certainly couldn't wear the same yellow dress forever, and something told her the girl would agree with her wholeheartedly on this one. Dropping their things off in the car they walked across the street and began sifting through a few racks grabbing a few things that she thought would fit her Tara pushed Aria in the direction of the fitting rooms. They quickly decided on three shirts and two pairs of jeans along with another dress this one more a deep red color deciding to wear one of her new outfit's home they chose a pair of tight fitting low rise blue jeans and a purple tank top the material hugging her curves and lean legs. Sitting down in the garages office when they returned Tara began doing her makeup for her careful of the tender skin talking as she worked she could tell Aria was a little nervous.

"You're worried Hap won't like it…"

This earned her a shy smile. "He's a hard person to read…"

Tara laughed a little trying to be honest with Aria. "That's not even the half of it, Aria Hap's not exactly your typical Prince Charming actually I'm not sure I'd ever use that to describe him…I'm not trying to be mean I just don't want you to get the wrong impression…he's a little rough around the edge, a certain type of guy." Aria nodded gently as to not to mess her up as she worked. "I don't think I'm his type anyway...beside he just met me." The doctor smiled knowingly now. "I think you'll surprise yourself, Hap doesn't go out of his way for women and your living in his dorm room you're ahead of the curve here." Applying the last touch of pale pink lipstick Tara sat back admiring her work and handed Aria a hand mirror.

It was as if Tara had waved a magic wand and made everything seem more perfect, at least to Aria. The black eye she'd been sporting was almost non-existent and the foundation covered the yellow bruising completely. Smiling excitedly she hugged Tara the mirror still in her good hand. "Thank you so much…"

Gathering their bags from the car Tara helped carry them inside allowing Aria to open the door for her and then follow behind, as they both entered the main room Aria could clearly hear a man yelling at the top of his lungs and the sound of breaking glass. Tig Trager was currently throwing with great satisfaction an arm full of empty beer bottles at the newest Prospect who was scrambling in pure panic around the floor tripping over his own legs trying to sweep trash with a broom. The guy was eighteen and completely in over his head no match for Tig's quick arm and precise aim a beer bottle connecting with his knee cap causing him to trip into what the two women could only guess was vomit. Tig howled with laughter leaning on his knees his personal hazing session with the prospect interrupted as he noticed he had an audience.

Giving the kid on the floor a menacing stare he turned away his expression instantly more cordial, as much as he was capable of anyway. He started walking up to them his eye's moving over towards Aria "Hey Tara who's your frien…" The two woman stood there bags in hand and Tara raised a brow watching Tig just stare at Aria as if she were something else entirely, his mouth agape. Aria felt as if she were missing something as she looked between Tara and the man in front of her. Out of the blue Tig suddenly snapped out of it and pushed past the two women and out the door into the parking lot leaving them to stand there completely confused. Tara shrugged a shoulder. "Ignore Tig he's got a screw loose you should actually probably stay away from him." Duly noted Aria thought following Tara back to the dorms, glancing over her shoulder only once down the hallway.

Tara's cell phone beeped and it was a message from the hospital having to rush out she left Aria alone in the room the door open. Starting to sort her things she heard someone at the door turning she expected to see Tara but instead was met with Happy. He filled the entire doorframe with little problem he looked less then enthused to be awake, walking in he shut the door tossing her crumbled note on the desk. "Smart girl." He said his eyes openly studying the new clothing he said nothing more though and walked into the bathroom as he rubbed his shaved head. Aria's eyes followed him and she continued with what she'd been doing leaving the clothing in the bag she set it down on the floor when she heard her name being called from the bathroom.

Walking in she saw Happy standing there shirtless at the sink a straight razor in one hand and shaving cream in the other he was applying it to his head in even strokes. He spoke to her looking in the mirror. "Get a chair and a towel." She turned and went to grab the only one in the room a metal fold out chair beside the desk a little clumsily she drug it over to the bathroom and once she had it in she picked up a hand towel hung up over the shower door. Meeting his gaze she waited for further instructions, all she got was a blunt. "Use smooth even strokes with the blade, do not fucking cut me." It was a strange request but she imagined this was rather tame coming from him.

Even sitting in the chair his head was barely eye level with her but it would work, and true to his instructions she did her best to shave his head with smooth even strokes wiping the blade off every few swipes against the towel she'd hung on the back of the chair. Happy just sat there with his eyes closed, inwardly he was enjoying not having to do this himself it wasn't that he was incapable but doing the job just that the back of his head was a pain in the ass to do and it was perfectly legitimate excuse to use her to his advantage.

Aria using all her concentration on the task failed to notice when he'd opened his eyes watching her in the mirror. He hadn't said anything but she looked good with the makeup and clothes it was tasteful and didn't make her look cheap whore which was normally what he was used to, bad dye jobs and fake tits he never claimed to be a picky man. Aria looked nothing like his usual flavor and ever the creature of habit Hap couldn't put his finger on why he gave a shit about whether she looked cheap or not. Before he realized it she'd finished and was using a damp wash cloth to carefully wipe away the excess shaving cream in gentle swipes her smooth fingers wiping away a few smears that had dripped down onto his neck. It was the first time she'd ever openly touched him in any way and she did not miss the way he stared at her in the mirror pulling her hand away she watched him stand up turning his head this way and that to check her work.

Aria was pleased when he nodded his approval and Happy picked up the chair holding it above her head and moved around her setting it down at the desk again. He waited for her to come out of the bathroom and she exited slowly. "How's the pain?" He asked his face telling her not to lie about it. "Kind of creeping up again bad but it's mainly my ribs that hurt from changing clothes." Hap turned around now and picked up the medication on the nightstand she watched him shake out a few into his palm. He handed her three and popped one into his own mouth swallowing it dry. "Get comfortable we ain't leaving today." He took his prepay out and tossed it on the nightstand before sitting on the edge of the bed untying his boots. Aria wasn't sure exactly what he meant by 'get comfortable' but she knew after this morning she would like nothing more than to close her eyes for a little while.

Sitting at the foot of the bed she began scooting back holding her arm to her chest about half way to the pillow Hap turned around grabbing her foot making her yelp in surprise. He grabbed the edge of one pant leg and easily pulled her closer his palms running up the length of her jean clad thigh and stopping at the button popping it open with the flick of his thumb. He watched her carefully as she stilled so suddenly, the way her flat stomach was taunt with anticipation her chest rising a little with each breath a little faster than the last. The pad of his thumb sliding slow against her warm skin downward into the pants up to the second knuckle on his thumb he was able to feel the lace of her thong. Rubbing the smooth skin there he kept his eyes glued to hers and he grinned when she arched her back into his touch without realizing her actions.

Pulling his hand away he unzipped her jeans and pulling them down and with a few well measured tugs they were on the floor along with his boots. Without a word being spoken she pulled her tank top up over her head struggling to get it off the soft cast. He allowed her to scoot the rest of the way up the bed all the while appreciating the view Aria's deep purple lace thong to Hap's great joy came in a set. If he wasn't so hung over and she wasn't so busted up he wouldn't have stopped at just her jeans. One thing was for certain though he was definitely thanking Jax's wife later. Drawing all the curtains closed Hap took off his own jeans stripping down to just his boxers and climbing into bed he pulled Aria back against the front of his body spooning up behind her an arm possessively draping over her stomach mindful of her tender ribs. Aria couldn't help but wonder if Tara was right after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ((Rated for swearing and smut! You've been warned. Graphic))

Aria had been eagerly counting down the weeks until Tara declared her cast free and the day just happened to arrive when Happy was up in Tacoma and at his request Gemma had kept her busy in the two weeks he'd be away. He knew the matriarch would keep a sharp eye on her and the other members away from her. All day she'd been helping Gemma clean the club house for a big party they were having for all the visiting Nomads that evening. She felt a little bit like a twisted version of Cinderella, if she didn't do all her chores she couldn't go to the big ball. Wiping her forehead with the back of her arm she continued scrubbing the bar top her back to the room, Tara's IPod in the back pocket of her cut off shorts that hung low on her hips she couldn't hear people coming in from the parking lot.

Tig, Chibs, and Juice walked through the back door and they all stopped short near the pool table looking around at the immaculate clubhouse. Juice sniffed the air experimentally "What is that…Is that pine?" Chib's gave a bark of laughter at his brother and they all three turned to notice Aria at the bar she was wearing cut off shorts that showed off her tan toned legs and a neon pink tank top with running shoes her yellow cleaning gloves completed the ensemble. She swayed her hips bouncing around as she worked dancing to a song only she could hear. Chib's looked at his brothers. "God Bless America lads…All I have ta say bout it." Tig curled his lip a little rolling his shoulders as he watched Aria clean. "What's this bitch doing here still…Jax said she isn't a crow eater she doesn't work porn so what the fuck good is she." He snapped.

As if it explained everything Juice piped in. "She's Haps girl, he and Jax worked something out she's off limits." Tig shook his head looking at his brother. "Fuck that, she isn't wearing his ink, she isn't his girl have either of you seen him push up on her the answers no assholes." Walking away before either of them could retort he made a sharp turn towards the dorms. Juice shook his head groaning "What the hell's his problem lately?" Chib's shrugged. "Dunno, Don't care Juicy it's party time tonight and I don't know bout you but I'm not wasting time wonderin what's got Tig's panties in a twist." With that the Scotsman walked up to the bar getting Aria's attention. She blushed brightly realizing some of the guys had been standing behind her, for how long she couldn't be sure. Removing her gloves she set them down on the chair next to the bar taking out her headphones. She smiled shyly at him. "Hi Chibs..." Finding her embarrassment amusing Chib's returned her smile. "Boss lady says your free ta go lass, go get all dolled up for the big party…Jackie told me Haps rolling in tonight." He wagged his eyebrows at the last part and laughed at how Aria tried to hide her excitement. Grabbing the gloves off the chair and the carrier of cleaning supplies she hurried down the hall.

Aria been living at the clubhouse for almost two months now and in this time she'd done her best to pull her weight, helping Tara with the boys and Gemma in the office or cleaning up around the clubhouse. She'd proven to be rather indispensible since she was always around making her the most reliable of the girls and had no other commitments other then the unusual and strange relationship she shared with Happy.

Since that afternoon with him in the dorms they hadn't had much of chance to spend any time alone, busy with club business not counting work in the garage things had been a little hectic lately. She'd been talking with Tara a lot lately trying to gauge her opinion on a few things, the do's and don'ts of club life were a popular topic and the older girl had not sugar coated anything being completely honest with her and she'd expected no less.

Feeling her stomach do flips at the thought of Hap coming home made her smile wide, turning on the shower she started rooting through the two drawers her clothing was in trying to find just the right outfit. After showering she'd made quick work of fixing her hair curling the light brown locks with a curling iron leaving her long hair loose around her shoulders. Keeping the makeup light with a pale nude pink colored lipstick and a quick application of mascara she picked up her dress off the bed Lyla had bought it out for her. It was a mini dress that hit her just past mid thigh and was banded with white, gray, and black large stripes in the front and solid gray material down the back of the dress. The form fitting number was more modest on the top actually showing no cleavage but somehow seemed just as appealing, a pair of black high heels Lyla loaned her finished her look.

Stepping into the dress bare footed she pulled it up past her hips and over the black thong she wore and slipped her arms through the straps pulling the garment up the rest of the way over her black lace bra adjusting the dress in the mirror the bra straps disappearing under the shoulder straps. Looking at herself in the mirror she abruptly felt nervous at her appearance. Picking up the phone on the desk she dialed Lyla's number her voice quick to interrupt the other girl. "Lyla… you said this dress would make Hap go crazy not homicidal…I can't wear this out there he'll lose his shit." The porn star sighed on the other line. "You have to live outside the box once in awhile Aria, have a little faith I wouldn't have picked that out if I didn't think it'd be okay. If he gets upset just blame it on me. At least wait until I get there and let me see how it looks before you chicken out and take it off." Aria couldn't argue with that logic and agreed hanging up to wait for the other girl to arrive.

When Lyla knocked on the door she pretended to swoon against wall as she entered the back of her hand against her forehead. Aria gave her a less than thrilled expression stepping back to let her in all the way closing the door behind her quickly. "Stop it! It's isn't funny Lyla I'm nervous he hasn't been home in weeks and I want to make a good impression." The blonde smiled giving an appraising wolf whistle. "Oh you'll give him a good impression alright honey he's going to nail you into the dry wall he's going to have such an opinion on your outfit." Now while this made Aria smile at the idea it did nothing to calm her nerves. Lyla looked like she was going to be staring in one of her movies with how short her dress was, so Aria told herself she had nothing to worry about.

It's was almost 11pm before the party even got into full swing and most of the party goers were already there a healthy mix of crow eaters and club members milling about, the music blaring. Up until now Aria had opted to stay away from any of the Friday night activities having had no desire to be around them. But considering this was the night Hap was coming home she'd been talked into coming by Gemma who told her she needed to get out and have some fun. Jax had already informed all the guys including most of the other Nomads that she was absolutely off limits and if you were stupid enough to look at her wrong you'd have Hap to answer to. Despite the warning she'd stuck close to Lyla and Tara who normally never made an appearance on Friday nights but had made an exception on this night.

Lyla pulled her up onto the dance floor trying to get her to relax and let loose a little she'd turned down any drinks anyone had offered her wanting to keep a clear head. Her eyes always searching the front doorway for Hap's face every few minutes. As it so happened she wasn't looking when he actually did show up wearing his typical white t-shirt underneath his cut, dark jeans and his boots he stood in the doorway scanning the crowd. A skinny bleach blonde girl appeared next to him her lip gloss heavy and dress leaving little to the imagination. She did her best sweetest smile and purred a hello to him in his ear, had this happened several months ago he never would have blinked an eye taken her to the back and done whatever he wanted to her. But tonight she looked every bit the whore she was, her hair was too brittle and her makeup caked on, the idea of screwing someone like her turned his stomach. Happy leaned down to her speaking in her ear. "Get lost bitch." He growled out and her smile withered away like a ball of paper catching flame and she melted away into the crowd.

It wasn't long before he spotted Lyla near the speakers dancing with another girl he didn't recognize right away but as she danced and swayed her hips to a song by Hinder he got a good look at her face. Happy was crossing the clubhouse floor in a matter of seconds anyone who wasn't smart enough to move got shoved out of the way. His hand grabbed Aria's and whipped her around so fast she was startled her lips parted and eyes wide. He took a good hard look at her before picking her up by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Beyond thankful that her dress was long enough in the back she yelped at the feeling of Hap giving her ass a hard slap as he carried her through the crowd. Chibs noticed the Tacoma Killer first and gave a loud whooping holler bringing most of the party goers attention to the couple cross the room. In seconds most of the guys were shouting words of encouragement to their brother and congratulations to Aria. She'd never been so thankful that her hair covered her face then at this moment. As they moved out of sight Chibs elbowed Tig hard in the ribs yelling over the music. "He's markin her now brotha." Tig glared from his brother to the hallway and downed the shot in his hand shoving and yelling at the prospect passing them to get him another.

The second the door slammed in the bedroom Happy set her down pinning her up against it his hands gripping her hair as he kissed her hard, the intent behind it leaving a scorching heat down her body his hand leaving her hair to run up her bare leg. He broke apart the kiss to get a good look at her face his eyes commanding attention. Aria was so stunned from the kiss she could only bite her lower lip and hold in a moan when she felt his hand slide up her dress his thumb making slow teasing circles. "You trying to prove something to me out there?" He asked his hand in her hair giving it a strangely gentle pull. She started shaking her head when he pulled the lingerie aside slipping two fingers inside never stopping the slow strokes with his thumb. Aria could only whine a moan through her closed mouth Haps ministrations building a smoldering fire in her, stoking it hotter with each thrust of his hand.

Happy captured her mouth again loving the way she shivered against his hand and he waited until she was just nearing the edge when he pulled his hand away and she blinked confused for a second. He let go of her hair and began taking off his cut and shirt his voice causing goose bumps on her skin. "Get on the goddamn bed Aria" She stumbled a little but crossed the room quickly sitting on the edge she started to remove the shoes when Hap stopped her. "Heels on, everything else off." He could see now why he valued Aria the way he did, she trusted him completely never questioning his authority she valued the power behind someone as dangerous as he was.

Leaning back on the bed she looked up at him propped up on her arms her blue eyes expectant, Hap pulled her closer to him where he leaned one knee against the mattress his hands working the belt buckle on his pants. "Who do you belong to?" He felt a rush as she spoke her voice feverish. "You, Happy…Just you." As soon as the words left her lips he wasted no more time slipping in, her hips beneath his hands. Aria brought out something in him Hap hadn't thought existed she was changing him in a way he wasn't entirely sure was for the best but if it earned him those honeyed moans and the feeling of her tight grip on his forearms he'd sign this deal with the devil. He'd already made so many already. In any other circumstance with anyone else Hap never would have looked them in the eye he'd never seen the point in making it so personal it was just sex. Aria made it different he wanted to see her reaction the way her head tilted back against the bed her hips rolling to meet his hard thrusts.

Aria felt as if her heart couldn't beat any faster the fire inside her swallowing her whole as she wrapped her legs around Haps waist urging him to lean forward her nails scratching his arms. The pain barely registered all he heard was her repeating his name over and over the sweet sound of her voice growing in volume. Happy kept up the hard rhythm until he felt the climax building and he groaned against her shoulder as she was trembling underneath him her words echoing in his mind. _"You Happy, only you."_ Yeah he'd sign that contract in blood, he'd do it right now.

**A/N ((Wow hot steamy goodness, More to come everyone. Here's a link to show what her dress looked like. shop/dresses/across-my-heart-dress **

**If the link doesn't work you can find the dress at it's called Across My Heart Dress))**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N (( I heard the link for Aria's dress didn't work, sorry everybody. If you want to see it you can find it at .com it's the "Across My Heart Dress" The site doesn't let me upload the picture link directly. This chapter is rated for, swearing. Thanks for heads up on ratings the mistake was made out of writing to late at night haha, can't ignore the creative bug but I'll be sure to be more aware next time I've gone back and fixed the mix up. Another chapter coming tonight.))**

The Monday morning following the Nomad party had the club house returning back to a more more normal frenzied pace. The garage swamped with orders and Gemma ready to pull her hair out. They were going to be here all damn day if they didn't get shit in line and she didn't know about everyone else but she had things to do. She could hear Aria shouting something to one of the guys in the garage pencil and paper in her hands and Gemma gave a sigh of relief thank god someone remembered to take lunch orders. Leaning out of the open doorway Gemma waved the young girl over with a manicured hand eyes squinting in the bright sunlight. Aria looked over hearing her name being called and she jogged over looking cute in her pair of cut off shorts and long sleeved blue and gray flannel shirt her brown hair pulled up into a messy bun. She smiled at the other woman. "Hey Gem, I got the lunches all written down from the guys…" Aria paused to look back towards the garage doors Hap standing beside a white BMW returning the stare. Gemma followed the girls line of sight and smiled crossing her arms. "Good job baby, why don't you go into town and pick it up okay? Take Tig he'll drive ya in he's just finishing up on an order." Hearing Tig's name Aria did her best not to frown, the man had made it very clear he did not like her in fact he made a rather big show of avoiding her all together. This should go well then she thought sarcastically.

Gemma walked outside now telling one of the prospects working to go get Tig's attention, the man looked up in the direction he knew she'd be in and wiped the grease off his hands as he approached unable to see Aria near the door of the office. "Yeah Gem, whatcha need?" The Queen flicked her head in the girl's direction. "I need you to take Aria into town and pick up the lunch orders." The contemptuous expression Tig gave her was not lost on Gemma and she smiled big. "It won't kill you to take one little girl to pick up burgers she doesn't bite Tig unlike you…Now be nice." There was no room for argument as Gemma gave Aria a gentle push out the door a knowing look on her face both Aria and Tig could spot a set up when was right in front of them. Pulling the work truck keys out of his pocket Tig didn't wait for her and started towards the vehicle leaving her to run after him to catch up. She barely got the door shut before the truck peeled out of the parking lot.

Five minutes of him white knuckling the steering wheel were enough for Aria. "Why do you hate me so much?" Aria was rewarded with silence and she huffed loudly. "This is stupid Tig just tell me what's eating at you…Is it about Hap…" The Sergeant-at-Arms cut her off. "She fucking send you out here to find me?" Aria blinked at Tig confusion filling her. "What…who are you talking about?" Her response clearly was not what the older man wanted and he slammed his hand down on the steering wheel causing her to flinch. "Don't fucking lie to me, did Jennifer Daniels tell you where to find me… were you hitch hiking to come out here to Charming!?" His voice booming in the small space turning his face back to watch the road Tig waited for her to respond. Aria's face paled. "My mama? How do you know her name I never told anyone about her." Tig turned down onto Main Street his voice getting more impatient. "Just answer the damn question kid." He could see her shaking her head before she answered. "No, no she didn't….and I wasn't hitch hiking I knew the guy who…did what he did he's my step brother…Tig I don't understand what you're saying."

Pulling into a parking space in front of the diner Tig Trager kept his hands on the steering wheel a terrible sense of realization pouring through him. No, she wouldn't understand at all he thought. The moment he'd laid eyes on Aria he'd known, felt it in his bones and it haunted him wherever he went. Beyond her eyes she was a spitting image of her mother and he'd tried to rationalize the sick and unusual way fate worked sometimes. Of all stretches of highway for her to end up on she ends up almost dying on the same one his brothers are on as if it were destiny.

He'd tried to make himself believe she'd known all along she had to, how else the universe could know where to place her at just the right moment. She was playing her cards and happened to get a lucky hand by striking up a relationship with Hap, yeah that's it he'd told himself. She's got to be using him to get into the club, to get close to Tig. This somehow seemed so much worse the truth staring him back from her sweet face Aria didn't know shit, her mother hadn't told her anything. He let out a slow breath. "…Aria did Jenny ever tell you about your real father?" Trager already knew the answer. "…She told me he died when I was a baby that he was in the Marines she never told me his name even, said he wasn't worth remembering I learned real quick not to ask questions."

Leaning back in his seat he wanted to scream at how twisted this whole thing was. He'd been surprised to hear she'd only claimed him dead, Jenny hadn't exactly been Tig's smartest choice the woman being just as unhinged at the best of times he shuddered to think of what kind of childhood Aria had experienced. Whatever it had been he knew he was somewhat responsible, she'd written countless letters and he'd thrown them all in the trash unopened. If his relationship with his other girls was any indication he knew he wouldn't have won any father of the year awards. Remembering that she'd said her Step brother had been the one Hap shot in the leg he looked at Aria for the first time since they'd pulled up to the diner. "She know bout what that asshole did to you?" Aria looked away from Tig rubbing her arms as if she were cold. "She wouldn't know, she died eight years ago in a bad wreck driving to the casino's my step dad…he got custody of me. " The way Aria said the last part painted an ugly picture in Tig's mind scratching his cheek with his hand he suddenly opened the truck door. "Come on, Gemma's going to kick both our asses if we don't hurry up with that food." Tig was halfway to the door when he realized she hadn't budged sighing he walked back opening up her door. "Come on Doll, we'll talk more about it inside I promise." His tone had lost most of all its bite and Aria paused before she took his offered hand hopping down from the cab.

When Aria had woken up this morning she'd had a basic idea of how her day was going to go. Sitting in a booth across from Tig at the Diner discussing the fact he may very well be her father had not been it. Her stomach twisted into knots, the whole thing was a lot to take in it was making her head hurt. "So that's why your being such an asshole to me? You thought I was pushing up on Hap to what con money out of you?" She asked her voice reproachful. Tig ran a hand over his face. "God I'm a fucking asshole." He breathed out more to himself then to anyone else. The pair went silent as the waitress dropped off the bags of food at their table taking the folded bills from Tig's hand, as soon as she was gone Aria spoke. "How do you even know I'm your kid, I think we should find out before we jump to any conclusions just because you got together with my mom doesn't mean anything." Aria didn't give him time to reply she stood up out of the booth grabbing two of the bags and heading back out to the truck.

The ride back to the Clubhouse was eerily silent Aria keeping her eyes on the passing shops and sidewalks dotted with trees Tig tried more the once to say something, anything to her but nothing came out so he kept his eyes to the road a firm grasp on the wheel. The second the truck pulled into the lot and Tig put it into park she was out the door two of the four bags of food clutched in her hands. He watched her walk towards the picnic tables her pony tail whipping from side to side. Aria used all the will power she had to appear normal smiling at the guys as they stopped their work for a lunch break. Handing out the orders to their owners she ignored Tig until the last second as he stood behind her the remaining bags in his hands. Finally taking them gently from him she let her smile drop a little. "Thanks for taking me into town." Setting the bags on the table she let the remaining guys find their food themselves grabbing the bag marked for Hap she took fast strides towards the garage.

She found him working on the same car still grease smearing up to his elbows, standing patiently she waited for him to notice her. Happy had see the truck pull up and her practically run away from it, the wheels turning in his mind as to what may have transpired between her and his fellow brother. He wasn't in the least bit jealous more concerned for the fact of what type of conversation he and Tig would be having later. It was going to be uncomfortable for one of them and he knew damn well it wasn't going to be him.

Setting his tools down taking the bag from her his expression telling her they would be having a conversation themselves later but for now he'd leave her be. Hap grabbed her wrist firmly in his hand pulling her closer until she was flush against him. With a sharp flick of his chin he told her exactly what he wanted and Aria stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him giving a soft moan at the feeling his tongue against hers. It didn't last nearly as long as either would have liked, the sound of Gemma's voice coming from the office calling Aria's name. Hap broke the kiss his hand releasing her wrist. "Get back to work." He said allowing her to leave the sound of his voice telling Aria he was far from done with her.

By the time they managed to close up the shop it was an hour past closing and the guys were eager to get inside the club house relax and have a beer or two. Aria had been the last to leave the office shutting the door tightly and making sure it was locked she stood beneath the yellow glow of the neon sign over the side of the building. Her feet ached from standing all day and she rubbed at the small of her back as she walked to the Clubhouse pulling out her hair tie she let her finger nails scratch at her scalp enjoying the way it felt she combed her fingers through the brown locks. The door of the club house opened before she could grab the handle a few of the members pushing past to smoke outside near the benches.

Catching the door as it shut she made her way inside spotting Hap near the pool tables taking a swig of her beer pool stick in his other hand. She knew he would come to the room when he was ready, she didn't want to interrupt him. Hap saw Aria go back to their room from where he stood and he trusted her to go straight there, he had business to clear up with Trager. Finishing off his beer in one long pull he set the bottle on the edge of the pool table passing the stick to Bobby who didn't give the gesture much thought. Walking over to the bar he sat next to Tig who was nursing a beer, ordering another from the prospect behind it Hap leaned against the edge his eyes trained on Tig. "There a problem with my girl I need to know about Trager?" Hap did his best to show respect for his brother, wanting the other man to understand he saw this as an in house problem and he would have it dealt with accordingly. The club always came first but he wasn't going to allow whatever this was to fester and build.

Tig stared down at the beer in his hands watching the bubbles rise from the bottom of the glass. "Nothin happened if that's what your thinkin, I just owe your girl an apology and a paternity test that's all." Whatever Hap had thought may have happened earlier today this was not one of them. He remained stoic and still. "I don't have time for bullshit Tig, be crystal fucking clear with me." In less than five minutes Tig explained what he knew to his brother and when he finished Hap only stared at the wall his hands flat on the bar top beer forgotten in front of him. He'd told Aria that there was no way in hell that the guy who tried to dump her off the highway would be stupid enough to be shot at point blank range and decide he'd changed his mind about Hap's warning. Now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't blame Aria for not admitting that Travis was her step brother, he'd never bothered to ask how she knew him and up until five minutes ago he hadn't given a shit. He was quickly changing his opinion of that.

"You know the Step Dad…you think he'll come lookin for her?"

Tig shook his head looking up at Hap. "Nah, I was long gone before that, Jenny'd sent me letters but I just threw'em all out and after a few weeks they stopped. Figured she got the hint…Didn't even know about the kid… as far as the Step father goes…Hard to say Hap don't know how he'd even find her at this point." Tig was right, he didn't know if it was possible to even trace her here short of asking around about the MC. "Won't matter, he comes looking he isn't going to like what he finds." Tig laughed now bringing his beer to his lips. "Aint that the fuckin truth brother."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N(( Rated for explicit sexual situtations, and swearing. Enjoy!))**

When Happy finally came to bed he took off his cut as he shut the door locking it, draping the leather over the back of the metal fold out chair as he faced the room. Aria was standing over the bathroom sink dancing in place to the radio playing on the window sill, she wore nothing but a pair of low rise black boy shorts her hips swaying in a lazy figure eight pattern as she brushed her teeth. Spitting into the sink she cupped her hand scooping cold tap water into her mouth to rinse out the taste of the toothpaste. When she felt Happy press his body against her backside his hands at her hips bending her forward Aria smiled bracing her hands on the pedestal sink. She couldn't help but give a soft gasp at the feeling of the cold surface touching her stomach.

He let his palm run up the expanse of skin upwards, lingering the back of the neck before turning her around and reaching down he slid both hands underneath her ass lifting her up and resting her on the edge of the sink, her legs automatically squeezing his waist. Enjoying the way her touch felt as her hands rubbed the back of his head he closed his eyes at the sensation Aria kissing his neck giving the skin there an experimental nip her voice breathy against his ear. "I missed you today Hap." Retreating to get a better look at his face she sat up more and he held her chin in his fingers the calloused pad of his thumb running over her lower lip. His breathe quickened when she parted her lips just enough to let his thumb touch her lower teeth, the tip of her pink tongue warm against his skin. "Why don't you show me how much you missed me." He picked her up off the sink carrying her towards the bed dropping her down beside it. Aria's agile fingers working at his belt buckle understanding what he wanted she gave him a coy smile when she finished with the buckle her hands skimming the edges of the jeans. "Take off your shirt please." A simple request he obeyed it about to toss it on the floor when she took it from him folding it neatly before she bid him to sit down.

Hap watched with great interest as she took the folded shirt and placed it on the floor before she pulled his pants and boxers down around his legs to his ankles. Aria took off the boyshorts before kneeling down in front of him letting her bare knees rest on the fabric. Looking down at Aria she almost looked as if she were praying kneeling at his feet her head bowed it made his length hard just watching her hands hover above his thighs. Aria wrapped her right hand around the base her hair like a curtain around her face as she took a slow teasing lick along the side of his cock before she wrapped her lips around the head and began to bob her head. Breathing deeply and unhurriedly through her nose she had to concentrate Hap was well endowed and she hadn't exactly done this before not wanting to gag.

Going purely off Lyla's instructions she relaxed her throat and was able to take in more of his length she couldn't help but wonder if Hap was enjoying himself. By the way he sat up gathering her hair in his hands and away from her face told her all she needed to know. Swirling her tongue along the tip again she felt his hand tighten in her hair his hand pushing her head down faster willing her to suck harder. The feeling of her hot wet mouth bobbing up and down her thumb and first two fingers wrapping around the base pumping in a smooth motion made his pulse accelerate. When Aria flicked those striking blue eyes up at him it was all over he pulled her hair backwards in an upward direction none to gently causing her to stand. She had only a split second to inhale a deep breath before he pulled her to him her arms automatically wrapping around his neck as he raised her hips up knees on either side straddling him as he slid up to the hilt in one slick motion. Despite the soft cry it pulled from her lips he knew she was enjoying herself by the way she rolled her hips meeting his trusts.

Happy laid back now further on the bed his hands gripping her ass as she rolled her hips his eyes never leaving her face. "Look at me Aria." He ordered her eyes opening to abide by his command. "That's my girl." The pace getting hard and fast breathing rapidly her moan begging to be pushed over the edge the ecstasy building to its finale. When it crashed down around them Aria's vision was swimming and she slowed down everything feeling sensitive. Hap was catching his breath his hands on her waist and he knew by tomorrow there would be bruises dotting her tan skin. He nudged her to the side and she allowed him to roll her over and after a moment he sat up removing his pants and boots all the way.

Watching her from the edge of the bed he found himself once more surprised by her a darker part of him loved how eager she was to please him, to learn what he liked. He gave her gave her backside a more gently smack and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Shower." A hot shower sounded like the perfect end to their evening and Aria slowly made her way to the bathroom behind him her legs feeling a little wobbly. She had no disillusions she would be sore tomorrow, but it had been well worth it smiling secretly to herself in the mirror remembering how Happy had called her his girl. She was all his.

The next morning brought different challenges and unusual rewards. Tara was coming by on the lunch break to take the DNA swabs from her and Tig. It would take a week at most to find out the results and Aria found a small part of herself becoming excited at the idea of it being true. Before her mother's unexpected death she'd taken care of any curiosity as to what her real father was like. A handful of bitter words and the threat of a quick slap to the mouth had ended all of it. Aria had never dared to tell her that perhaps whoever he was had left her for good reason, Jennifer Daniels had never taken responsibility for anything in her life at least nothing Aria could recall. Everything was always someone else fault. She'd done her best to tell herself she loved her mother despite her short comings but after Jennifer was gone and her Step father had gained custody that had faded in a heartbeat. She didn't know what she expected from Tig if the tests came back positive. After Tara had sat them both down at one of the picnic tables outside rubbing a long q-tip on the inside of their cheeks he'd caught her off guard when he expressed an interest in getting to know her better. Aria told herself to take it all in stride one thing at a time.

When work presumed Aria went inside the office to start filing away work orders that were completed and Gemma stepped out walking over to the motorcycle Hap was working on. He glanced up at her and stood up from where he'd been crouched down beside the bike. Gemma spoke sympathetically "Hey hap, we got more people coming and need some of the dorms freed up. You and Aria are going to have to find a new place for awhile…Sorry I know its short notice." She paused holding her hands up. "Now I'm not pushing but sweetheart you two might as well get your own place we got that house on Kirkland Ave that's vacant. Three bedrooms one bath its perfect give you kids some privacy." Hap smirked now wiping the grease from his hands on his pants. Finding Gemma's not so subtle hint that _**everyone**_ had heard them last night extremely amusing he gave her his usual seriousness though when he answered. "How much are we talking about?"  
Gemma gave a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "Oh I dunno, I guess I could cut you guys a deal $650.00 a month not including utilities consider it an early 21st birthday present for Aria." Happy raised an eyebrow at this and he found he'd underestimated how sneaky Gemma could be she'd known he'd be hard pressed to pass that up. "When's her birthday?" He rasped realizing it was never something he'd thought to ask her about. Gemma smiled knowing she had him. "Friday, don't worry about a party I got it all handled and don't spoil it she doesn't know." She warned crossing her arms. Hap nodded and turned around back to his work not waiting to see if she was finished. He did the math in his head today was only Tuesday it didn't leave much time at all calculating what it would take to get the house ready by Friday. He knew already he'd have to talk to Gemma after closing.

She'd assured him that she had some furniture in storage they could use and in the least they would get the bedroom and kitchen squared away. Gemma had pointed a well manicured nail at him poking him in the chest as they stood beside her car after the garage had been closed up. "Aria's good old lady material Hap, you should lock that down you know I'm right, I've seen the way you mind after her just think about it okay?" With that Gemma pulled her keys out of her purse and got into her caddy pulling out of the parking lot leaving their Tacoma Killer with a lot on his mind, he shook his head at the direction of the Cadillac's brake lights. Yeah she wasn't pushing at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ((Sorry for the delay in updating, but here it is! Rated for usual swearing))**

By midday on Wednesday the cat was out of the bag, and Aria knew Gemma was planning a big birthday party for her. She'd been walking with Gemma through the grocery store helping her finish a rather unusually long list of items when they came up to the bakery and the older woman started writing out a form for a huge cake. Aria glanced down at the form and at first thought nothing of it. There was always some sort of celebration or family dinner happening so it didn't seem terribly out of the ordinary until Gemma turned to her. "What flavor do you like Baby girl there's chocolate, vanilla, actually there's outrageous amount why don't you look at the list." Taking the list from her Aria scanned the flavors. "Um…Chocolates good with the white vanilla frosting and maybe raspberry filling I guess…wait why are you asking me?" She said looking up at Gemma who frowned a little puzzled. "It is your birthday Friday isn't it?" She watched Aria's face and the petit girl all at once seemed to realize who all these supplies were for. "Oh my god, my birthday is Friday…"

Gemma found it a little odd that she'd forgotten her own birthday, but when she really thought about it based on what Tig had explained about the girls upbringing made her think Aria had grown accustomed to not remembering it. All the more reason to throw her the best party possible, she was a hard worker and never asked for anything. Aria was always making sure everyone else was taken care of before she bothered with herself and Gemma couldn't agree more that this was perfect timing for Hap to get the house for them.

She'd known all along she'd been pushing Hap in a certain direction because she could see what Happy was only beginning to get an inkling of. Aria while sweet and innocent looking in her appearance, at her core had what it took to survive within the club. She'd been loyal to a fault when concerning Happy and she'd respected the other members never questioning any club business. If Happy was smart he'd take her advice.

Taking the form back from Aria, Gemma finished filling it out already knowing what the girl was going to ask. "Don't worry Baby girl it's just a small dinner party, few of the guys Tara and Lyla…" Aria gave Gemma a pointed look. "I've helped you with enough parties to know that's a lie, there's no such thing as a small dinner party with you…Is that what Juice and the new guys are doing they borrowed one of the trucks this morning said he had to get some chairs or something out of storage." Gemma kept her expression neutral she was going to slap that idiot upside the head for almost spoiling the surprise. "Yeah, I wanted to make sure we had enough seats you never know how many are going to show. It's going to be fun sweetheart don't worry about anything I've got it handled, now let's get the rest of this list." She handed the order over to the baker behind the counter and started pushing the cart away before Aria could argue with her.

Juice was crossing the lot heading towards the office when he saw a woman talking to one of the guys she was rather insistently showing him a picture, her expression sliding between concern and aggression. The more the mechanic shook his head the more irritated she became the hand not holding the picture rubbing her forearm repeatedly. As he approached closer to them he could clearly see the track marks in the crook of her elbow her voice insistent. "Your sure you haven't seen this girl?" Juice was waving the mechanic away before he could speak, the woman turning to face him immediately shoving the photo in Juices face. "I'm looking for my step daughter she ran away from home, have you seen her." She asked her body swaying a little as she held the photo up her eyes scanning Juices clothing taking a step back he took the photo from her and he prayed his face didn't reveal anything.

It was an older photograph of Aria, she was posing in a dark blue cap and gown, the name of her high school printed in bold yellow letters behind her. Juice prayed his expression gave nothing away and he willed it to remain that way shaking his head he handed it back. "Pretty girl but no I'm sorry haven't seen anyone who looks like that. " The woman who must have been somewhere in her forties thin blonde hair and hazel eyes started digging through her purse the cheap faux leather of the material cracked and worn.

She pulled out a pen and scribbled a number on the back of the photo and shoved it into Juices hands again. "Can you call me…I'm staying at a hotel just off the freeway but only until Tuesday if you see her come through here her names Aria Daniels I got other pictures so you…you can keep this one okay." She said tapping the picture in his hand before starting to back up and walk out towards the street. Juice watched her leave and he had a sick feeling in his stomach, he waited until she was out of sight and he walked briskly to the garage his eyes searching for Tig.

Picture clutched in his hand he found him working underneath a Honda Civic he called out his name and got no immediate response so bent over and tugged on Tig's leather boot that was sticking out. Tig rolled out from beneath the vehicle his eyes wide with annoyance. "What the fuck do you want Juice I'm working here." The intelligence officer flicked the picture against his hand. "Tig I think we got a problem…Some junkie just came on the lot looking for Aria." Rolling the rest of the way out Tig stood up his eyes instantly scanning the open bay doors. "She still here? What'd she say to you." He demanded. "Said she was looking for her step daughter, that she'd run away from home. Gave me this picture of her and said to call the number on the back if I saw her. It sounded like she's been to other places, told me to go ahead and keep it that she had more."

Tig took the photo from him his eyes scanning it carefully flipping it over he recognized the hotels name it was just off the freeway at the edge of town. Pulling his prepay from his jeans pocket he was dialing Haps number. The phone just rang on unanswered which wasn't entirely unusual, he'd gone with Jax to handle an exchange in Lodi so both men would most likely have their phones on silent. Snapping it shut he dialed another number and Gemma picked up on the third ring he spoke before she even got a hello in. "Hey is Aria with you?" He kept his voice even. "Yeah she's here we just left the grocery store..." She could almost see Tig rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "Act casual I don't want to spook her but some cranked out bitch claiming to be her step mom just came to the shop flashing a picture of her to some of the guys told Juice she's staying out near the freeway."

Gemma bit her tongue silencing the curse words bubbling up, keeping a light smile on her face she glanced over at Aria who was thankfully to busy looking at a Cosmo magazine to really notice the conversation. She chose her words carefully. "We're headed to my house to unload the supplies for the party so I don't know how long we'll be, Hap and Jax back from Lodi yet?" Tig sighed on the line. "No, not yet Jax said it might be late until they got back tried Hap first but he didn't answer keep her busy Gem, out of sight for the evening that bitch is probably going door to door I'll try Hap again later." The line disconnected and Gemma kept talking. "Okay hun, I'll let her know." Throwing her phone back down into her purse on the center console she made a left turn heading towards her neighborhood. Aria glanced up seeing they were almost there, "Who was that?" She inquired. "That was Tig he just wanted to let us know Jax and Hap are held up in Lodi he doesn't know what time they'll be back." Aria nodded at this, Happy had already warned her he didn't know when they'd be back and to just hang tight so she wasn't surprised to hear this. Parking the car in the drive way the two got out and started unloading the groceries into the house Gemma talking as they emptied the bags onto the counters. "Why don't you just hang out here till the boys come back Hap can swing by and pick you up when they swing through, you can keep me company in this big house."Aria smiled liking the idea of having a little girl time and she nodded in agreement to the idea.

After unloading everything they'd heated up some popcorn and sat down on the sofa watching some reality television Aria stretching out on the sofa her head resting on a pillow on Gemma's lap the Matriarchs nails playing with her hair in a motherly gesture. As Aria reached up towards the bowl of popcorn her shirt rode up a little exposing her lower stomach and Gemma got a good look at the love marks Hap had left with his hands. She glanced down at Aria who was staring at the television again. "You and Hap using protection?" Aria choked a little on her popcorn turning her head around to look at her. "What…Yeah yeah of course. Tara got me a prescription for the pill three months ago trust me the last thing either of us want is a Happy Jr. running around. Things are going really good with him and I don't wanna screw that up." Gemma seemed satisfied by this answer. "Good girl."

It was late by the time Happy and Jax rolled up to the house parking next to the curb they came into the house Jax's voice soft but carrying. "Ma? You home?" He asked peeking his head around the corner into the kitchen. Aria was standing at the sink wearing her skinny jeans and white tank top washing a few dishes she turned at the sound of Jax's voice, soap dripping from her hands she quickly rinsed them off. "She fell asleep on the couch Jax I guess it's been a long day." Jax gave her a closed mouth smile turning his head to Happy and back to her. "You have no idea darlin. I'll put my mom to bed you guys can go ahead and get outta here I'll call you tomorrow about the rest of the clean up Hap, goodnight Aria." Happy gave his president a silent nod watching the blonde man walk into the living room.

In her black ankle boots Aria was maybe two or three inches taller than normal but she was still short as hell compared to Hap. She looked up at him as she stood in front of him now her hands ghosting over his cut not failing to miss the small amounts of blood splatter on his white shirt. "Ready to go home?" She asked as she balanced on her toes to kiss him on his jaw. Hap smirked leaning down and kissing her mouth. "Yeah let's go." Aria pulled on her sweatshirt and they headed out. The wind whipping her hair she tightened her hold around Haps waist enjoying the feeling of the warm summer evening the roar of the motorcycle in her ears. She'd grown to love these moments with Happy, she understood why he loved it so much the feeling of freedom it brought was exhilarating.

Aria watched the scenery fly by and she began to realize they weren't headed towards the Clubhouse they were turning onto a older residential area and Hap slowed the bike pulling into the drive way of a small two story white house with dark gray trim. The porch light was on and the interior looked dark, Happy took off his helmet and got off the bike looking at her as she just sat there. "You comin?" She unsnapped her own helmet and removed it getting off the bike slowly. "Where are we Hap?" She asked as they walked up to the porch Happy digging through his pocket for a key.

She followed him into the dark house her hand against his bicep so she didn't trip and when the lights turned on she was blinded for a moment. Looking around she found they were standing in an empty living room with dark hardwood floors that opened up into the kitchen a carpeted stairway just off to the left hand side of the entry way. It was an older house but it had character and she could smell the paint in the living room, the walls having been painted with a fresh coat of white. Aria could see a few boxes on top of the kitchen counters crumbled news paper sticking out of the tops a few plates beside the sink. Happy finally spoke. "Gemma suggested we get our own place. Its better then everyone knowing all our damn business it's not much but it's better than the dorms."

Aria turned around to look at Happy.

"You mean this is our house? Together…are you sure Hap?"

"Do you like it or not, it's just a fucking house I'm not doing anything I wasn't sure of."

"Yes Hap I love it…more then you could know until the club I've only ever lived in shit hole apartments…this is wonderful."

Aria let her hands rest on his cut the leather warm beneath her hands she tugged at his white shirt a smile playing on her lips. She looked at the digital clock on the oven from where they stood. "Its 12:03 it's officially my birthday…you wanna give me my other present now?" Happy gave her a solemn stare "I just got you a motherfuckin house what more do you want." Aria's smile grew and she pulled back heading towards the stairs removing her tall heeled ankle boots and dropping them beside the first step.

Glancing over her shoulder at him she could see how still he was broad shoulders squared back his gaze unwavering. She loved the way he looked at her in times like this the less then innocent way he returned her stare. Aria turned her back to him now the prickling sensation of anticipation building in her body as she pulled the tank top off letting it fall onto the stairs as she walked up a few the carpet plush under her bare feet.

Turning her head to look at him her steps slow and cautious a few more and she would turn the corner. Hands caressing the skin on her bare stomach she knew he was still watching so when she popped the button on her jeans she was not surprised to see him begin taking well measured steps towards the stairs, and she reasoned as she suddenly bolted that she could make it five or six more before he caught her. Aria only made three.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N(( Rated for swearing, violence and explicit sexual situations))**

The rest of their clothing and shoes had littered up the stairway winding its way to the master bedroom that wasn't overly large but big enough to hold a king sized bed a nightstand and dresser large window overlooking the front of the street white curtain drawn. On his knee's Happy had held her up against his chest from behind, his arm wrapped around her midsection. Every so often she'd rested her head back against his shoulder as he thrust harder the strokes bouncing her hips. The calloused pads of his index and middle finger rubbing quick counter clockwise circles the pleasured sensation it caused making Aria push back against him. Happy grinned as she struggled to speak to him the words having difficulty forming her body trembling a little against him. "Happy…I want to see your …face."

He pulled out now and Aria had lay with her back on the mattress her lips parted as she took deep breaths knowing any second he would steal them from her again. Happy never one to disappoint leaned down over her his broad chest blocking her view of the ceiling as he knelt between her thighs and positioned himself again, the head barely pressing into that tight heat. Looking down into her eyes as he waited a breath longer before he pushed the rest of the way inside a moan escaping her lips as he quickly began resuming his hard pace. Aria's own hand taking over where haps left off her blue eyes bright even in the poor light provided by a single shaded lamp near the corner of the room. Her gaze never leaving Happy's as he pumped faster, his hands pressing into the firm bed he could tell she wasn't going to last much longer by the way her hand moved in a hurried fashion. So when he felt her body give a delightful shudder a passionate scream building in her throat he covered her mouth with his own swallowing down all that delicious noise.

Happy gladly finished himself soon after his thrusts slowing down as he felt her tightening around him still his breathing heavy but measured inhaling and exhaling through his nose as everything settled down around them. Still inside her Happy rolled over on the bed pulling her on top of himself his hands on her bare ass he gave it a firm grab. Aria laughed in a very satisfied way her eyes shut as she rested her head on his shoulder her voice breathy against his skin. "Happy, do you think you could teach me how to shoot a gun?" She asked rising up so she straddled his waist looking down at him her eyes patient.

Happy kept his face blank as he considered her semi odd request, he knew firsthand why Aria might want to know such a skill set what with the club having dangerous connections and the lines often blurred between their enemies and would-be friends. But he knew the real reason. Aria let her fingers trace the lines along his tattoos as she waited for his answer most women might take his silence for rejection but she'd found it only meant he was contemplating the pro's and con's of the situation. Happy patted her hips and she moved off of him watching as he sat up and took her face his hands, voice firm. "You have to listen to me very carefully Aria, it isn't a fucking game you have to do exactly as I tell you." She nodded her head a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as he consented to her request the only way Happy could. "I promise I'll do what you say." She said kissing him quickly before she scooted to the edge of the bed fully intending on taking a shower before they went to sleep. Glancing at a clock she found it was very late glad Gemma had given her the day off tomorrow she was going to be very grateful to sleep in. The bathroom was bigger then she'd imagined for such a small house, a single sink, toilet, and a free standing claw foot tub shower completed the space. Turning the knobs she waited for the water to get hot and began looking in the cabinets a smile on her lips. Whoever had helped Happy move their things had been smart enough to bring all her toiletries and stock a good amount of bath towels.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom a cloud of steam behind her, scrunching her hair dry with the towel in her hands a yawn escaping her. She could see from the doorway Happy was already asleep his chest rising in slow breaths the comforter pulled up to his waist arm draped over his stomach. Throwing the towel down on the bathroom floor she shut off the light and walked carefully forward in the darkness until her hands touched the bed. Crawling up she slipped beneath covers pulling the rest of the way up to her bare shoulder, even in sleep Happy's hands sought her out pulling her closer to him and sleep came quickly for Aria. Outside near the front of the house the brake lights of a green rental car flared to life pulling away from the curb its Nevada plates clearly visible in the street lights as it rounded the corner and out of sight.

Sleeping in had proved impossible for the two as Happy's prepay had gone off around 7:30am its shrill ring waking them both. Jax's voice on the line telling him that there was an important matter that Tig and Juice had brought to his attention that may need immediate handling. He'd listened carefully to Jax's accounts of the woman who'd come to the shop flashing Aria's picture and he knew very well it was only a matter of time before she and whoever she was with figured out Juice had lied. If she went anywhere else in town, the diner for instance someone there might not have such discretion and gladly admit she worked at the auto shop. Aria had been half asleep still when he'd gotten the call and he'd kept his answers short and cryptic unwilling to let her sense something was out of sorts. Jax and Tig were going to be swinging by the house in an hour and then they were riding over to that fleabag motel off the freeway, get this shit handled before the party later in the afternoon. So he'd decided to give Aria her very first lesson in guns before they arrived.

Sitting Indian style in the middle of their bed wearing nothing but Haps shirt Aria pushed her hair out of her face and over her shoulder cornflower blue eyes staring intently at the desert eagle in Hap's hand. He showed her one more time how to load and unload the gun, check the chamber and work the safety popping out the magazine he finally handed her the gun. It looked huge in her small hands understanding the gravity of the respect a weapon of any kind deserved she paid close attention to his instructions. It took her a few clumsy attempts but she repeated back to him what he'd shown her proving to Happy she was a quicker learner but he could tell the kick back from the gun was going to put her on her ass if she fired it at the range so he'd have to find her something more compact. In the mean time this sort of tutorial would do just fine, taking the gun back to her he reloaded it and put it in its holster on his side and finished dressing finding his cut and boots.

Aria slipped out of Happy shirt and handed it to him before walking naked to the dresser and searching for something to wear. She found a dark blue halter top and pair of black skinny jeans she was halfway down the stairs when she heard knocking at the front door Tig was standing on the other side of it the top half of his head visible from the pane of glass on the door. Knowing Happy was almost ready she opened the door smiling at Tig who was holding a small package in his hands it was neatly wrapped in newspaper with a big red bow on it. The Sergeant-at-Arms grinned back at her walking into the house his eyes scanning the empty space, he leaned over package in hand and gave Aria a one armed hug his lips pressing into her temple. "Happy Birthday Doll, you like your house?" Aria took the package from him and nodded. "Thank you Tig and yes I love it. Haps should be coming downstairs any second you guys won't miss the part will you?" His arm still around her shoulders Tig shook his head. "Nah sweetheart we wouldn't miss it for world just have some club business to handle and we'll be there before you cut the cake."

As if on cue Happy made his way downstairs nodding in greeting to his brother who pulled away from Aria and headed back out the door, she could see Jax sitting on his bike in the driveway cell phone to his ear. Happy with his leather gloves on pulled Aria to him and kissed her in way that held a lot of meaning behind it, one she hadn't felt before and didn't dare vocalize right this minute. "See you at the party." Was the only verbal goodbye she received and soon Happy was out of the sight the front door slamming behind him.

It was only nine in the morning but the sun was already high in the cloudless sky, it was promising to be a hot and unforgiving afternoon in more ways than one. Happy and Tig stood out front of the motels front office quietly discussing amongst themselves what exactly the plan was. Jax came out of the office again twirling a room key on his finger a grin on his features. "Guy inside says housekeeping hasn't been to the room in two days they've refused service said a woman booked the room alone but he's seen two men with her smoking out front last night didn't get a good look at either of them." Tig cursed. "We should assume there here for some fucked up family reunion, we should just kill'em all now." Jax shook his head his eyes studying the two men as he spoke. "Let's be smart here we just got finished laying low from some serious heat we can't afford cops sniffing around for three missing lowlifes let's try and use brains before bullets on this one first"

Jackson could see neither man wanted to agree with him but his word was law for the time being until he saw no other option it was the plan they'd follow. The room the motel manager had given him was on the backside of the building just around the office away from the view of the street, the doorways facing unused land. Tig took the key from Jax and the others took up post on either side of the door guns drawn knowing they had to expect all three were inside. Mouthing a silent countdown Tig inserted the key and turned the handle pushing the door open so it slammed against the wall behind it. It was clear as they all walked in no one was inside they could see an open pathway from the door to the open bathroom, Tig cursed loudly kicking over the chair beside the table. "God damn it! Where the fuck are they?" No one answered him as Jax stood by the doorway keeping a lookout Happy walked silently around the room his eyes scanning its contents.

They must have missed them by minutes the ashtray in the room was full with stubbed out cigarettes the one with red lipstick on it still smoldering. It appeared they had every intention of coming back to room, a duffle bag open on the bed, a half drunk cup of stale coffee vending machine chips on the nightstand by the phone. They had no way of knowing the guys were planning on coming by so early in the morning, this worried Happy whatever had gotten them up and about so early couldn't be good. He took his gun and used the barrel to open the bag what he saw made him go still voice hardened. "Yo, Jax…you need to see this." He said as he opened the bag up and dumped the contents on to the comforter top. Jax's expression turned grim as he stared at the items that spilled out Tig came up behind them looking over his shoulder. "What the fuck…" A small bundle of heavy duty nylon rope, duct tape, medical grade vials of tranquilizers and syringes.

Tig picked up the vial reading over the label. "This isn't high medical grade stuff, it's for fucking dogs…this is bad Hap…If they intended to kill her they wouldn't go to this trouble you do this shit unless…" Happy finished his sentence. "Unless you wanted to subdue someone, take them back somewhere private or a long distance without a fight." Tig threw down the vial on the bed his hands behind his head. "We aren't just having a friendly chat with these freaks anymore whether Aria's my baby girl or not I'm not letting them anywhere near her." Jax glared down at the bed his hand over his mouth for a second. "Hap, call her and make sure she's at the damn house still Tig you get a hold of Chibs and Juice get them over there they're closer than we are." Tig was dialing as Jax spoke and Happy turned to his President. "Jax…We find them and talking isn't going to be what I do. I already warned the step brother and his pound of flesh is due, there's gonna to be blood." With that Happy walked out of the motel room leaving his brothers to hurry after him Tig talking on the phone as they ran.

At the house Aria was standing in the kitchen the radio playing on the counter as she unpacked the rest of the boxes newspaper littering the floor, she couldn't hear the cell phone vibrating on the breakfast bar. Happy's number flashing across the screen. Struggling to put a small stack of plates up on the top shelf she stood on her tip toes turning to another stack and that's when she thought she heard the back door open and shut. Pausing with the stack still in her hands she stood still from where she was her only view of the room opened into the living room. "Hap?" She called out. Passing by the counter she spotted the phone, picking it up she managed to answer it before Happy hung up her thumb pressing the green button to accept the call. Happy heard the line connect and then all he heard was a thunderous crashing, Aria shouting his name. Silence.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N(( Rated for intense violence, crude swearing. To know what Aria's stepfather looks like think of Michael Rooker he plays Merle in The Walking Dead on AMC. Again I own nothing. Lana Del Ray's Born to Die a song I liked listening to while writing this.))**

The dishes slipped from her grasp catching the side of the breakfast bar and flipping onto their sides before hitting the floor with such an ear shattering crash it would hurt your teeth. As if materializing out thin air Aria's step father stood in the just inside the hall his hands empty at his sides, but she knew better then to assume he needed anything external to cause her harm he could do it with a mere thought. She didn't give it a second thought as she bolted past the small distance between herself and the entry way the front door was so close she could see the slivers of sunlight pouring across the floor from its window pane. Aria never touched the door knob as she felt a hand take hold of her hair a hard jerking snap backwards and her legs upended into the air a scream of Happy's name ringing out in the air the phone shattering on the entry way floor as it popped out of her grasp.

Clawing at the hand gripping her hair she screamed thrashing for a few seconds before being thrown aside landing on her stomach Aria frantically crawled a few feet before his heavy soled boot pinned her down onto the hard wood. Pushing a good amount of his weight down onto the small of her back Aria gave a scream of pained frustration, fear evident in her voice. Her step father Eli leaning over forearm resting on his knee as he knelt down listening to way her hands clawed at the floor. "Now now, darlin' is that any way to treat your daddy?" He drawled out head tilting to the side. Aria kicked her legs uselessly behind herself heart hammering in her chest. "You're not my fucking father." She ground out and whimpered when Eli grabbed her hair again pulling her flaying up to stand on her knees ignoring her words. " What a nice set up you got here Aria, never took you to play house before…but then again I always thought you took after your dearly departed mama, head in the fuckin clouds." Aria took shaking breathes through her nose shutting her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again Eli continued. "Yea know sweetheart what just burns me up…You make so much trouble for me after I put a roof over your head, food in your belly and when I ask you to do a favor for me you refuse…get my boy shot, you think I'm that damn stupid…that you earned all this out of what, hard work? Come on Aria lets be honest with ourselves…you'd rather earn it on your back for these low lives then your own…" Eli never finished his sentence as Aria used all her will power and spit in his face.

It had the desired effect she'd been hoping for Eli was so surprised at what she'd done he released his grip on her just enough for her to turn around half on her hands and knees scrambling for the stairs. Aria started climbing up them when she felt hands' grabbing at her legs thinking it was Eli she turned on her side looking behind herself only to find it was Travis. He looked strung out and sick, sweating profusely he struggled to get a decent hold on her ankle his father shouting at him. "Come on boy you get her down here now I'm done playin around." This sent panic through Aria and something snapped inside her, the idea of Travis putting his hands on her ever again made her sick. She took her right leg and as hard as she could manage she slammed her stiletto boot heel into Travis's face. The way he howled told her she'd hit her mark and she pulled away from his hands adrenaline pumping through her veins she didn't stop until she reached the bedroom where she slammed the door bracing her hands against it as she flipped the insubstantial lock on the door handle the knob turning violently Travis's voice angry and shouting. "You broke my nose you little cunt!"

Holding her hand over her mouth Aria sobbed backing away from the door as it shuddered in its frame arms wrapping around herself she shouted at the closed door. "Go to hell Travis, Do you know what he's going to do to you!" Aria felt her knees getting weak the fear gripping her harder lowering herself down beside the bed her voice cracking as she shouted. "You touch me…you touch me and he's going to fucking gut you!" This only made her step brother more enraged and the door started to splinter as he backed up and began ramming his shoulder into it. Aria took a deep breath her eyes looking around the room finding frantically finding nothing of use until she suddenly spotted the drawer Happy kept his ammo in top dresser drawer. She tore through the drawer unable to see it from her height, her fingertips blindly touching something longer and more solid then the boxes of ammunition.

Grabbing it she pulled it out of the drawer the door splintering and groaning looking down into her hand Aria was holding one of Hap's knives, it was a Ka-Bar with a brown leather handle and Aria felt a strange and eerie calm take hold over her heart. Backing up until the back of her legs hit the bed she stood there placing both her hands behind herself as the door finally gave in. Travis barreled in blood dripping down the lower half of his face his breathing loud and obnoxious through his open mouth. She could hear her step father shouting at him to hurry the hell up. Wiping the back of his shaking hand across his face Travis began walking towards her and Aria made her voice small and tight. "Travis…Travis I'm so sorry…Please don't hurt me anymore I'll listen I promise I'll listen." Bending forward she sniffled loudly and her step brother sneered clearly displaying his disgust at her begging. "You're such a stupid little bitch Aria, if you would just listen to me and Eli this shit wouldn't happen." Moving closer to her she bent forward more making him grab her by the shoulders and raise her up by force. She'd decided when she found the knife that if Travis ever touched her again it would be his last.

Gripping the knife until her knuckles turned white she raised it up in a side angled motion Travis in mid motion picking her up off her feet his eye widening to late as she plunged downward into his neck. He dropped her as if she burned and immediately began trying to remove the blade but it was shoved all the way down to the hilt blood gushing out over his white tank top, drenching the dirty material. Travis made a terrible thick wheezing nose through his mouth as he collapsed onto his knees his hands reaching out for her. Aria side stepped his reach his fingers grazing her boots she kept a safe distance away kneeling down as he drooped forward the blood began to pool beneath him. When Travis stopped making noise his forehead resting against the hardwood floor she tilted her head watching him blink. "Now who's the stupid little bitch Travis."

She could hear the sudden roar of motorcycles deafening outside as they rounded the street corner, beginning to stand Aria's gaze met her step father who stood frozen his eyes glued to Travis's still form slumped over on the floor. Eli took a step into the room his hand reaching out to the body. "My boy….What the hell did you do to my boy!" His voice rose in volume and before Aria could move his large hands was wrapped tightly around her small neck squeezing as he nearly lifted her off the ground. "My boy….you killed him." Aria's vision was blurring now, bright spots blinding her legs flaying uselessly the room began to crash down towards the right side and Eli drug her over to the bed trying to get a better grip. Aria was weakly trying to push his face with her hands when she suddenly saw Happy standing off to the side of the bed. Lowering her arms she lay so suddenly still that Eli stopped his face scrunching up in confusion as he felt the cold metal of the gun barrel against his temple the split second click of the firing pin the last thing he ever hears, and then in one terrible lawless moment everything was over.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ((Ahhh the suspense! I know it's killing you guys I'm typing as quickly as I can. Rated for Swearing and Sexual situations, mentions of drug use.))**

The crushing silence in the room was pressing in an outward direction inside Aria's skull the ringing inside her ears growing as she lay on the bed something heavy being pushed off her. Happy's dark eyes boring down into hers his hands moving quickly over her face and throat wiping away something wet and thick. He was saying something to her and when she only stared he moved off the bed and she could see his hands were drenched in blood up to his wrists. Chibs was suddenly in front of her pulling her up by the hands so she sat straight up, he was saying something now to but she couldn't hear a damn thing.

Chib's turned away now and said something to Happy who picked her up bridal style off the bed and started walking towards the bathroom his hand covering her eyes and she pushed at it weakly trying to see what was happening in the room. Happy only held her closer and when he got into the bathroom he slammed the door shut with his boot. As if someone flipped a switch Aria began to regain her hearing as if someone were slowly turning up the volume on a television set, the ringing still present.

Happy sat her down on the edge of the tub turning on the shower leaving the curtain open and began searching underneath the sink grabbing a bottle of body wash and several wash cloths and body towels. Aria stood up from her seat on the tub and stood in front of the mirror getting a real good Technicolor view of herself in the harsh florescent lighting against the white painted door behind her Aria looked an absolute fright, she knew now what Happy had been wiping off her face and neck. Smears of darkening blood streaked across her skin it was staining her lips and eyelids it ran down in rivulets towards her collar bone her shirt sticking hotly to her skin. Copious flecks of something thicker, fouler was sticking in her hair and Aria suddenly knew what had happened when Hap had shot Eli he'd done it at a point blank distance the blow back had practically showered her drenching her blouse completely. The realization had her gagging and she fell to her knees at the toilet retching into the open bowl until she coughed raggedly.

When she was done she felt Happy pull her to her feet his hands underneath her arms clothing and all he helped her into the shower the water running pink immediately. Aria felt the hot water prickling against her skin as Hap pulled her shirt over her head and when he got her naked he was strangely gentle having her stand facing him her back to the shower spray. Taking one of the wash cloths he wiped off her face ridding her tan skin of the red reminder, tilting her head back she felt him rubbing his palms over her hair and she shut her eyes tightly unwilling to look down at the frothy pink bubbles swirling at their feet.

They stayed until the water ran cold and Happy stepped out of the shower first grabbing a huge towel and wrapping it around her shoulders the towel was so large it stopped at her ankles. Shivering her teeth chattering for a moment she stood there watching him her long hair dripping water all over the tile floor, she could hear the guys outside the door talking loudly furniture being moved. Aria hugged the towel closer around herself and finally she spoke. "…Hap…I …I killed him I killed Travis." Happy had taken off his own set of soaking wet clothing and wrapped a towel around his waist, standing in front of her he leaned down taking her head in his hands kissing her hard his tongue seeking hers. Aria moaned against the hungry kiss his hands running down her shoulders and gripping the towel he easily pulled it from her grasp letting it pool around their feet.

Looking into his eyes he had such a smoldering look it stirred something carnal and tight inside her and Aria was all at once desperate to feel more of him to know he was really there in front of her. Tearing at the towel around his waist was all she had to do as he gathered her up back hit the wall beside the door with a thud. Arms hooked under her legs Happy held her up and in one hard motion he was inside her, if he hurt Aria she didn't say she only kissed him harder calves rubbing against the small of his back as she wrapped those legs around his waist. A rough thrust turned into another before they became smooth and full of intent his mouth searing a pathway down her exposed throat her skin still damp. Happy never slowed down as he spoke against the shell of her ear his voice low and raspy. "I'm proud of you baby, you did so fucking good you didn't hesitate…"

Aria found herself smiling despite the strangeness of it all, the emotional sensation of Happy's approval making the feeling of his mouth on hers the way his stubble rubbed against her cheek that much sweeter. Her hands on the back of his head urging him on the possessive and unapologetic way he made love to her bringing the world around her crashing down and she buried her face against his shoulder, fingertips digging into his back as she cried out his name. The room around her took a tail spin as the vertigo hit when Happy pulled away from the wall and sat her on the edge of the bathroom counter his rough hands running up her back the euphoria of the moment still lingering between them.

There was a hesitant knock at the door Juices voice coming from the other side he'd obviously been thrown to the wolves by the others the sound of furniture being moved downstairs still. "Uh Hap?…are you guys done..Ow don't hit me!" There was a brief moment of scuffling outside the door before Juices voice returned. "Jax says Tara's here she wants to check on Aria and she's got a change of clothes for her..." Happy kept his eyes on Aria as Juice spoke and he kissed her a few more times before stepping back and picked up the big towel from the floor again wrapping it around her shoulders. His hands lingered on her shoulders and she could tell Hap was waiting for something else looking up at him Aria shook her head. "I don't feel bad about it, Travis had to understand I didn't belong to him he wasn't going to touch me ever again." This earned her a deep kiss Hap tilting her chin upwards. "That's my girl."

Happy stood away from her now opening the door just enough for his large frame to slip out without anyone being able to look inside. He hadn't cared one bit if the club could hear everything they'd been doing, that darker side of himself had been overwhelmed by the sight of so much blood on Aria and none of it being hers. She'd crossed an invisible line, one that perhaps he'd been waiting to present itself all along. Happy hadn't been lying when he'd old Aria he was proud of her she'd shown him without hesitation that she was willing to kill for him for them, proving to them both just how strong she could be.

The bodies were gone now and the soiled mattress removed most of the guys downstairs save for Chibs and Tig who were talking to Tara near the window. He nodded towards his brothers and then spoke to the doctor. "She's waiting for you Doc." Tara moved past the two men now and towards the bathroom giving it a polite knock before going inside leaving Happy alone with his brothers. Tig jabbed a thumb in the direction of the doorway. "Boys called Skeeter he owes us a body dump he'll fry those fuckers up and dump'em with the unclaimed…no muss no fuss…Prospects coming in tonight to scrub the whole place down top to bottom." Happy nodded moving to the dresser and pulled out some clothing. "The junkie…she wasn't with them?" Chib's answered Happy this time. "Naw brotha she must have heard us pulling up if she was in the house we don't know…Motel says no one ever came back to the room my guess is she got wind of what happened inside and split town. Jax says when the Doc's done checkin up your girly you two should head over to Gemma's." That reminded him, the club house was full so they'd be spending the night there.

Inside the bathroom Tara handed Aria a change of clothing which she was forever grateful for, the doctor assessing her as she moved around the small space. She couldn't help but think back to when Jax had killed the ATF agent in her house how jarring and disturbing it had been to her then. She could only imagine what Aria was feeling she'd known her attacker, killed him in an intimate way it was very different from firing a gun. When Aria was done dressing she turned back to the brunet doctor sitting on the closed lid of toilet she looked oddly calm and perhaps a little tired. "Aria…I think we should talk about what happened I know your probably scared, in shock at what happened that's normal…This isn't a common thing but I won't lie to you the club tends to be heavily involved in these types of ordeals." Aria surprised Tara by simply nodding her voice unwavering. "I'm okay Tara…honest I know most people would feel awful…but I just…Don't Travis and my step father. I knew what I was going to do before he even got into the room…I showed him I'm not weak, that he was going to regret he ever laid a hand on me. If I'm going to be Happy's old lady someday I have to be strong."

Tara stared at Aria in silence her lips parted in shock at her confession she was very much cool and collected the incident while terrible seemed to brush right off her slender shoulders. "That woman…who was with them, she came by the shop showing your picture do you know who she is?" Aria made a face now. "Her names Tammy she's…was Eli's girlfriend if she wasn't downstairs when everyone came then she's long gone surprised she could even drive a car she's so god damn high all the time." Tara took a moment to probe the bruised fingerprints around Aria's neck now. "Do you think she'll come back?" Aria shrugged now. "I don't know…She's lucky to know what day it is, she's going to be more concerned with finding her next fix than to worry about me. I'd say she wouldn't but then again I didn't think Eli cared enough to try and do what he did…so you never know." Looking at her feet Aria picked at her fingernails. "She was the one who told Eli he should sell me to his friends for meth, he thought it was such a great idea ever since my mother's social security checks had dried up and the state wouldn't send anymore…I told him I'd rather die than do that…So Eli told me he could do that to, that's what Travis was trying to do when Hap found me. So no Tara I don't feel bad about what I did…not one bit."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N (( The timeline for the story is going to lead into certain pieces of what's happened in Season 4 and the current running season now, so semi spoiler alerts for anyone who hasn't seen it You've been warned it's not meant to run exactly as the timeline in the show so don't get confused if it doesn't. Sorry for the delay in updating thanksgiving is around the corner so its been crazy around the house.))**

The digital clock on the nightstand beside their bed read 2:05 AM in bright neon red numbers and Aria laid there in half sleep somewhere near the edge of consciousness. Her mind vaguely trying to recall if she'd been dreaming, when nothing came to the surface she rolled over onto her stomach willing herself back to sleep. A rustling noise down the hall towards the kitchen came and she sat up on her hands listening more closely. Hap was asleep beside her lying on his back one tattooed arm draped over his stomach chest rising and falling. Aria moved to the edge of the bed and slipped down peeking out the open door down the hallway she could see the light above the dining room table was on.

Tig was sitting at the long dining room table a cigarette dangling on his lower lip as he tried to open the large plastic covering of her birthday cake a beer on the table beside it. Aria smiled sleepily scratching her head with her long nails as she approached the table, wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a pink tank top her bare feet making no noise. "Hey jerk, that's my birthday cake your stealing." She said with good humor and Tig looked up at her the plastic lid held mid air setting it aside he took his cigarette in one hand. "Had to make sure it was good…" Aria laughed softly and went into the kitchen pulling open a few drawers before she found what she was looking for. Two forks and a knife in hand she grabbed a few paper plates beside the sink before sitting down beside him smiling more as she cut him a large piece. "Gemma can't get angry if I'm the one who gave it to you." Placing it carefully on the plate for him she handed it to Tig who took it readily. "Thanks baby girl what are you doing up anyway, not having nightmares are you?" Taking a bite of her own piece she savored the taste before answering him. "No no nightmares...I heard you out here just couldn't sleep I guess." The Sergeant-at-Arms took a swig of his beer watching Aria next to him and he reached into his cut pulling out a thin white envelope tapping it on the table top Tara's handwriting scribbled on the front.

Most of his life he'd always believed everything he touched turned to shit he'd accepted a long time ago he was probably going to burn for the things he'd done. The terrible choices he'd willingly made along with others where his hand had been forced. His marriages were all brief and full of chaos his other remaining children had given into their mothers bitter ramblings and decided he was about as useful as he was present in their life growing up. He loved his children despite all of this, even if Dawn only ever called him for money even if Fawn wouldn't answer his calls which had in all honesty stopped a long time ago. He tossed the letter lightly onto the table towards Aria and she raised a brow setting her fork down to pick it up. "Doc gave it to me earlier…" Both of them had their suspicions, they didn't need to open the letter at all to tell them something they already knew but Aria started opening it regardless unfolding the bright white paper slowly.

Scanning over the medical jargon on the page she came down to the bottom where it mattered most and after a few seconds her smile grew tenfold getting out of her chair Aria hugged the older man. "Congratulations Daddy it's a girl." Mindful of his cigarette not wanting to accidently burn her he held out his arm the other returning her hug. Tig Trager found it strange and honestly funny that Aria could be so god damn pure still having his blood in her. He supposed part of him had expected the worst that perhaps it hadn't been true that Aria wouldn't want it to be. The way she spoke the feeling of her delicate arms hugging him told Tig quite the opposite Aria sat back after a few seconds her smile still present.

Tig had known the moment Tara handed him the results no matter what the answer was he'd do what he could for Aria the kid had been through hell and back, somehow still smiling and unwilling to allow it to drag her down. Stubbing out his cigarette he could see her trying to stifle a yawn that snuck up on her and Tig nodded his head in the direction of the hall. "Go back to bed your old man'll be looking for you if you hang out in here much longer." Rising from her seat she let her hand touch his shoulder. "Goodnight Tig." Watching her retreat back down the hallway and out of sight Tig knew there was a large chance he did not deserve this but like many things in his life he was going to take it anyway.

**Two months later…**

The house had been scrubbed from top to bottom, all the rooms painted with fresh coats and new furniture moved in. An easy routine had formed between herself and Happy her favorite time of day being when she was able to ride into work with him the sun barely above the trees on their block. The weather had stayed warmer than it usually did this far into fall but the past few mornings had begun to grow chilly. So Aria was dressed warm in a long sleeved white thermal shirt and tight fitting blue jeans, short heeled leather lace up boots her long hair pulled up into a high pony tail. Sitting at a small table on their back porch secluded from prying eyes with the tall fence and trees growing along the perimeter of their small backyard she continued working on cleaning a few of Happy's guns. A black trash bag laying over the top a thin layer of newspaper over it, the cleaning solvent and brushes laid out neatly.

Pausing only long enough to take a sip of her coffee she glanced up at Happy who was watching her carefully although he would say he was only making sure she didn't screw it up truth be told he loved watching her do this. She was quick study and it'd only taken a few times before she had the routine down and could do it quickly without his instruction. Originally it had been a part of her gun lessons if she was going to learn how to shoot it, she might as well know how to maintain the weapon. Hap had known a part of himself just liked watching her handle the gun the way her hair fell over the left side of her face as she worked, her concentration so serious on her angelic face.

They'd been up since very early in the morning sometime after the street lamps lining their block had turned off and before the sun had actually risen preparing his bag for a trip to accompany some of the guys on a run to deliver guns to the Cartel. Happy hadn't said anything to Aria but things inside the club were running a little tenser then usual they'd managed to keep most of it at the table amongst themselves but events that had transpired before her arrival had begun to bubble to the surface. They'd handled bad shit before and Hap had confidence in his club president to keep it contained so far it wasn't anything they couldn't learn to handle.

Knowing he was going to be gone for a few days it had taken quite a bit more time to pack than normal. Aria had instigated the first time as Hap had gotten out of the shower and it had only gone downhill from there as the morning went on. Finishing his cigarette he answered his prepay Chibs on the other end his eyes locked on Aria the decent sized hickey on her exposed collar bone keeping his attention . Finishing up with her work she only heard bits and pieces to the conversation getting the gist of it she wiped off the excess solvent with a cloth before putting the magazine back in checking the safety before setting it down on the table top. She nodded to Happy and went back into the house taking her coffee cup with her, she'd grown used to these short trips and what they entailed never asking what happened unless Happy told her on his own even then she'd never questioned anything unless it concerned them directly and as of yet nothing really had. He'd mentioned something about a case the Sherriff had on the club but it was slow moving and rumor was they didn't have the evidence they claimed and as long as it stayed that way they had nothing to worry about.

The ride to the club house was shorter then Aria would have liked despite the feeling of the cold fall air biting against her skin she'd wanted just a few more minutes with Hap the feeling of his strong frame the roar of the motorcycle in her ears. Pulling into the lot Hap parked next to the others and Aria got off standing next to the bike watching the others come out of the club house a few of the other ladies with them. Gemma hadn't arrived yet but that wasn't uncommon she normally didn't say goodbye to the guys when they left on runs anymore she'd been acting odd lately and Aria had tried already to see what she could do but the older woman had politely turned her down. Removing her helmet she turned to Hap who turned his head towards her his sunglasses on still his hand reaching out to her wrist where he gripped it firmly the pad of his thumb rubbing the skin on the inside of her wrist. "Mind yourself." Smiling Aria leaned in kissing him. "I know where the other weapons in the house are, keep the doors locked up tight even if I'm home and have the prepay on me at all times...I know the drill Tig said he isn't going after all so he might come keep me company tonight so it's no big thing."

Knowing she had to open the garage office before Gemma did arrive Aria gave him one more linger kiss his hand pushing her closer to him by the small of her back. He enjoyed the way she winced playfully slapping his hands as they pressed on her hip the skin there tender and raw still from the recent small rose tattoo he'd done a few days before. The blue flower done in a classic style suited the girl well about the size of a playing card partly visible over the waistline of her jeans. He'd said it was a preview of better things to come and Aria could only smile at the idea of what he truly meant. Happy grinned a little at how she squirmed out of his grasp and he let her go he watched Aria walk towards the office glancing back at him a few times before they had to pull out. When they'd gone Aria lingered with her hand on the doorknob to the office the roar of the motorcycles fading into the distance the sound of the street swallowing it up, pushing on the door she told herself Hap would be home before she knew it.

**A/N ((Just a short chapter this time, I'll post another tomorrow evening for sure like I said I'm putting in snippets of events that have happened and I'm entertaining the idea of Aria witnessing the larger part of Karma Tig has to face for his actions in season four. Keep in mind I've kept Clay out of the story thus far saving him for later, the idea being Tig obviously hasn't lost his standing at Srgt-at-arms and it's not as tense between he and Jax yet. So let me know what you think.)) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N ((Rated for intense and violence and swearing. It's going to get crazy!))**

Aria was closing up the office when she saw Gemma getting into her car outside of the clubhouse she hadn't seen the older woman all week it felt like and today she'd been counting on her helping at the office. Instead she hadn't seen hide nor hair of her leaving Aria to be swamped with paper work and a few clients who were less then pleased with the waiting time. It hadn't been anything she couldn't handle but by the time the last car was picked up she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and her soft comfortable bed. Giving the door an experimental tug insuring it was locked she started lightly jogging across the parking lot trying to catch Gemma before she left. "Gemma wait!" But her shouts went unanswered and Aria slowed down until she stood alone watching the Cadillac pull out of the lot one hand in her hair ruffling her brown curls she cursed. "Damn it, wonder what's up with her."

Turning around slowly Aria shouldered on her hoodie before zipping it up spotting some of the guys out by the picnic tables, Juice and Chibs playing cards while Tig paced back and forth his cell phone glued to his ear near the boxing ring. Coming up to the table Aria sat down next to Chib's the Scotsman smiling and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek one arm wrapping around her shoulders. "Eh Juicey yer in trouble now the lass is going to help me clean out all your winnings and then she'll finally run away with me." Aria smiled laughing now. "Juice don't listen to him I don't even know how to play cards and I'm sorry Chibs but I'm very much spoken for." Chib pretended to look wounded now. "Oh ye of little faith sweetheart, you'll come around." He smiled again before laying out his hand and began cackling with loud laughter. "Ah ha! See Juicey she's good luck." Juice rolled his eyes throwing his cards on the table not about to give the Scotsman any ammunition to gloat about the games sudden turn around.

Aria watched her father continue pacing his hand absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck as he when finally he stopped in place ending the conversation and walked towards the table putting his cell phone in his shirt pocket. "That was one of our associates near Oakland got a guy on the department there said he picked up Dawn on a damn DUI but they owe a favor said I could pick her up without any charges so I gotta take one of the tow trucks." Aria stood up starting to follow him towards the trucks. "Tig wait I'll go to, you have to drop me off at the house later anyway." Tig who had the truck keys in his hand stood by the driver side door. "…You sure hun, I don't know it's going to be a long night Chibs can give you a ride home instead." Aria shook her head at him getting into the cab "It's fine, besides I can keep you company on the drive." Tig relented rather quickly getting into the driver's seat his mind already on the evenings inevitably tense meeting between his two girls. They couldn't be more different but Aria had a way of winning people over without even trying he hoped this was another one of those times.

The drive down the highway was long and it was going to take a decent amount of time to get there with the way traffic was looking. Tig glanced at Aria having taken off her jacket she wore a pair of cream colored skinny jeans, a soft almost sheer crimson red colored off the shoulder blouse, the otherwise put together outfit made to look vintage was completed with a pair of scuffed black low heeled shoes. She was so different from his other children not that he had much to compare her to. "Hey Doll, tell me something bout yourself…I'd like to know more if that's alright with you." Aria looked at him resting her forearm on the door against the cold glass pushing a curl behind her ear with her other hand. "Sure, um…let's see well besides recently I've lived my whole life in Nevada mama and I moved around a lot we never stayed any where long but we never left Vegas so I got to stay in the same high school, my senior year they had this pageant for a sort of Miss Teen Nevada and my friend Tessa entered me in it and I had to borrow this extravagant dress from her it was so beautiful all form fitted and champagne colored with all these shimmering stones on it and she did my hair all fancy."

Aria smiled softly at the memory and Tig spared her a quick glance as she continued. "I was so nervous I'd never been in front of so many people but I just smiled real big and did what Tessa told me it was a highlight of my life at that point and I just felt so pretty up there I didn't even care if I placed...So imagine my surprise when they said Id won." She said smiling happily at the memory looking up at Tig. The older man spared her another glance his grinned proudly. "No shit? My baby's a real beauty queen." Aria blushed now. "Not a real one, just high school stuff…" Tig shook his head. "Fuck that you're a real one, tomorrow I'm finding you a crown and you'll wear it all day at the garage I'll make the prospects find you a sash." Aria laughed now her hand covering her face. "Dad no…that's embarrassing."

Tigs expression stilled at her words and he turned his gaze back to the road. "…To bad kiddo let me have my proud papa moment." Aria only watched him the conversation politely growing quiet between them. A short time later they pulled into what looked like a train yard the front gates open and Aria shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat as Tig pulled around a large shipping container a police cruiser visible other parked cars off to the far left. There was a tall African American man in a police uniform leaning up against it his arms crossed. Tig looked at her his hand touched hers on the console in between them. "Stay in the truck, I'll go talk to him and get Dawnie we'll be outta here in no time" Parked off to the side the truck interior pitch black from the outside she knew the man probably thought Tig had come alone and she tried to ignore the sudden sensation of anxiety this felt wrong but her father was already out of the cab the door closing behind him and out of habit Aria locked the doors watching him walk towards him.

She saw Tig slow his gait and he came to a complete stop his hands coming up in the air as the officer pointed a gun at him forcing him to lean against the cruiser as he cuffed him. A trio of black men came out from around the shipping container two of them dressed in street clothes but the man in the middle stood out the most he was dressed impeccably in a dark suit silk tie. By the way Tigs shoulders tensed she could tell he knew him. A mixture of fear and confusion filled her when the man in the suit pointed his finger in the direction of the truck and the officer by the cruiser started heading towards the truck. Tig twisting in their grasp she could hear him cussing them out even from the short distance.

The officer tapped the glass of the passenger side window with the barrel of the gun expressing his desire for her to open the door. Aria swallowed the lump forming in her throat her pulse speeding up holding up both her hands in front of the window she showed him she was unarmed and with great trepidation she unlocked her passenger side door. She wasn't stupid Aria knew whoever these people were they weren't playing around there was a bigger play happening here something she didn't understand. Pulling her roughly from the cab the officer started marching her over towards the others Aria stumbling beside him the gravel making it almost impossible in her heels. When they stood in front of the man in the suit Aria let her eyes fall on Tig he was giving her a pleading expression willing her to understand how sorry he was. She watched the man look her up and down as if he were studying a piece of property and not a person. "God has a sick sense of humor sometimes don't you think Mr. Trager….It's unfortunate that our children have to pay for our indiscretions." Aria watched as one of them went over a few feet leaning down to pull open a large metal hatch door in the ground. The man turned towards Tig. "Did you think it would be that easy? Just kill you and we call this even…I'm sorry it won't be that simple." Tig stared at him and turned back towards the open hatch inching forwards a few steps he began cursing again his voice growing in alarm as he saw what was inside pulling against his restraints as they began pouring gasoline inside Tig grew hysterical. "No no! God no, kill me please just kill me oh baby I'm sorry."

Aria who'd stepped forward could now see a young girl the same age down inside it she'd begun to paw at the sides of the metal on the walls panic in her voice as she yelled trying to crawl out of reach of the severed limbs in the murky rain water that had collected inside coughing against the overwhelming stench of the gasoline. The officer behind her kept his grip on her arm tight and unforgiving the gun in his left hand rising up and pushing hard underneath her chin causing her to yelp an involuntarily cry escaping her lips. Tig went still at this his eyes full of panic. "No please not her just kill me please I beg you just kill me." Damon Pope simply turned his head looking at Tig. "Is this what it takes for a man like yourself to beg…your at a cross roads Trager I could easily kill them both seems a terrible shame though beautiful girls you have. Not sure I'd be able to sleep at night but then again you didn't seem to lose much sleep when you killed my daughter like some animal." Tigs eyes were brimming now and Dawns cries were getting more desperate and before he could answer the officer made a motion as if he were about to pull the trigger jerking the gun upwards a little and Aria flinched a louder more terrified scream coming out. Tig began to plead again watching Pope start to wipe away Aria's tears that streaked her makeup down her cheeks and as he turned around the man with the lighter tossed it in as if casting a coin into a fountain the arc of the metal lighter catching the lamp light as it traveled it's pathway into the pit. Damon Popes voice firm and undeniable. "Know my pain ."

The flames engulfed Dawn so quickly there was no time to even register the action only the panic and horror that consumed Tig who fell to his knees screaming struggling to get to the edge of the pit. Aria screamed ignoring the gun now and tried to reach her father the flaying mass of limbs inside the pit stilling before she fell forward still an unmoving the howling screams silenced. The idea of it being her half sister an appalling realization the man let go of her arm and she fell to her knees the pain of the gravel in her knees unnoticed. Damon kneeled down next to Tig, "You and a few of your guys were implicated in the murder of my daughter and a highway chase my officer here is going to be taking you to county…your daughter that's another matter." Rising up he dusted off the front of his suit before walking away with the two men clearly having accomplished what he set out to do, a few seconds later a black town car pulled out of the neighboring parking lot.

Tig only stared off into space his head turning blindly in the direction of the smoldering hole in the ground the sound of Aria crying echoing in his ears. She laid her head down on the gravel her hands held against her chest, the man spoke finally his voice impatient as he holstered his gun on his hip trying to grab his extra set of handcuffs. "Get up, hands in the air." He had to say it twice before Aria listened and she spoke as she stood. "Please, Please don't hurt me." Being turned around to face him her hands in the air she moved quickly her window of opportunity so slim it was almost invisible.

The gun was in her hand before he could fathom the possibility and Aria aimed pulling the trigger as she swung her arm up the shot loud and explosive in the night. The man swayed on his feet his hands reaching up towards his upper chest and Aria watched the blood start to soak into his shirt it before she pulled the trigger a second time and third time rapid fire and he dropped to the ground backwards. She stood there the gun still pointed upwards as it began to shake the muscle in her forearm burning with the strain and she let it drop onto the gravel turning and half falling onto the ground next to Tig. Aria's hands grasping at his face as she knelt on the ground willing him to look at her face Aria's forehead against his. "Daddy daddy… daddy… Please look at me. We need to call the guys…we need help."

Aria tried to stand and her legs felt weak and she tried not to look at the man's face her hands hovering over his waist and pants pocket before searching for the keys to the cuffs. The moment she unlocked them Tig gather her up his arms crushing around her small frame as he rocked her against himself. "Baby I'm so sorry…I'm so fucking sorry Oh baby girl I'm so sorry." The light from the fire had gone out now and the smoke rose into the air in ghoulish wisps and Aria only clutched to her father more knowing there was nothing she could say.

**A/N ((Ahhh intense… Next chapter tomorrow so no worries. Happy returns soon.))**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N (( Sorry for anyone who hasn't seen Season Five yet, I thought I had put the Spoiler alert warning in my last chapter but it was just brought my attention I didn't so sorry! Rated for swearing, and sexual situtations)) **

The night was growing colder and Aria stood under the street lamp her back to Tig who was kneeling near the pit staring down inside. It had taken a lot of persuading but she'd finally gotten him to let go of her. Cell phone against her ear she shivered listening to it ring on seemingly endless loop the panic she'd felt had long since subsided and now the only thing left was determination to get them help. When Happy answered she could hear the sound of loud music blaring in the background she didn't even try to imagine where he was. "Happy…" The music started dying down and after a few seconds. "My dad and I are in Oakland." At first she wondered if he was even there still but she could hear him saying something to someone next to him before he spoke into the phone himself. "You wanna tell me what the hell your doing in Oakland." Aria wiped at her face her knuckles aching a little in the cold. "Tig...got a call about his daughter Dawn getting arrested, we came to pick her up…but some guy named Damon Pope, Happy I need you and Jax to come here…he…set her on fire." Happy who had imagined a few scenarios in his head could not have imagined this.

It was half an hour later when they pulled up and the moment Hap got off his bike he was walking towards her with long strides the gravel crunching beneath his boots his gloved hands gripping her shoulders. "Go stand by my bike, don't you fucking move Aria." Biting her lower lip Aria nodded taking a cautious step backwards slightly startled when Happy pulled her back towards him nearly crushing her to his chest hand on the back of her neck as he kissed her hard. Taking a few seconds to savor the kiss Aria had thought she'd understood how he'd felt but now she saw that understanding was only half fulfilled. Breaking the kiss Happy stepped away turning towards his brothers and Aria needed no more warnings making her way to the bikes arms hugging herself. Jax was standing behind Tig staring downward his hand running over his goatee, his expression full of disgust and rage. Everywhere he turned lately it felt as if he had one more obstacle after another the next one bigger than the last, uglier and more violent.

Approaching them Happy knelt down next to Tig looking at his brother's face the way he stared unblinking into the darkness Tig spoke without looking at him. "I fucked up Hap, I know that…She never should've been here…seen what happened to Dawn." Hap rubbed his thumb against his nose expression grim. "I'm sorry for your loss Brother I truly am…that being said you ever put her in this position again and whatever relationship you think you have with her…it's gone." He didn't wait for a response he wasn't going to listen to another word out of Tig mouth not tonight, rising up Happy started walking towards the motorcycles.

Jax surveyed the damage around them his main concern the man lying dead on the ground. "What happened Tig." The older man sighed now looking up towards the night sky. "Cop's on his payroll, he was going to take me to county Pope implicated that a witness identified me, you and Chib's in the chase on the freeway...He's going to know I didn't go to county when his boy doesn't show…gotta wipe that gun down good." Jax walked over to the body his eyes moving from it to Tig and across the yard towards Aria shaking his head. "This is a cluster fuck Tig, this blow back from your jacked up loyalty to Clay is starting to really tear at the club… and I'm tired of burying my friends you've already lost one kid…you wanna lose another, cause your well on your way. We've got to figure this out brother cause this can't go on with a guy like Pope he will rip us apart."

Tig rose slowly from the ground his whole body ached with a pain he couldn't quite fathom it was more inside his soul than anywhere else the club was everything it and Aria were all he had left in this world. "He made me choose Jax…between them so whatever I have to do for the Club to make this right I will." Jax could only stare at the other man watching him move towards the pit climbing down the ladder knowing the other guys would be here with the van soon he'd give Tig as much time alone with Dawn as he could.

Happy took off his sweatshirt and handed it to Aria who looked rather uncomfortable and cold her cheeks red and makeup smeared. Pulling the huge garment over her head it looks more like a dress than anything else but it was warm and smelled like Haps cologne which calmed her nerves. "Hap, Please don't be angry with him…" Crossing his arms over his chest Happy shook his head. "Aint your call to make I don't give a shit if he's your dad it's fucked up for him to have brought you here, you want to be my old lady well that's pretty fucking hard to do if he gets you killed." Aria knew he was right, she also knew this was the closest she was going to ever get to hearing Happy say he'd been worried about her. Knowing better than to argue with him she leaned in against him arms wrapping around his mid section looking up at him Aria spoke again. "Hap can we go home?" He looked towards Jax and when his President gave a nod Happy stepped away grabbing his spare helmet off the back and handing it to her.

Chib's and Juice were pulling in with the Van as she was buckling the helmet on her head and Aria was suddenly reminded of something and she stepped quickly towards the body Jax was standing near kneeling down as he watched her she picked up the gun. Haps sweatshirt sleeve covering her small hand as she wiped the gun down when she was satisfied it was tossed back onto the gravel and she met Jax's blue eyes with her own before she hurried back over towards the motorcycles. Jax turned slightly to stare at Happy who only gave the barest of smirks before they pulled away.

By the end of the new work week Aria had finally gotten back into her normal routine the nightmares having dyed down bit by bit her sleepless nights fading. She'd just walked back into the garage taking the guys orders and when she came up to one of the newer guys she did well to ignore the way he smiled at her. Keeping her eyes on the note pad she wrote down what he wanted and turned sharply on her high heels all the while his eyes admiring the way her tight jeans hugged her curves. Aria's hair piled high stray curls falling down she wore a long sleeved tight fitting black blouse tucked into the jeans. Chib's who was working on a car next to Landon looked over to where the young man's eyes were glued and he clucked his tongue loudly. "Eyes on your work boy-o she ain't for you."

Landon who'd been working at the shop for a month now had just start prospecting his favorite time of day had started becoming when Aria took their orders, anytime she came into the shop in fact. He looked at Chib's that stupid grin on his face still. "Seriously? You can't deny she's got a great ass you think she's coming to the party tonight?" The Scotsman narrowed his eyes a little towards the boy and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders the wrench still in his hand. Turning Landon towards the right side of the garage he pointed a hand towards Happy who was leaning into an engine. "Do you see that tall strapping fellow workin on the Plymouth there…" Landon stared at Happy and shrugged. "Uh…the scary guy who never talks, yeah what about him?" Chib's lowered his hand. "That's her old man he catches you making a pass and you won't have legs to walk on anymore." Slapping his back hard Chib's returned to his work fairly confident the boy couldn't possibly be that big of an idiot to ignore his warning.

When Aria walked into the Club house that night it was filled with club members and the music was pulsating through the walls in a steady flow of hard rock, wearing the same clothing as before only having traded her blouse for a black and silver tube top her hair down around her shoulders eyes searching for Happy. Her path was blocked by a tall framed body and she found Landon smiling down at her a beer in each hand. Aria gave him a soft smile in return this was going to be awkward Landon leaned down handing her the beer having to shout over the music. "Hey Aria, you look great." Aria could see this wasn't going to be easy Landon had been making these boyish passes all week and she'd shut him down at every turn Chibs had given her a heads up when the shop closed and she could see she was going to have to shut him down before Hap broke him down. She shouted back to him over the noise handing him the beer back. "Thanks but no thanks Landon you're going to get yourself hurt."

Confusion clouded his features as he took the beer back and she pushed past a few other people towards the bar where Happy and Chibs we're waiting a cranberry haired red head sitting on Chib's lap smiled at her as she approached the girl waving a manicured hand at her. "Hey baby girl! Bout time you joined the party." Smiling in return Aria stood in between Happy's legs as he sat on the barstool hands resting on his legs she leaned up kissing him, chib's set down his beer watching the two of them. "Eh Sweetheart the prospect giving you trouble?" Aria pulled back now and spared a glance over her shoulder turning back. "Nothing serious no, He just brought me a drink that's all I gave it right back and said he should back off..Hap…it's fine he can see us together over here he gets the message." Happy was already standing and Chib's pushed the sweetbutt over onto her own stool. "Whoa Hap, I already told the boy he'd best back off he makes another move and I'd say he's earned a little chat with ya." Happy grabbed his drink off the bar his eyes never leaving Landon who'd gone to the pool table watching a few of the others play.

An hour later and Aria was sitting at one of the smaller tables on Happy's lap one arm around her waist as she laughed at a story Bobby was telling them. Happy had been keeping a visual tab on Landon the entire time and the moment he'd been waiting for finally happened. Landon's eyes searched along the tables and the second they landed on Aria Hap turned and began whispering in her ear Aria looked up at him surprised Bobby stopping his story as he heard Aria say. "…Are you sure?" Happy only smiled and gave her ass an encouraging slap as she rose from his lap. Bobby raised an eyebrow as he watched Aria go towards the stripper pole one of the girls from Lyla's group up there the girl stopping and kneeling down when Aria came to the edge of the stage. She nodded to the other girl smiling as she helped Aria onto the stage and she hopped down. Glancing back down at Happy she gave him a warming stare it was hard to say no to Happy, in fact she couldn't really remember the last time she had. Attending a strip tease class with Lyla at her Yoga studio was one thing and doing it for real another entirely but she wanted to impress Happy he'd said to give him a show, but keep her damn cloths on.

Wrapping her hand gently around the pole Aria made herself relax and started dancing to the music her hips rolling in a slow figure eight before she took a stroll around it. Pretending the only person there was Happy helped the butterflies in her stomach most of the people there talking amongst themselves. Looking down at Happy she couldn't help but get into it, swinging around she let the bottom of her heels slid along the stage one slender leg wrapping around the base. The beat of the music picked up and Aria made another rotation quicker this time and she swayed her hips hands above her head before she hopped up letting herself hang upside down holding herself up by her legs she let her hands smooth down her stomach.

Chibs shook his head now groaning as he laughed. "Oh Hap, what have you been teaching this girl? You tryin to put that boy out of his damn misery or just kill him?" Taking a swig of his beer Happy only shrugged his eyes turning back to his girl "Haven't decided yet." Was the only response Chib's received. Bobby who'd seen enough stood up from the table. "Lucky bastard." He grumbled grabbing his beer about to leave. On the stage Aria came down to stand on her feet again that long hair flipping back as she went to look at Happy and she could see people being pushed out of the way near the front of the stage. Bobby who happened to look up at the same time said. "Uh Hap."

The three of them looked up just in time to see Tig Trager grab his daughter by the arm as she leaned down to shout something to him. The moment she got close enough he had her over his shoulder and was walking away from the stage. Aria kicked against him and tried desperately to explain and to make matters worse Landon chose right then to come up behind Tig his hand about to halt him. Aria glared at the prospect pushing her hair from her face she shouted. "Back off Landon, He's my dad…Dad stop it!" The prospect slowed his pace hand dropping like ten pound lead weight.

Tig didn't stop until they reached his dorm room and he dropped Aria like a sack of potatoes on the bed the door immediately began to shake in its frame voices on the outside of it. Breathing hard Aria looked up at her father he was so drunk she was amazed he was even able to carry her. His room was covered in empty beer cans and packs of cigarettes. "What the fuck are you doing up there?" He said loudly. Aria tried to sit up "I was just playing around, Hap told me to get up there so I got up there…Have you been here this whole time?" Tig ignored her question the banging on the door behind him going unnoticed. "Your better than that shit, god help you if I catch you up there again Aria." Standing next to the bed she could hear people outside the door still and she yelled over Tigs words. "It's okay Hap, He's just drunk it's fine….We're just talking." Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at her father. "Your blowing this out of portion! I wasn't taking off my cloths Hap wouldn't have let anyone touch me."

Her father only snorted sneering at her. "Cause you're a good old lady you'll do whatever he tells you huh? He explain to you what that whole title includes…You think he doesn't fuck around on you when we're on a run." Aria stilled now her arms uncrossing and hanging by her sides her anger slowly fading into a wounded sense of reluctance to answer. "Stop it, I don't care about that…what he does on a run doesn't matter, your drunk you need to cool off." Something was becoming painfully clear to Aria, her father was unhinged her sister's death was pushing him over the edge and whatever guilt he felt was eating at him. She told herself he didn't mean what he said. "Don't fucking lie Aria you're not stupid you know those whores push up.." Aria had heard enough and she pushed past her father unlocking the door and ignoring everyone in the hall rushing out of the clubhouse and into the darkened parking lot outside the cold air burning her lungs.

Happy didn't even have time to look at Tig who stood swaying in the middle of the bedroom still his eyes trained to the spot she'd been standing in. When he reached the parking lot a few of the others were close behind him and he could see her running towards the garage one of the bay doors open still. Telling the others to handle Trager Happy continued towards the garage and when he walked inside she was standing in front of one of the cars still there a 67' Ford mustang with a black paint job. Her voice sounded strangely calm. "Shut the door Hap." He paused for only a second before he pulled on the chain closing the bay door down.

When he turned around she was standing a foot away and pulling her shirt up and over her head Happy said nothing as he watched her standing there in nothing but her high heels and jeans. The moment her lips touched his Hap was gathering her up against him moving away from the car and towards where the couch was in the back of the shop her touch burning against his skin the taste of her lips sweet against his tongue.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N (( Just so everyone's clear Tig's just lashing out due to his guilt over what happened with dawn and he's subconsciously try to push Aria away because she's so heavily involved in the club now being with Hap so he's just saying what he thinks would make her distance herself. Rated for swearing and graphic sexual situations.))**

The music from the club house could be heard inside the garage as Aria kicked off her jeans, high heels falling somewhere underneath the mustang hands caressing over Happy's chest finger tips touching the snake tattoo across it. That lovely mouth of hers kissing along his neck and jawbone her voice causing his hands to tighten their hold on her hips. "He said you don't tell them no." It took Happy a second to realize what she was possibly talking about and he pulled her back away from him looking at her as she straddled his lap breathing hard.

His hand came up and Happy held her face still eyes serious. "You want to know if I screw them…When they push up on me do I tell them no…or do I fuck their brains out." He was blunt with her and he could see her struggling not to show any emotion to towards his words. Happy let go of her face now and scooted to the edge of the couch picking Aria up with him and turned around dropping her down onto it but he didn't let go of her legs. Kneeling down between them he urged one of them around his waist and after pausing for only a split second without any further warning he jerked her hips upward and slid his entire length inside. The sudden intrusion made Aria shut her eyes tightly with a loud gasp, shock melting away into a rough grinding pleasure that made her heart race Happy's raspy voice drawing her attention to the surface. "Open your eyes." Doing as she was told Aria opened her eyes to look at Hap, a moan escaping her lips as he continued this unforgiving pace her knee brushing against his side. "I don't bother to remember their names, their faces because nothing happens…because none of them are you. Don't you ever…ever ask me again if I touch another woman." He didn't give Aria a chance to speak covering her mouth with his own swallowing down the moan that was bubbling up her hips bouncing up to meet his thrusts. Happy groaned feeling Aria's nails against the skin of his back the burn he felt making him pump slower pulling out until he was barely inside her and began pushing back in inch by inch. "Touch yourself baby, right now."

Breath coming in trembling gasps Aria looked up at Happy with half lidded eyes the command making something go low and tight in her stomach. Her hand moved slowly down her flat stomach and Happy watched her middle and ring finger of her right hand begin a delicious circle rotating slowly at first and as he started picking up his speed her hand moved faster. The control he had over her was intoxicating and Happy felt the orgasm building up and by the way her head craned back and she whimpered it wasn't going to be long for her either. A few heart beats later and everything was crashing down Happy slowed down giving a few more well timed thrusts enjoying fully the way Aria shuddered beneath him. Grunting as he sat up Happy pulled her slender frame with him and sat back against the sofa sitting Aria across his lap. There was nothing nice or clean about the way they'd made love but neither of them cared and he pressed a kiss against her temple turning her face and allowing a deeper lingering kiss on her lips. Aria could only murmur something as he pulled away and cradled her against him her head leaning down against his shoulder now. "Come on, let's go back inside." He said speaking against her hair.

The party was still in full swing and the moment they walked up to the picnic tables they could see a crowd gathering around the boxing ring everyone making bets and grabbing beers. Aria could see her father very much more sober now standing inside the ring beating the shit out of the Landon the prospect. The kid never had a chance against someone as seasoned as Tigger and it showed in the way he swayed around the ring, half sobered up or not there wasn't a chance in hell Tig was going to let this punk win. Chib's waved the couple over and laughed openly at the sight of red marks along Aria's throat and shoulders. "You kid's make up then? Eh Hap save this boy from further embarrassment and show em a real fight."

Happy nodded giving the Scotsman a smile of his own and he peeled off his cut and shirt handing them to Aria who stood beside the ring watching them escort the staggering Prospect out of the ring who gladly slumped down on the metal bleachers. Her eyes meeting her father's as he waited beside the ring for Hap to get his hands taped up and when the bell rang he turned his attention back towards his Brother. Everyone loved when Hap and Tig fought, they always had the best matches neither man needing to hold back knowing exactly how far to push the other and they needed this more than anyone knew. Something about beating the shit out of each other always seemed to mend whatever problems that may have risen up, this was no different.

By the third round both of them were huffing loudly sweat pouring off them when Chib's finally climbed into the ring breaking them up. Happy took a few steps backwards watching Tig across from him the man just as scraped up and bloody as he was. Wiping a hand across his face it came away red and he held it out towards Hap. "We good brother?" Tig asked watching Hap stare at the offered hand and finally reached out with his own gripping it hard and Tig gave him a bloody grin at the returned gesture. "Yeah brotha we're good."

When they got out of the ring Aria handed Happy a damp towel and gave him a look that very much said Boys will be boys. When Tig came by them she stopped him with her hand on his arm and she pulled her father to sit on the bench another wet wash cloth in her hand. Tig started to push her hand away "Nah Doll I'm a fucking mess." Aria very gently ignored his protests. "I'm not squeamish, why don't you sit back and let your baby fuss over you..." Tig sighed now his blue eyes meeting hers as he watched her small agile hands begin to cut away the tape on his hands.

Massaging his knuckles she felt his stare and he spoke leaning down near her ear so no one else heard. "I'm sorry baby girl, I never shoulda said that shit to you…Your just so god damn beautiful it scares the living hell outta me." Leaning back he looked away into the crowd milling around the ring still. Aria took the cloth and started wiping the blood off his face. "It's okay Dad, and I'm sorry for yelling at you…I promise I won't be getting up on that stage ever again…Hap just wanted to mess with the prospect you beat the shit out of…Honestly it was stupid I'm sorry I scared you." Tig laughed a little now. "Yeah yeah, Chibs and Bobby set me straight on that one…but I meant what I said about that." Nodding to his words Aria kissed his cheek. "Can we go to breakfast tomorrow? I want to talk to you about something." When Tig nodded back to her she smiled softly and got up hearing her name being called and then she was gone in the crowd no doubt searching for Happy.

Morning came faster than anyone anticipated and Aria had put on her work cloths from the day before leaving a sleeping Hap in his bed to tip toe over the bodies in the main room. Rolling her eyes at the sight of Bobby passed out against some naked sweet butt who was face down in the floor. Beer bottles and cans everywhere she managed to make a pathway as quietly as possible into the kitchen dying for a cup of coffee. She made two cups knowing Tig would want something strong she'd spoken to him briefly before she'd gone to bed last night and she expected him out of his dorm within the hour, in no real rush she sat on the couch staring at the wall of mug shots her eyes lingering on Haps as they normally did.

She heard movement in the hallway and when Aria looked up she rose from the sofa coffee in hand and started walking towards her father who was pinching the bridge of his nose, and proceeded to dry swallow a handful of aspirin. Aria shook her head, "You wouldn't be so hung over if you quit drinking before dawn." Holding up a hand Tig shushed her. "Yeah yeah, come on your lucky I love ya or I wouldn't be up this fuckin early." She laughed now. "It's 9am Dad it's not that early come on I'll drive." Grumbling under his breath Tig began to follow her towards the door when it suddenly pushed open so hard it slammed against the wall behind it.

The moment the Sherriff's depart walked in chaos broke out in the club house, people were stumbling all over the place most of the non members being allowed to leave. The main members in the room quickly rounded up anyone else in the back of the building in the dorms weren't long to follow, half dressed girls being pushed out by officers. Happy jerked his arm away from the officer next to him and his eyes searched the room to find Aria being held down on the floor she was only being detained not cuffed like Bobby and Tig near her. Tig was shouting at the officer holding her down to get his hands off her, confusion flooded through the group as the shouting rose in volume and when the man kicked her in the side a small riot broke out. The room suddenly fell into a hushed silence as Roosevelt held up his hands giving a loud whistle and he made it over towards Tig who was still trying to kick at the officer nearest to him speaking loudly he said. "Mr. Trager, Loman, Telford, and the ever popular Mr. Teller I have warrants for your arrests pending an investigation of witnesses placing you at the scene involving a high speed chase near Stockton as well as the two deaths caused there."

Aria did her best not to fight anymore against the officer her eyes on her father's she desperately wanted to look for Happy she knew he was somewhere in the room behind her. Eventually everyone who was free to go had been ushered towards one side of the room and the guys Roosevelt had named stood along the wall near the bar cuffed and facing the room, Happy's eyes never leaving Aria's as they waited to be taken outside to the large transporting truck. When it came time and they were led outside everyone stopped as an officer opened up the back the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the lot taking precedence for just a moment. Jax stood straight flexing his shoulders against the feeling of the tight handcuffs as he watched Opie park his bike his best friend had shitty timing he thought to himself. Aria stood next to Tara who spoke low. "What is he doing here?" They both gasped as Roosevelt and Winston exchanged words and Opie promptly punched the Sherriff in the face earning him a pair of cuffs of his own.

Everything seemed to be happening so quickly and before she knew the doors were closing and the truck was pulling away. Standing in the parking lot with Tara she ran her hands through her hair feeling lost and frustrated and more than a little cheated a childish part of herself was angry they wouldn't let her near Happy, to say goodbye to him or her father before they were taken away. The worst part was that the waiting had begun it was all they had left now.

**((Okay the plot for how long the guys are gone is going to change unlike the short amount of time they spend away in the show. I'm taking votes on what should happen next for Aria and Hap, what would everyone like to see? Such as what was she wanting to tell Tig before the cops showed up? Let me know!))**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N(( This chapter is mainly through Aria's point of view. Enjoy!))**

In a time of crisis there was only one place to go when you needed guidance and advice, and that place for Aria was Gemma Tellers home. The matriarch had always been a pillar of strength for the women of Sam Crow but lately that reputation was faltering as Aria could clearly see by the way Gemma had been acting as of late. Something greater was troubling the older woman and her boys current incarnation wasn't helping matters. Aria nervously wrung her hands together as she waited for Gemma to come out of her master bedroom it was already noon and it seemed her day had just begun, sitting across from Aria was a tall Hispanic man with slightly graying hair and well trimmed goatee he had numerous tattoo's visible and wore a white thermal shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had kind eyes and a gravely sort of voice that reminded her of Happy if he were far more mellow and easy tempered.

Nero studied the young woman in front of him Gemma had spoken very highly of the girl telling him she was a hard worker and loyal to a fault she was clearly troubled though her small hands had not stopped fidgeting since she'd arrived. He assumed perhaps it had to do with the fact several of their members were currently being held in County soon to be moved to Stockton. He leaned forward "Gemma should be right out…" Smiling politely Aria asked. "…So you're her boyfriend then I'm sorry if I sound nosey I just haven't seen her much and I'm actually shocked I caught her at home Id thought perhaps she had a new love interest." Nero laughed good heartedly shrugging both his shoulders. "Eh I don't know bout that but I do care about Gemma she's certainly one of a kind."

Aria laughed a little herself now knowing that was truer then he possibly knew and she tried to gather her thoughts now as she heard the door down the hall opening. A more put together Gemma Teller emerged her highlighted hair done well and a usual attire of well tailored black jeans and cream colored blouse present. Aria rose from her seat and met her as she came out of the hallway "I have a problem Gemma…I…I'm really scared." She heard her own voice cracking and Gemma looked to Nero giving him a concerned stare before ushering the young girl back down the hall to her bedroom where she shut the door. "Sweet heart…what's wrong? Is it about the guys honey we'll figure this out unfortunately this is a side to the club you haven't seen yet…the clubs lawyers are working on it My boy will keep them safe they'll get protection inside." Sitting down on the bed Aria struggled to find the words to say. "It's part of that…I wanted to talk to my dad about it but they got arrested before I could and I wasn't even sure but…now I know."

Gemma suddenly understood and it was clear now why Aria was so distraught she had good reason to be, her father and Happy were beyond her reach at the moment and now there was a seemingly much larger problem looming above her. Sitting down beside her she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Oh honey…shit. You're sure? Really sure?" Aria nodded. "With everything happening I thought it was just stress I was only a few days late it wasn't out of the ordinary but when it turned into a week I took five tests, I have an appointment with Tara at the hospital today and I'm so fucking scared what do I tell Happy? I don't want to tell him this while they're in prison not to mention Hap doesn't want kids ever." Gemma's expression turned a little sour now. "Aria this shit isn't going to go away just because you pretend it isn't there I was younger than when I met Jax's father John and I was pregnant two months later he almost wasn't there for Jax's birth…this is your life sweetie you can't run from it…You have two options we can make an appointment to handle this situation or Tig's going to be a grandfather what's it going to be?"

Taking a deep breath Aria looked up at Gemma. "I love Happy, I could never get rid of a piece of him like that…I don't want to run from this I want to see it through." Standing up she looked at Gemma who remained seated. "Would you come with me…to my appointment today?" Gemma smiled now. "Of course baby girl I wouldn't miss that for the world let me just tell Nero we're having a girls day." By two o'clock that afternoon they were in the darkened room in the maternity ward of the hospital an ultra sound technician sitting beside her moving the wand along her still flat stomach. Gemma and Tara stood on the other side of the bed Aria's hand in Gemma's as the technician smiled pointing up at the screen. "There we are ladies…congratulations Ms. Daniels your looking to be 9weeks pregnant…Wow look at the heart beat you're going to have a strong baby." Aria felt herself tear up now and she clutched Gemma's hand tighter wishing Happy could be here hoping beyond hope that he would want to be here.

The technician printed her out a few pictures and they were soon driving back to Aria and Happy's house the main topic of discussion was when Tara could drive Aria to the prison to visit Tig and hopefully Happy. The lawyers were working out a date and as it turned out the following day they heard back and it would be another week before they could get in to see anyone. Jax had managed a phone call to Tara in which he said they were holding up and had gotten protection but it was shaky at best they had to figure out an end game strategy.

Life had a strange way of being cruel and unfair in the most important of times and as fate would have it Aria was told Happy was not allowed any visitors. A fight amongst the prisoners had broken out and he was in solitary for the time being all privileges revoked, her father however was allowed visitors and so Aria counted her blessings knowing that she would just have to adapt to the changes. She waited anxiously in the small family visiting room other couples and various people already conversing with other inmates. She could see Tig walking in escorted by a guard his hands cuffed in front of him but his legs left free he had a cut beneath his right eye and a slight barely noticeable limp to his step but he smiled big seeing his daughter. Never had Aria wanted so badly to hug him but she knew they would never allow Tig to embrace her, sitting back down she laughed a little nervously. "Hi daddy…" Tig put his hands on the metal table wishing she didn't have to see him like this. "Hey baby girl…you holding up okay? I'm sorry Hap couldn't see you he should be out soon though back in general population."

Aria dug in her pockets now holding the sonogram picture face down in her lap. "That's good, I…Dad I have something I want to show you it's important I wanted to tell Hap first but you deserve to know to." She placed the photo face up on the table now sliding it over to Tig who stared down at it with an unreadable expression. She waited with bated breath for any sign of a reaction and after a moment Tig reached his fingers out picking up the grainy picture. "I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asked almost unheard by Aria who nodded a smile beginning to form. "Yeah…Yeah you are, I'm about ten weeks now another ten and we can know what it is…Gemma thinks it's a boy." Tig wished now more than anything he could embrace his daughter she had a long and uncertain road ahead of her the clubs future was on unstable ground but this news was a bright shining star in the darkness and he wanted her to know that. "Baby girl this is wonderful…you're going to be such a great mom." Smiling Aria asked "Will they let you keep that? Could you show Hap for me…I think he would take the news better coming from you."

Tig held the photo a little closer to himself now his face remaining hopeful to her. "I'll try Doll okay, my times up baby you be careful don't overwork yourself I'll call you when I can" She nodded and he turned to the Guard coming up to the table and flashed the picture to him. The guard took it in his hand studying it before he glanced between the two of them a skeptical look on his face. Tig rolled his eyes. "It's my grandkid, can I keep it or not." The guard took one more look at Aria and then handed the photo back to Trager who pocketed it quickly and to his surprise the guard turned away for a moment indicating she could hug her father. Aria did not waste the opportunity and she quickly hugged Tig her small arms tight around his neck. "Love you daddy, stay safe…I miss you." Pulling back Tig nodded kissing her cheek before the guard began to lead him away and out of sight.

The car ride home was long and Aria rubbed her palms over her barely showing stomach Tara glancing over at her from time to time. "So Tig was excited?" She smiled big now looking at the brunet doctor. "Yeah he was so happy…they let him keep the picture he's going to talk to Hap when he gets out of solitary." Her smile fading slightly and Tara turned back to the road knowing what the girl was thinking. She'd faced a similar experience when she found out she'd been pregnant with Thomas and Jax had been in prison then fourteen months and she'd been left alone to raise Abel and have her baby alone. A similar fate seemed to await her friend and she prayed they would release the guys before that much time had passed. "That's good Aria, how about we go home and make some lunch for the boys. I can put them down for a nap and we'll watch a movie or something." Watching the passing scenery outside Aria nodded her mind racing with worries that had been plaguing her for weeks a distraction would be a welcome thing.

This was the longest four months of her existence a week after seeing her father Tig had called the house telling her that Hap had been released back into their cell block and that they were holding it together she could tell he was avoiding a certain growing subject his main focus asking how she was doing. Eventually Aria couldn't take it any longer knowing this call would be ending soon. "Dad, did you tell Hap…Did he get his visitation back I want to see him." Tig sighed on the line cursing under his breath. "Yeah I told him…." Aria had sat down at this her chest growing painfully tight. "He doesn't want you to see him in here…he told them to take you off his visitor list baby now listen no no don't cry Aria damn it please I can't handle it if you fall apart."

Aria did her best to compose herself but the pain she felt was consuming her she'd been able to remain strong all this time with the hope of seeing Happy soon. But now he was pushing her away and this was something she'd feared the most. Taking a long shaking breath she spoke as calmly as she could. "…Is he mad?" Tig took a moment to answer her telling Aria all she needed to know. "He's…conflicted Honey give him time we're dealing with a lot of shit in here He'll come around Aria, as much as I loved seeing you in reality you shouldn't even be coming to see me this isn't a place for you." He said trying to justify to his daughter what Hap may be trying to do when in truth he knew the other man wasn't exactly handling the bombshell lightly.

The phone line beeped three times letting them know the call was going to be terminated in fifteen second and Aria exhaled loudly into the line her fingers running through her hair. "Okay dad…I'll talk to you later okay..I love you bye" Tig spoke his farewell and hung up the phone turning back around to face Chibs who was leaning against the wall beside him. "How she doin Brotha, Lil one okay?" Tig nodded. "She's broken up but holding on she's just pissed about Hap…" Chib frowned now understanding Tig's meaning there was nothing any of them could do about it, that was between Hap and his girl and by the looks of it nothing was going to get resolved until they were released in another month. Pushing off the wall Chib's followed Tig back to their area trying to distract the troubled Sergeant-at-arms with a card game.

Lately Juice had been the one to take her to her monthly doctor visits and that was who sat with her in the ultrasound room now. His knees anxiously bouncing as the technician put the gel onto Aria's swelled stomach the girl was so tiny that she was all belly, everyone had been joking it looked like she'd eaten a basketball it was so perfectly round. At first Juice had protested telling Gemma he was pretty damn sure none of the girls wanted him in the room today but Gemma had told him he had to grow some balls and sit with Aria. She'd told him it was just an ultrasound and they were supposed to tell her what the sex of the baby was today that had made him feel a little bit better but it didn't change the fact this room gave him the creeps.

The technician began running the wand over her belly searching for the right spot when she smiled at the two of them her eyes on Juice. "You must be thrilled, is this your first baby?" Juice almost swallowed his tongue shaking his head vigorously. "Oh no we're not together…I mean the baby's not mine I'm just here for moral support." The nurse looked confused for a second looking between the two of them. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed…okay well anyway let's take a closer look here." She moved the wand around some more until she finally stilled her hand making a few clicks with the mouse she smiled at Aria. "Congratulations It's a Boy!" From the beginning Aria had thought she hadn't cared what it would be but she found herself overjoyed to hear this. The guys were coming home in a few days Jax had managed some sort of deal with Pope that was all any of them on the outside knew, he'd been heavily cryptic to Tara over the phone. Her hope was that when she saw Hap he would take the news better knowing he had a son on the way.

As they walked outside Juice held the door open for Aria as they made it down into the hallway heading for the elevator. The doors sliding open as they approached both of them stopped dead in their tracks Juice stepping in front of her his arm keeping her behind him. Damon Pope stepped off the elevator his face remaining neutral he held a large basket in his arms and the picture just looked wrong. He stood in front of the pair his eyes staring Juice down. "Relax Mr. Ortiz I come bearing gifts for the new mother to be…and a word of advice." Aria moved to the side her right hand on her stomach and the other on Juices arm. "And what advice would that be Mr. Pope does it involve bon fires?" Her voice sounded strong and Aria was grateful for that she wanted him to know that despite the upper hand he appeared to have she was not going to allow him to push her around. Pope smiled now shaking his head. "No it doesn't your probably aware your father and the others are being released Mr. Teller and I have an agreement of sorts and Trager had agreed to behave as long as he obeys the rules and does what Teller needs him to no one needs to worry…I think you'll agree with me when I say he should heed these rules he has an awful lot to lose now." With that Pope handed Juice the cellophane wrapped basket containing various baby related items before turning back to the elevator leaving them with those parting words.

Juice stared at the basket and turned towards the trash can beside the doors shoving it down inside it. "Hate that asshole…" He muttered looking at Aria she didn't seem overly shaken in all honesty she seemed pissed she turned her blue eyes to Juice. "That makes two of us."

**A/N(( Ah bombshells I know…Anyone who might think it's a little harsh happy's reaction to her pregnancy in truth that's probably his honest reaction he's lived a life that has never had a place for children and with the looming dangers the club faces on a daily basis it's probably spot on for him to refuse her to come see him in the prison it doesn't mean he won't change his opinion once he see's her so don't worry to much.))**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N(( Just for you guys I stayed up late to write another chapter! Hope you enjoy it))**

The garage was just closing when the roar of motorcycles filled the air and Aria who had been half asleep on the couch inside the club house sleepily sat up rubbing her stomach. Juice was supposed to take her home once everything was locked up and she rose up off the sofa carefully one hand on the small of her back she headed towards the doors fully intending to find him. Wearing a maternity tank top it was form fitting and showed off her swelling stomach in a flattering way, Tara had found her a pair of maternity jeans and from behind you would never even know she was pregnant her normal high heels having been replaced with a pair of comfortable flip flops. Pushing the door open she squinted against the fading sunlight outside and had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the change from being inside the darker clubhouse interior.

After a moment she could hear whooping and hollering as the motorcycles turned off and when Aria turned to look towards the sounds she could see her father walking towards her a huge plastered on his face. She was so shocked to see him she couldn't find words to say as he kneeled down and put both his hands on her belly. "Grandpa's home little man!" He said loudly before rising up and hugging Aria as tightly as he could manage while avoiding her stomach. "Jesus Christ Doll you look huge like you ate a fucking basket ball you weren't kidding." That got Aria's attention and she playfully slapped his arm. "Dad that's terrible…" Kissing her cheek Tig ignored her remark and stepped back. "Seriously sweet heart you look ready to drop I thought that Idiot was taking care of you while I was gone." As if on cue Juice suddenly appeared running out of the garage he jogged up slowly as he spotted Tig standing next to Aria and the Sergeant-At-Arms gave him a withering look. "Hey asshole why the hells my baby girl standing out here alone for huh?" Aria sighed listening to her father give Juice a hard time and she watched Juice look back and forth between them with a helpless sort of expression. "I'm sorry Tig, I had a customer and I swear I was coming right inside to take her home…"

Juice was spared any punishment from Tig as the older man suddenly broke out in a smile which did nothing to ease Juices anxiety. "Lucky for you Aria put in the good word about what you did for her at the hospital…You did good Juice." Giving Juice a hard slap on the back he turned back to his daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on baby girl I'll take you home just let me grab some stuff out my dorm and I'll be right out." She watched Tig walk inside the club house and she turned to walk towards her car and stopped in place. Pulling into his space was Happy Lowman his sunglasses on she couldn't read his expression so overwhelmed with seeing Tig she hadn't truly allowed herself to realize the boys were home, all the boys.

Hap cut the engine of his bike and remained seated as he stared across the parking lot at where Aria stood her hands resting on top of her stomach. It was a stark contrast compared to the last time he had seen her even almost five months pregnant she still looked damn good. Taking off his sunglasses he got off the bike tucking them in his shirt pocket and started walking towards her the sun setting behind Aria gave her a rather angelic quality and he found himself glad she wasn't walk away from him not that she was going to get very far. Happy was dead tired, he wanted a hot shower food that he could actually distinguish and most of all he wanted Aria. The hell of the past four months had been instantly evident to him, and what was a disturbingly common experience for him had probably been a startling experience for Aria. He had no doubts had she been anyone else a lesser and weaker woman she would not be waiting there for him now his child growing in her belly.

She'd respected his wishes and not pushed to see him in prison which had been a blessing in disguise they'd been in over their heads while serving their time inside playing Popes twisted game. The possibly sacrifices they'd almost had to make still weighed heavily on his mind and Happy hadn't wanted her to know any of it. Admittedly when Tig had come to him with the news of her pregnancy he hadn't been thrilled the timing couldn't have happened at a worse time, the mere thought was uncomfortable for him. When Tig gave Happy her second set of ultra sound pictures the grainy image having changed dramatically from an odd blob to an unmistakable outline of a child it all had suddenly become very real and unavoidable for Sam Crows killer. He'd had a lot of time to think about everything, what this meant for himself how he felt about Aria and he'd been angry for an entirely different reason she was so far removed from him her and his son…

When he was only a few feet away he stopped in front of her and before Aria could speak he leaned down his hands on the back of her head kissing her deeply and it took her breath away. Any words she'd practiced saying to Happy in her head simply fell away and all she thought was 'oh how I missed this' and she leaned into the kiss returning it and she clutched his cut in her small hands as if to anchor him to that single spot forever. After a few more lingering kisses Happy pulled back and Aria took a good solid look at him she was so overwhelmed that he was home and she smiled taking her hands and rubbing them on his head touch the black hair on his head such a strange but ultimately pleasing sight. "You have hair…" she said smiling more and Happy rubbed a hand over his own head. "Wasn't exactly allowed a razor." He said his raspy voice sounding so good to her ears. "It's fine Hap…different but I like it, you must be tired my dad was going to take me home unless you want to just stay the night here." The idea had its appeal but Happy was tired as fuck of sharing a space with anyone other than Aria and he shook his head. "Fuck that, let's go home we need to talk about some things anyway."

As previously planned Tig drove Aria home and Happy followed behind them on his motorcycle it was good and dark out by the time they pulled into the small driveway. Walking into the house Happy noticed that there was a lot more furniture then had previously been inside their home when he left, a longer couch and coffee table a few picture frames on the wall a large photograph in particular catching his eye. It was a picture of Aria standing beside Hap who had been leaning against his motorcycle his arm around her waist holding her against him from behind as she grinned big for the camera her smile beaming. He wore his usual stern expression in the photograph and he had no doubt probably threatened whomever had wanted the picture in the first place not able to remember when it had been taken he assumed he'd gone along with it for Aria's sake.

Aria went into the kitchen the moment they got home and started pulling a pan out from the cabinet fully intending to cook him something to eat she knew Hap had an appetite and the prison food had to be atrocious. She started cooking him a steak and knew it would be done by the time Happy came back downstairs after a hot shower and she had nearly timed it perfectly when he emerged and to her pleasant surprise he had not shaved his head. Standing behind her Happy leaned down his chin on the top of her head, "Fuckin spoiling me." Aria smiled turning the steak over in the pan and when she was satisfied it was done to his liking she turned off the stove and plated it setting it down on the counter before she turned around to face him. "Hap, I know this is a lot…the whole baby thing and" She never got to finish her sentence as he kissed her and she'd never been so pleased to be interrupted. "I'm man enough to know when to step up and take responsibility Aria, this aint what we planned but I'm no fucking coward no way in hell would I walk out on you and my son." That was more than Aria could have ever hoped to hear from him and as if their son wanted to exclaim his joy at this as well she winced feeling him deliver a few strong kicks. "He likes your voice…here give me your hands Hap." She took his large hands and placed them on her belly in between them and he didn't have to wait long before he felt the baby move beneath his palms as if he knew his father was there. Things were certainly changing.

There was a short few days of peace in the house before where it felt as if they did nothing but hideaway in their bedroom the drapes pulled tightly over the windows and Hap's prepay turned on silent. It was nice to pretend even for a little while that the rest of the world did not exist but as always this period of rest had to come to an end, the club had important matters to handle and Aria had work knowing Gemma would not allow her anymore time off. That week Tara had planned to leave the boys with Neeta and take Aria shopping for a few things for the baby, the spare guest room across the hall from theirs had remained empty until just recently. Tara had already brought over Abel's older white crib and mobile a few boxes of clothing that he and Thomas both had outgrown. Lyla had also promised a few of Pipers things but something told Aria now that Opie was home again they were going to work out their issues. With a knowing look she'd told the other girl to hold onto the items for a little longer. Opie had seemed different when the boys had returned and the tension between the two of them had seemed lighter which made Aria happy she hadn't really gotten a chance to know the man very well but she could see how he felt about Lyla when he thought no one was watching.

Currently sitting up in bed Aria was folding some laundry her eyes glancing up from time to time at Happy who was standing with his back to her the cell phone to his ear as he was talking in Spanish to someone. She'd raised a brow when he looked at the number and answered it in another language, she didn't think she'd ever heard him speak Spanish before. When he got off the phone he sighed loudly and Aria who was finished with her chores scooted to the edge of the bed. "Everything okay?" He seemed to be deep in thought and finally he responded to her. "I need to drive down to Bakersfield and I need you come with me." Aria stared at him confused. "Why…what's in Bakersfield?" Happy only went to the closet and pulled out a duffle bag handing it to her. "Pack something for overnight it's just a quick trip." She stood up from the bed now and started going through her dresser drawer searching for a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, throwing in a few toiletries and slowly making her way downstairs.

She finally broke Happy down about the end of the first hour of driving and he gripped the steering wheel hard not upset but the tension in his shoulders making him fidget he sighed finally answering her. "My aunt called…she takes care of my mom she called the shop when she couldn't reach my phone while I was away wanted to know when I was sending money for her medication…Gemma and her big mouth mentioned you and the baby." Aria stared at Happy a confused expression on her face. "…Your mom…what did she say to you?" Happy kept his eyes focused on the road a mile marker telling him they were only ten miles away now. "Told me I was being disrespectful for not bringing you to meet her sooner." Aria may have thought of Happy being scolded as humorous any other time the fact alone that it bothered him at all was saying something. He had never mentioned any family and when he'd gone on trips to Bakersfield before he had never said why and Aria had never asked. Part of her was nervous now what if his mother hated her? Would it make any difference? She'd couldn't recall a time she had ever met a boyfriend's parents save for maybe in high school. Happy wasn't exactly her boyfriend either, he was something more serious everything with him was always something deeper, an unspoken understanding.

When they pulled up to a small green house in a lower income neighborhood Aria was feeling anxious from being stuck inside the car for so long needing to stretch her legs. She wished Happy had told her before they'd left the house just who they were meeting she would have done her hair better checking her appearance in the car mirror she followed Hap up the short steps to the front door. The house was older but seemed in good condition although it was in need of a fresh coat of paint it had a modest garden that only held a few small rose bushes and potted plants near the steps a chain link fence running around the perimeter of the lawn. Hearing the door knob turn from inside the house Aria braced herself for the introductions and Aria noticed Happy stand up a little straighter as the door opened.

The white front door pulled back and an older Hispanic woman who had to be in her fifties stood in front of them, her eyes moving from Happys tall frame to Aria and the woman's serious expression instantly fell away in a look of shock. Aria was taken aback when she immediately started shouting inside the house in Spanish none of it making a lick of sense to her. Hearing Happy actually groan next to her gave Aria reason to worry and he let his hand rest on the small of her back urging her inside the house as his Aunt waved her hands wildly telling him to shut the door.

The living room was actually fairly decent sized and well lit with several floor lamps a television sitting on a low coffee table pushed against the wall. There were photographs on every available surface and wall space it seemed but Aria's attention was focused on the woman sitting in a plush old recliner she looked very similar in her facial features to Happy's Aunt but it was her eyes that told Aria this was his mother they shared that same deep seriousness.

Just as Aria was wondering if she should ask Happy if his mother and Aunt spoke English the woman in the chair spoke. "Come closer I want to get a better look at the woman my son has felt the need to hide from me." Wanting to make a good impression Aria approached her and stopped a few feet away only to have her wave her hand closer taking Aria's small hands in her own. Holding her arms out to the side she appraised Aria carefully and finally a wry smile formed on her lips. "My my you're young…and so pretty!" Aria smiled at the compliment but frowned as Happy's mother turned her left hand over her thumb going over her ring finger and she clucked her tongue saying to the Aunt something in Spanish and the other woman proceeded to hit Happy in the arm with a magazine she had been holding speaking to him in a scolding tone. Aria looked at Happy who was doing everything in his power not to snap at his Aunt she'd never seen him act this way before and turning back to his mother Maria she asked softly. "…Um may I ask what's wrong?" Maria let go of Aria's hands as she spoke. "I told her that you do not have a ring, my David has not proposed to you." Aria didn't know what sounded more startling the fact they seemed upset that they were pregnant and not engaged or the fact that Happy's real name was David. She was having a hard time figuring out if Maria was overly bothered by this fact she could see were Happy got his ability to look so guarded.

Sensing Aria's distress his mother smiled again and pointed to the sofa next to her chair. "Sit you must be tired such a long drive you had to make…David…go get her something to drink please." Happy stared down at his mother and he knew better then to do anything other than what she'd said and once he was out of sight Maria's smile grew. "Tell me something my dear...how did you and my son meet?" Happy had come back into the room now a glass of ice water in his hand and he held it out to Aria who took it gratefully and shyly watched him sit down next to his Aunt. She had never had to explain to anyone just how she and Happy had met it wasn't exactly a story you planned to tell your kids someday. "Well…you see…I met Hap…David in Nevada where I'm from and I was in a difficult situation you could say and he came to my rescue. Turns out he works with my Dad at the garage in Charming and I got a job in the office helping Gemma and we just…never were apart I guess."

Maria who had been listening carefully to her cryptic story knew there was something more to their meeting and she decided not to pry any further into it. The deciding factor in this being the way her son's eyes never left Aria and it prompted her next question. "You'll have to forgive my forwardness my illness has made me rather blunt you must care very deeply for my son to stand by him. He does not tell me much but I know his lifestyle is a dangerous one it makes him work hard to provide my expensive medication …someone as young as you to be pregnant and unwed you are very trusting in him." Aria stared at Maria her son giving her a sharp jab in the ribs as if he was becoming fussy putting aside her shyness she replied. " I trust him with my life I accept who he is and what he does…I love him very much I don't need a diamond to tell anyone that." Looking from Maria and over towards Happy she realized love was never something they'd discussed and perhaps this wasn't the time or place but she needed his mother to understand she was serious. Happy's expression revealed nothing and he seemed suddenly focused on the wall behind her.

Maria chuckled at this and clapped her hands together. "You have spirit I like that…now tell me what are you going to be naming my first grandson if he is anything like this father he will need a strong name." Aria wanted to laugh a little now herself this woman was unpredictable. "Still mulling it over a little but I was thinking Alexander, Alex is my father's name." On that note the afternoon soon became evening and the tension in the room became non-existent an easy flow of conversation happening between the two women until Maria grew tired and after a short and private conversation alone with her son did she take her leave.

Finally alone in the guest room Aria stretched out on the bed propped up against a few pillows she watched Happy at the foot of the bed her tank top pushed up as she rubbed lotion on her belly. "So David huh?" She asked and tried not to giggle at the way he tensed up dropping his boot on the floor he turned looking at her over his shoulder. "Not a fuckin word about that when we get back." Pretending to zip her mouth closed Aria mimicked a motion as if she were throwing away a key. "Your secret is safe with me, I think she likes me…what did she want to talk to you about alone?" Happy turned away from her again finishing undressing. "Nothing you need to know." The tone of his voice told Aria to leave it alone and she rubbed the rest of the lotion on her hands along her forearms before pulling her shirt back down trying to get comfortable. Happy laid down next to Aria with his hands resting under his head staring at the ceiling as the room became dark studying the outline of Aria's body in the darkness he kept to his decision it was nothing she need to know about at least not yet. Maria had very plainly explained to Happy that Aria was special and deserved to know he was committed if anyone understood how hard it was to wonder if you were going to raise your child alone it was his mother. He had told his mother that he understood what she was saying but to kindly butt out of it he had a certain way he wanted to handle things and he would do it in his own time and not a moment sooner. Maria had only smiled at him and shook her head saying to him. "Oh David you are so stubborn always demanding control of every second you must take a moment to stand back and look at the bigger picture in front of you… not everything is about the end game."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N(( Short chapter for you guys before thanksgiving hope everyone has a great day! Eat lots of turkey! Chapter is rated for swearing and drama))**

It was not an uncommon sight to find Aria asleep on the leather couch in the clubhouse in the middle of the day having been relieved of her duties in the office at the garage until after the baby was born she'd taken to simply helping around inside. Things had been a quiet mixture of chaos as of late and that was nothing new Jax and a few of the guys had come barreling out after Church Happy along with him telling her to stay inside and rest she was a two days past her due date and everyone had been on pins and needles. Whatever was happening within the Club couldn't be ignored and she understood this promising Hap she would stay right there and if she wasn't in the main room when he came back she'd be in his dorm room.

Sitting up on the sofa Aria watched them all leave accustomed to feeling out of sorts she intended on just going to his dorm room now standing up she winced feeling a terrible pain spread across her stomach. It nearly brought her to her knees, bracing her hands against the arm of the couch she looked up towards the door her voice struggling to shout out. "Hap…Hap" Of course there was no answer and she cursed eyes searching the bar for her purse and she could see it sitting on the bar. Each step seemed like four and by the time she was half way there she suddenly remembered Chib's had not gone with them he was working on a classic car that come in earlier this week in the garage still. Thankfully the door was closer then the bar and she pushed it open holding onto the handle Aria shouted as loudly as she could. "Chibs!" The Scotsman went on working on the engine his chin length hair covering his face as he leaned down and she felt her stomach tighten again with the contraction panicking she tried again. "Filip, Filip!" Chibs who had been engrossed in his project perked up immediately hearing his name such a strange thing to hear it shouted in such alarm. Looking up towards the club house he dropped the tool in his hand bolting across the parking lot as quickly as his feet would carry him by the time he reached her she was almost kneeling on the ground. Shoving his hair out of his eyes Chibs knelt down his arm around the small of her back. "Ah shit love, come on I'll help ya inside don worry none we'll call Hap right after we call an ambulance." Kicking the door open the rest of the way Chibs started helping her towards a chair and before he could even get Aria seated she gave a pained cry. "Its happening to fast Chib's the baby isn't going to wait…I can't have him here I can't."

Taking a moment to assess the situation Chib's could see the girl was right, this little boy wasn't waiting any longer and he had no choice but to make the call for the ambulance and hope they made it in time the level of pain Aria was experience wasn't normal if his memory served him correctly when his daughter had been born. Flipping open his cell phone he dialed as he spoke to Aria telling her he would be right back and while the 911 operator asked him questions he ran to his dorm where he had a medical bag fairly similar to Tara's. When he returned to the main room the phone fell from his hand dropping to his knees in front of the chair hands holding Aria's face her skin pale Chib's gently pushed her hair away hitting her face softly. "Aria, Love no no open your eyes sweetheart! Look at me right now damn it." Aria did not answer Chibs right away and the blood pooling beneath her chair was causing a wretched fear to grip him. All Chibs could do was pray as he tried to gain a response from her and he thought he could hear the sirens off in the distance.

The guys in the van part way through town saw the flashing lights of the ambulance the vehicle flying past them towards the direction of the Club House and Jax whipped his head over his shoulder watching it pass by in a blur. Tig looked at Happy the same expression passing between them. "You don't think…." Happy was dialing on his prepay before Tig could finish his sentence the endless ringing of Aria's phone making him want to crush the device into pieces. "She ain't picking up the fucking phone…Jax we need to turn around." Jax didn't need to hear anymore jerking the steering wheel he cut across two lanes the back of the van fishtailing a little. When the van pulled into the lot the ambulance was pulled up almost to the doors an EMT rushing back and forth and Happy was tearing out of the van at the sight of Aria strapped to the gurney and they nearly had the doors shut when he grabbed a hold of the door the EMT about to yell when he saw just how big of a man Hap was. Chibs who wasn't far behind came up. "Let him in lad he's the father of the babe." His words went half unheard by the poor EMT who stepped out of the way to allow Hap to climb in the back along with her the threatening look he was being given was convincing enough on its own. Chib's got into the passenger seat of the black van "We got to go Jackie now, Poor lass is bleedin out."

By the time they reached the hospital Jax had called Tara and mother explaining to them the current crisis, their prior engagement put on hold their minds focused on any news available. Getting into the emergency room they waited as Tig went to the front desk and when he came back to them he pointed down the left hallway and towards a waiting room. Tara who had already been working was standing in front of Happy explaining to him exactly what was happening and when the others came to stand beside them she kept talking. "…Since her last appointment four days ago the baby's turned over and was breached meaning he's on his side she's in surgery now…they said there doing all they can but Hap you need to be prepared..." Happy stood there with his arms at his sides palms open and he took a deep breath eyes cast to the wall just behind Tara's head flicking his eyes back towards her he spoke. "You make damn sure they do…" Tara who was scared for her friend could see the turmoil Happy was in she said nothing more and simply looked to her husband before hurrying back down the hallway leaving them to wait alone.

It felt as if they were waiting for an eternity and Happy sat in the stiff chair his head in his hands. He had wanted to say God couldn't help them if they failed to save her and his son…the reality of his situation weighing heavily on his soul Aria had become such a part of him that if he lost her Happy knew it would kill the last piece of humanity he had left. From the beginning she'd stirred something inside him that he'd fought hard to ignore and every time it managed to break through his walls. He thought of the way she looked early in the morning hair tussled and wild on the pillow of their bed those cornflower blue eyes bright and her delicate fingers tracing the lines of his tattoo's how sweet she tasted when he kissed her.

Three hours passed before Tara came back to where the men and Gemma waited and Happy raised slowly from his chair along with the others his dark eyes boring holes into the doctor. Tara gave him a fatigued smile. "Aria made it through the surgery, she had to have a few transfusions but they were able to deliver the baby…he's perfect Hap…no complications from the breach you can come with me to her room she's asking for you." No one had to tell him twice and he was following Tara down the hall to her room. When they walked inside a nurse was just finishing up with an IV bag and she smiled politely at Happy and Tara before stepping out handing a chart to the Doctor as she did.

Aria was laying half propped up in the hospital bed an array of machines flashing and humming softly in her arms was a small bundle dark black wisps of hair on the baby's small head visible from where Happy stood. Alexander Lowman had been born into the world through harrowing and breathtaking circumstances and the irony of this was not lost on Happy the first time he had ever set eyes on Aria had been at deaths doorstep the first day of his son's life had been no different. Stepping up to the bed he watched Aria smile sleepily at him her hand touching the baby's head whatever they had given her was slowly working it's magic. He was holding her head gently in his hands ignoring the oxygen tube in her nose he kissed her anyway and when he pulled back Aria spoke her voice hoarse. "David…he's here…isn't he beautiful? He looks just like you." Happy looked down at the his son, the baby boy was small and delicate looking his tiny fists balled up to his chin he was a strong little guy to have made it this far and he had to agree the boy did look like him already he had such a serious expression, steel grey eyes trained on Aria. She suddenly held him up towards Happy who actually froze for a second unsure of what to do and Aria urged him to take the baby. "Take Alex…he's been waiting so long to meet you." The baby felt so fragile and small in Happy's large hands and he sat down in the chair beside the bed cradling Alex who squirmed slightly sensing the difference between his mother and father quite quickly but instead of crying he only gave a small yawn and his eyes beginning to close. Aria's words hung in the air and Happy found himself grinning down at the small bundle suddenly realizing just how long he had been waiting it had never been about the end game, it had always been about this.


	19. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone! Hope you all had a great thanksgiving I'm writing the next chapter as we speak right now and I'm wanting to know what you all think of me introducing Aria's childhood friend Tessa into the Bullets and Beauty Queen's universe in this next chapter and who you'd all like to see her with! Lets hear your votes! To get an idea of what she looks like think Lana Del Rey the singer but with a wild child sensibility being an adventurous person but very sweet. I'll put a site down to show an example of her if your willing to look it up or just google her name in images.

/photos/lana-del-rey-does-pin-up-girl-glam-for-british-vogue-photos/lana-del-ray-british-vogue-3


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N(( Bit of a time jump and I'll be introducing her friend Tessa whose kind of a wild girl as for her appearance think of Lana Del Rey and so far the votes are pretty even between two of our guys so I might shake things up, you'll just have to read and see. Rated for swearing))**

"**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die."-Pink,Try.**

**Six months later…**

The buzz of the tattoo needle was drawn out by the louder more intense thudding of the hard rock music playing through the speakers of the Club houses speakers a pillow beneath Aria's head she took a deep breath exhaling slowly as Happys strong hand braced her shoulder as she lay on her side. He'd been working in stages the last few weeks and today he would finally be finished with her tattoo the blue rose had been his starting point working along her side and up towards her upper ribs adding more along with way as he had begun the masterpiece of the work on her shoulder. A detailed black crow was perched on a vine done in beautiful black and grays its eye gleaming ever watchful but Aria's favorite part of the tattoo was the diamond ring clutched in its beak. The addition to the lengthy planned tattoo had been quite the surprise to everyone but it was just Happy's way of showing the world that she was his in a way metal and precious stones never could.

They'd originally begun planning a small private ceremony at the courthouse a few weeks after Happy had brought her and little Alex home. The only attendants going to be Tig and Gemma as witnesses however the news that the Tacoma Killer was settling down had spread like wild fire through the ranks and all the way up to the Washington chapter before either of them could blink. So the intimate ceremony had turned into a huge affair with the promise of fifty or more people in attendance, members of the Washington Charter arriving in three days for the wedding. Happy had orignally glared at Gemma the older woman having looked back at him as if to say 'how did that happen?' Happy knowing the there was no room for argument on this turn of events had decided to just accept the change in plans, all the boys knew better than to try and overrule her.

The whole thing was supposed to happen at a private location one that suitable enough to hold the amount of people attending through the evening and over night. Somehow they'd managed to convince a justice of the peace to come out and officially marry them which had taken a lot of convincing but after the promise of it being a quick ceremony the man to Aria's pleasure had agreed. Once Happy had finished the touches too complete to her unconventional wedding he'd helped her sit up the otherwise empty room providing a moment of privacy and he covered the tattooed skin with plastic wrap his hands gentle as he smoothed it over handing Aria her black v-neck t-shirt and she couldn't hide her excited smile.

The past few days had been filled with hectic errand running and several trips to Lodi Gemma having picked up her wedding dress yesterday the bridesmaids going to be wearing deep almost blue black colored dresses of their style choice the color being the only requirement. Happy had left his clothing choice up to Aria trusting the girl not to put him in something ridiculous and true to her nature she chose a comfortable black button up shirt to wear beneath his cut along with a pair of dark jeans and his boots. The location they'd chosen was a few acres of land owned by an associate of the Club up near the streams in Charming. A scenic view of the California hills surrounding tall oak tree's dotting the landscape provided them with a more then suitable setting with enough room to house the amount of people camping out after the reception. Knowing the rowdy and hell raising tendency's of Sam Crow it couldn't have been a more appropriate place the likely hood of law enforcement or prying eyes showing up non-existent.

By the time the big day had arrived Lyla and Gemma stood behind the anxious bride wearing their dresses Gemma's being a longer length done in a tasteful silk material a black shawl around her shoulders, Lyla having chosen a more baby doll style the skirt hitting her mid thigh in a flattering organza fabric with spaghetti straps and five inch black high heels both women wearing a single white dogwood flower in their elegant up-do's. They'd been getting ready at Gemma's all afternoon the ladies having finally arrived not half an hour before the ceremony was about to begin. Baby Alex was spending the night being baby sat by Neeta Gemma planning on picking up the little guy after the reception. The night promising to be anything but child friendly they'd opted to leave the little one behind and give his parents time to relax and celebrate.

The loud raucous excitement of the charters was just on the other side of the Van they stood beside the noise of the celebration filtering through the air the sound of rock music playing loudly. Rows of Harleys off to the right hand side of the land gleaming in the fading sunlight as it crept along the hillside a gold painted 68' Mustang with its headlights on pulling in to join what few cars were parked among them beneath the oak tree's catching the attention of a few of the guys standing beside the stage set up Jax, Bobby, Chibs , Happy and Tig amongst the Mother Charters members watching with great interest as the headlights turned off and the door swung open. The first thing any of them saw being a pair of long tan legs wearing black patent high heels stepping out a delicate hand with dark blue painted long nails holding onto the door as the young woman emerged from the vehicle her other hand pulling down the skirt of her vintage sapphire dark blue silk dress. It hugged her curves in all the right places the back of the dress providing an open view of her bare shoulders a collection of bright lotus flower tattoo's trailing down out of sight beneath the dresses fabric down the right side. Two partly blooming stark white roses in her dark brown hair which was done in a pinup style completing her wedding attire.

Happy assumed by the vehicle alone that this was Aria's only attending guest outside of the Club, Her childhood friend Tessa Kincaid she'd sent the woman an invitation weeks ago with absolutely no word on if it had even reached the correct address or not. Apparently it had because the other woman had arrived on the 11th hour and Happy found his future wife's description of her friend to be quite accurate she'd explained to Happy that she wasn't worried about whether or not Tessa would come no news would be good news. He watched as the woman walked around the Mustang towards where he knew Aria and the other girls were waiting for the music to die down and the ceremony to begin, most of the men keeping their eyes trained on her until she was out of sight behind the large vehicle.

Aria stood perfectly still beside the RV they'd rented as Lyla completed the last finishing touches to her long elegant curls she'd had them done in an old Hollywood style adjusting the white sheer veil that left Happy's crow visible for all to see. The wedding gown Aria wore was a form fitting strapless taffeta beaded sheath dress which stopped just below mid thigh it was very sexy while still remaining tasteful her bouquet was a collection of deep red roses. Hearing the car door slam Aria had turned towards the sound of a familiar voice and she was greeted by a very excited and long awaited hug from her childhood friend who had come a long way for the special event both girls squealing loudly. "Holy Hell Aria, look at you Jesus Christ you did not just have a fucking baby!" Tessa exclaimed bluntly voice elated as she grinned at Aria who returned the gesture mindful of her veil. Her friends greeting hardly raised an eyebrow amongst the other women but it still caused Aria to laugh she'd forgotten how straightforward Tessa could be it didn't always jive in society but here she fit right in. "I'm so happy you made it and not a moment too soon I might add… You're still driving that old car I see." Aria said pretending to sound stern and the other woman released the Bride to step back her gold amber eyes rolling towards the sky with an amused laugh hands on her hips. "You love that old hunk of metal just as much as I do it's a classic and you know it I'm here and that's all that matters now I've never been in a wedding before so help me not look like an idiot and tell me what you want me to do!" Smiling Aria first began to make introductions to the other girls and by the time she'd finished she could hear the music quieting and she spotted her father walking towards them wearing a black button up shirt similar to Haps his cut on shoulders squared back.

Turning to Tessa again she said "It's not complicated I promise just line up with the girls and all you do is walk slow down the aisle behind them and stand up on the stage off to the right…" Aria was interrupted as her father came to stand beside her his hand on her bare shoulder. "Hey baby girl we gotta start." Tig said his voice steady as he spoke to Aria but his eyes were trained on Tessa Kincaid the action going unnoticed by his daughter who was feeling thrilled with anticipation. Aria heard the music change into softer guitar strumming the music fitting perfectly in the warm evening air and she allowed Tig to link his arm in hers. Several dozen paper lanterns had been hung in the oak tree's illuminating the evening around them and Aria watched as Tessa lined up behind Lyla, Gemma leading the procession her eyes casting up towards Tigs which were strangely misty looking. Harden criminal, badass biker or not he was clearly no match for the sight of his daughter in her white wedding dress and this brought a wonderful feeling to Aria's heart knowing she affected Tig in such a way.

As Tessa turned to face the crowd her eyes searching for her best friend Tig squeezed Aria's hand letting her know it was time for them to begin their slow walk down the aisle. People managed to contain themselves once the ceremony had started and Aria found her eyes locked on Happy who stood tall beside Jax and Chibs on the stage and she was momentarily distracted by the sight of how handsome she thought he was the notion of how lucky she was to have him in her life present in the forefront of her mind. Even through the lace of her veil she could make out the expression on Happy's face his eyes drinking in the sight of her as she approached the guitar music quieting as she came to finally stand in front of him Tig taking the veil up and over her head. Kissing her cheek he whispered quietly. "I'm proud of you Doll, love you." Aria smiled softly. "I love you to Dad…" Tig stepped aside now coming to stand beside Chib's who elbowed the other man hard in the ribs letting him know he'd noticed his choked up emotions.

The man officiating over the wedding ceremony gave the couple a serious look and cleared his throat gaining the undivided attention of the guests and wedding party as he began the ceremony. Before long the words became drawn out in her ears and Aria found herself only able to look at Happy the amazing and startling reality of her life taking shape. Six months ago she had come so close to losing everything in the blink of an eye, her current reality nothing but a dream and she thanked whatever God there was that she was able to stand here in front of Happy about to become his wife. Eventually the old man came to the point in the long speech where it was customary for him to ask the groom if he took Aria to be his wife and Happy grinned broadly down at the bride his voice deep and booming. "Fuck yeah." This caused the Officiate to pale slightly and the crowd of onlookers to erupt in a chorus of loud agreement and laughter. Aria returned his grin laughing a little herself and before the man could ask her anything she reached up standing on her tip toes to take Happy's face her hands kissing him hard, his strong arms wrapping around her waist to lift her up off the ground.

This caused the crowd to begin clapping and whistling loudly the volume of their shouting cheers growing and the poor old Officiate threw his hands up in defeat the unruly mob along with its bride and groom too much for him to handle. This all went unnoticed by Happy who pulled Aria further up into his arms kissing her again a second time more passionately as he ignored the cat calls and wolf whistles from his Brothers as far as he was concerned Aria was officially his wife, to hell with tradition.

As the reception began the music changed back to something everyone was a little bit more accustomed to and a majority of people began partying in the main area of the clearing a bon fire off to the right of it. Happy stood with his brothers as they congratulated him on getting hitched many of the guys from Tacoma complimenting him on a catching such a great Old Lady. Beer in hand he'd taken everything in stride all the ribbing and bullshitting from the others was expected and the compliments a pleasant surprise. Always keeping a watchful eye on Aria he could see her standing with her girlfriends having taken off her high heel shoes and veil long ago to dance in the grass with her friends a beautiful smile on her face as she looked truly content not a care in the world.

Aria took an opportunity to get a beer herself and she sat down trying to catch her breath Gemma sitting across the table from her and she smiled sweetly at the older woman who looked tired. A loud peel of laughter caught their attention and the two women turned in their chairs to watch Chib's dancing with her friend Tessa who was smiling as she laughed her teeth bright white against her deep red lipstick as he spun her around her around her hand clasped in his as they moved. Gemma turned back around in her chair taking a sip of her wine. "Your friend sure is the life of the party." Aria nodded her eyes trained on her friend who she was beyond glad to see it had been to long and she'd missed a familiar face from home one that she actually cared about. Gemma's statement was not a surprise to hear because as long as she'd known Tessa the girl had always been the life of any setting they'd gone to never afraid to try anything always the first to leap into the unknown. "That's my Tessa, she's always drawn attention to herself without even trying everyone gravitates to her even if they don't intend to." Gemma set her glass down her eyes studying the way her boys were watching this new comer and if the girl had been anyone other than Aria's best friend she'd have felt threatened but Aria had assured her that Tessa was trustworthy she'd never do anything to hurt them.

Chib's pulled Tessa closer to himself as they danced slower now catching their breath having to lean in to speak against the shell of her ear to be heard over the music very aware of the Bride watching them. "The bride looks a wee bit worried over there for her friend I think." Tessa turned her head ever so slightly to see Aria was indeed watching them and she smiled with her lips closed voice sounding very knowing as she spoke. "It's not me she's worried about." This raised an eyebrow from the Scotsman and he felt Tessa pull back as the song ended and walk towards the brides table where she grabbed the other girls hands and pulled her up towards the dance floor. Swaying from side to side as the song started Tessa hugged Aria close her toned arms draped comfortably around her neck hands clasped loosely as Aria's hands rested on her hips. "Gotta have a dance with my girl before your man drags you away he's been starin you down all evening girly." Tessa said the attention they were grabbing not going unnoticed by either woman. Aria who rested her head against the other girls shoulder replied. "Hap's always watching me you'll get used to…hey I noticed you have boxes in your car…did you leave Vegas?"

Tessa tried to hide the flinch Aria's observation brought but it was too late to pretend they hadn't stumbled onto a delicate subject and it didn't stop her from trying to change it. "Yeah maybe…What I can't be inspired to run away to sunny California to be closer to my best friend? I thought I'd give it a try you sell a good lifestyle…enough about me I want to hear you brag about how amazing your life is…tell me all about this baby and man of yours." She said her tone almost pleading and Aria frowned for a second worried about what her friend wasn't telling her but she had always been so easily swayed by Tessa and she allowed the girl to have her way unable to hide her smile at the thought of Happy and Alex. "It really is amazing Tess, it's absolutely bat shit crazy most of the time but I love it…I wouldn't trade it for the world, wait until you see Alex he's so cute I just can't get over the fact he's here…and Happy he's just turned my world upside down in the best way I don't have to even say anything he just knows."

This made Tessa smile she was truly happy for her friend. Aria deserved all of this and more for as long as she'd known the girl which was a good ten plus years she'd always taken below second best treatment and now here she was the bell of the ball, someone's everything and more. Hugging Aria closer she said. "I'm so happy for you…you deserve this Aria you've earned it now you better go show your man some love, I think he's getting jealous of me hogging you all to myself." From where they stood Tessa could see Aria's husband Happy watching them an odd look on his face as one of his Brothers leaned in saying something she couldn't hear. Aria hugged her friend tightly before stepping back a soft smile on her lips as she wordlessly thanked her before walking away towards Hap. Watching Aria leave her and come to stand beside the tall intimidating biker who wrapped his arms around her small waist almost immediately and Tessa felt a pang of jealousy in her chest that she quickly quashed out whatever loneliness she felt was not any reason for her to complain on Aria's special day.

Looking around herself she saw that Aria hadn't been kidding this was a rowdy and wild bunch of people everyone having a great time and there was no shortage of drinks and company to mingle amongst. Tessa having no trouble entertaining herself began to sway her hips to the beat in perfect time always dancing as if no one were watching she had a seductive way to her movements hands barely ghosting along her sides. Across the grass Chibs sat beside Tig at their table both men watching Tessa with intent cigarette dangling from his lip the Scotsman smoothed a hand through his chin length hair. "Eh Tiggy if you look any harder she might hear what you're thinking." Tig to his credit kept his expression serious. "Why you think she'd go for it?" Chibs rolled his eyes now and then perked up slapping him in the arm as they saw Tessa talking to Juice who patted his vest and then held his hands up indicating he didn't have any more cigarettes. Before either of them could say a word to the other Tessa was approaching their table smiling sweetly. "Either of you boys got a smoke a smoke?" Chib's who had been leaning elbows against the table watching her held up his own smoke and picked up his pack handing her one.

Tessa took the cigarette from his hand taking the offered lighter on the table and with a few quick flickes lit it inhaling gently. She surprised both men by ignoring the empty chair beside her and instead sat right in Tigs lap her arm draped around his shoulder. "…Anything to drink?" This made Chibs smile and he pulled up a bottle of Wild Turkey he had waiting for them beside the chair. Tig not one to pass up an opportunity wrapped his arm around her waist he could feel the warmth of her skin through the silk fabric. Holding out the bottle Chib's said "Ask and you shall receive, but it might be a little hard for you Love." Tessa smiled taking the bottle from his outstretched hand and opened it pouring a shot into an empty glass beside her on the table, she kept her eyes on Chibs who watched as she took the shot like a pro no wince or grimace not even a bat of her eyelash as that hard alcohol went down her delicate tan throat. "Then you obvisouly haven't met the right girl."

**A/N ((So the votes are even so far between Chibs and Tig who will it be…))**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N ((So votes went as following Tig -10 Chibs-4- Juice- 3 Jax-1 and a Tig/Chib combo-2. This chapter is rated for intense sexually explicit scenes))**

Half an hour later and the bottle of Wild Turkey was well to a quarter of the way empty enough to keep the conversation interesting the light from the bon fire casting a warm orange glow across Tessa's skin her amber eyes a bright golden color as they reflected the flames. She ignored the chill air the night brought with it the whiskey warming her as she tilted her head back to the side resting it against Tig's head lightly as she laughed the sensation of his breath against her neck causing her to giggle her hand touching her collar bone as she did.

Tessa sat up straighter in Tigs lap as she could hear Aria yelling across the field to her and the girl stood up to meet her half way apparently anyone not staying was heading out being as it was close to 1 o'clock in the morning and they'd been there nearly all day. Aria was still wearing her wedding dress but the taffeta was extremely wrinkled now and Happy's dress shirt was covering her bare shoulders she held it closed with one hand near the collar. "Hey Tess, Hap and I are staying in the RV...I forgot to tell you about everyone spending the night here I'll kick your ass if you try to drive your car to a motel you've been drinking I know it…I can have my dad drive your car." Tessa shook her head now her hands coming up to hold Haps shirt tugging it playfully. "No no Aria I'm fine! Don't mother hen me I'll figure something out I can sleep in the back seat of the Mustang if I have to but I won't drive I promise…now go get some more mad lovin from your hubby okay." Aria gave her a skeptical look trying not to blush at how telling she looked to her friend.

Tessa glanced back towards the table she'd been sitting at with the boys and turned back biting her lower lip she asked cautiously. "Hey um…Aria I was wondering about Tig, he isn't with anyone is he?" Aria looked at her for a second a large smile breaking out on her face making Tessa feel oddly embarrassed. "You mean my dad oh Tess really?" Looking at her feet Tessa shrugged a shoulder letting go of Aria's shirt. "Please don't be pissed I just…" Aria gave her friend a long hard look. "Tessa…You're a big girl you can make your own choices I'm just surprised that's all…My dad doesn't exactly have the most stunning track record with women and we don't exactly have the most common father daughter relationship so it doesn't bother me but...I don't know who I'm more worried about you or him."

Aria gave her a playful pinch in the stomach. "If he makes a move and you're into it….go for it he hasn't been to happy lately he tries real hard to hide it but he can't hide it from me now if he doesn't make a move back off you shouldn't push up on him okay?" Aria suddenly laughed a little harder. "I can't believe I'm setting my dad up with my best friend and this isn't even the weirdest thing that's ever happened." Tessa felt a sense of relief at Aria's word and she smiled hugging her tightly. "Thanks Aria…I really missed you ya know? If it's okay with you I might stick around town for awhile see what this place is like…you made it sound so nice in your letter small town feel and all." Tessa said her bare foot brushing along the grass and Aria was glad her friend couldn't see her face she hadn't heard this kind of tone from Tessa before she pulled back putting on a big smile. "That's great! We'll talk about it tomorrow okay…go have fun be safe alright…call me in the morning let me know you're both still alive." With a those parting words goodnight Tessa watched Aria walk across the field towards the RV parked near the other vehicles her mind full of too many thoughts and it made her anxious inside.

When Tessa returned to the table she leaned against its side. "Hey guys I'm beat but Aria's worried about me driving and I was wondering if either one of you were sober enough to drive me to a motel if it's not too much trouble?" Tig knew an invitation when he heard one and the long distance conversation he'd spent watching between Aria and her friend had not gone unnoticed. Rising up he pulled on his jacket. "Sure thing Doll I can take ya into town I'm driving the dark green truck parked by the RV." Tessa smiled at this the offer sounding really good about now she'd failed to mention to Aria just how often she'd been crashing in her backseat lately the idea of a real bed sounded like heaven.

She turned towards Chibs now wishing him a goodnight and the Scotsman pulled her into a warm hug having enjoyed the feisty girls company he pressed a bold kiss against Tessa's cheek chuckling loudly at the way Tig glared at him before releasing her and taking his seat again. "Don't do anythin I wouldn't do Tiggy." Tig shook his head wrapping an arm around her shoulders leading her in the direction of the parked vehicles. Carrying her high heels in one hand she let the other wrap around his waist finger hooking though a belt loop casually. The walk back towards the pickup was quiet and she glanced once or twice in his direction the older man opening the door and she watched as he shut the door and walked around the front of the vehicle.

Tig to his credit kept his eyes on the road and only glanced towards the young woman as she unbuckled her seat belt the cab of the truck older so she could sit right beside him her long legs on either side of the gear shift giving him no choice but to reach over as he changed gears. Tessa took a deep breath exhaling slowly as she started removing all the bobby pins from her hair the flowers falling apart in her hands as she worked and once she'd removed everything the prim and proper pinup style was nothing but soft shoulder length wavy curls and Tig could clearly smell her shampoo it had a sweet raspberry scent to it.

Tessa pulled the long hair over one shoulder fingers brushing out any tangles and she hummed softly to a song he couldn't recognize his eyes glancing down every so often catching a glimpse of the smooth skin exposed along her upper thigh the dress short enough to show him the faintest hints of more tattoos peeking out below the hemline. Noticing Tig's unashamed stare Tessa arched her back a little in the seat causing the dress to ride up another inch her hands resting on her upper thighs the thrill of watching his reaction urging her on and Tig made no show of hiding what it did to him. Groaning out loud he gripped the steering wheel hard his foot on the accelerator willing the old truck to move faster and an eternity later he was parking at the curb outside his house the lights off outside the porch leaving only the single street lamp on the corner of the street to provide any light along the street.

Tessa glanced out the trucks window noticing this was a residential house and she didn't question the change in plans only unbuckled her own seat belt and was out the passenger side door before he could take his own hands off the wheel. When he opened the front door she could tell no one had been in the house in a long time a pile of mail on the floor beside the door a few scattered empty beer bottles and laundry thrown in various places. Setting her high heels down on a small table near the entrance Tessa turned and stood very close to Tig her hand touching the patches on his cut the importance of their titles not lost on her and she only smiled when he gripped her wrist tightly in his hand almost forceful but not quite. "This aint pretend sweetheart, you sure you know what your doing?" He asked blue eyes staring intently at her and Tessa tilted her head upwards her smile unwavering. "I'm here aren't I?" She said her other hand touching his cheek as she leaned in and Tig stood still for only a second as she stared at him before he was pushing her back and up against the front door hard the wood shuddering in its frame. Tessa's heart was racing as Tig kissed her the force of it stealing her breath away with the need behind it and she held onto the back of his shoulders a thrill rushing through her when he started pushing up her dress until it was around her hips unbuckling his pants with one hand.

Tig Trager had thought perhaps she would get nervous, get scared and try to back out of it tell him some bullshit about having changed her mind but she only kissed him harder her tongue fighting his for dominance telling him she wanted this as much as he did if not more so. Tessa purposely bit his lower lip enough to elicit the reaction she was hoping for and Tig threw out whatever self control he may have ever possessed and pulled her lingerie to the side before picked her up and pushed his length inside her and Tessa held onto his shoulders tighter the hard thrust causing her to moan unabashed the feeling banishing any anxiety she'd felt any worries or cares. Tig watched her face closely and Tessa locked eyes with him she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist the feeling of her long nails scratching the back of his neck making him thrust harder the pain melting quickly into a frenzied pleasure for him. It had been so long since anyone had challenged him like this, allowed him to be as rough and hard as he wanted to be most of the time he had to hold back deny himself the pleasure he wanted. But not Tessa she was single handedly giving him everything he could ever want in this moment as she stared him down her teeth clenched hard showing him she wasn't scared at all, that it felt as good to her as it did to him.

Tessa's mouth on his throat was driving Tig insane and he bucked his hips up hard feeling the orgasm build up and it sent a chain reaction through her causing her to cry out against his skin a gasping moan breathless as she came fingers gripping his hair tightly. Resting her head back against the door she tried desperately to catch her breath Tig held her up against the door still his body recovering from the rough activities a sense of ecstasy pulsing through him still. His voice sounded muffled but it didn't stop Tessa from laughing out loud hearing him loud and clear. "So this is the entry way…would you by chance like to see the bedroom?"

An hour later Tessa was standing in Tig's bathroom a thin white towel wrapped around her body hair dripping wet down her shoulders as she assessed the damaged of the evening. Round two had resulted in an array of darkening bruises around her throat, a few deep purple hickeys decorated her hips and by tomorrow her backside was sure to be bruised as well. Tessa smiled at the memory knowing Tig was just as marked up she'd left a trail of nail marks down his back a love bite along the collar bone and her teeth marks along his throat. Drying off she wrapped the towel around her wet hair twisting it up so it would hold as she walked out of the bathroom the steam following behind her into the hallway. Tig was lying back on his bed the covers kicked down to the foot of the bed as she walked in he held out his hand beckoning her over to him. "Come here, sweetheart…god damn I did a number on you."

He said his calloused hand rubbing her throat and Tessa smiled taking his hand in hers and kissing his open palm. "It's fine, I liked it…Look I should go...I know you probably don't want me to hang around." Tig sat up now pulling her into his lap. "No no, stay its fine I got the day off we'll sleep for a few hours and then I'll take you to your car…you don't gotta go yet." Tessa chewed on her lower lip trying to decide if he was sincere and she decided she didn't care laying back in the bed she took the towel off her head letting her damp curls fall around her face and Tig pushed them out of the way a strange and distant expression in his eyes.

**A/N ((Let me know if you guys want a side story in this same universe for just Tig and Tessa.))**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N (( Rated for swearing and sexual situations ))**

The bonfire was smoldering in the chill morning wisps of smoke curling up into the air the only sound a distant roar of a motorcycle the noise bouncing faintly off the hills. Sleeping bodies in tents and various places went undisturbed by the noise. Aria was lying on her stomach enjoying the blissful silence half asleep still herself when she felt Happy begin tracing the outline of her crow his calloused fingertip creating goose bumps along her bare back. Smiling with her eyes closed she spoke quietly. "Don't worry Hap I love it still…" He smirked even though she couldn't see him. "Damn straight you do…Call Neeta let her know we'll be by to pick up Alex later today I got a meet with Jax at 3 today some deal he wants to pitch Nero with his escort biz…club needs money and nothing brings in it like pussy." Aria rolled over now giggling at the look on Haps face and she tried hard to frown. "Jesus Hap you're so romantic to me in the morning how ever do I resist you?" He grinned wider now. "That's easy, you don't now get that sweet ass outta bed."

Aria got up slowly her body more than a little stiff but nothing she wasn't prepared for and she started getting dressed in her sweat pants searching the floor for her bra when she heard a Harley pulling up outside. Peeking out the window she could clearly see Tig parking his bike beside the gold Mustang Tessa on the back wearing his oversized black SAMCRO pullover hoodie and her dress from the night before. Pulling on her bra and tank top Aria watched through the mini blinds as Tig who remained sitting on the bike pull Tessa to him his hand buried in her hair as he kissed her hard and Aria struggled to remember her father ever openly treating a woman this way, morning after affection wasn't normally his strong suit.

He was shoving a piece of paper in her hand as he kissed her and she stepped away clutching it in her hand without looking at it shoved it inside the hoodies pocket whatever they were saying to one another Aria couldn't tell and she questioned whether or not she wanted to know. Tessa wasn't exactly a private person but she'd apparently made quite the impression on Tig and this made her more than curious, she just had to decide how much for her to interrogate Tessa for details. When her father started up his bike again and drove off she put on her flip flops and headed outside of the RV her cell phone in hand prepared to call Neeta. Tessa was digging through the back of her car as she approached and Aria leaned against the rear wheel well. "You make the walk of shame look good Tess." She said causing the other girl to jump a little. "Shit you scared me!...What are you doing sneaking around here?" She asked as she took out a pair of pale blue tight fitting skinny jeans from a black trash bag in the backseat. "I was coming out to call Neeta to check on Alex when I heard you guys pull up…what did Tig give you?"

Tessa sat on the seat and struggled to pull the tight pants on underneath her dress careful not to allow Aria to see the love marks on her skin finding it a little more than awkward to explain and she pulled the unzipped dress down and over the jeans wearing the hoodie over her bare skin still. "Just his prepay number." She replied tossing the crumbled dress into another bag she finally looked up at Aria who smirked at her squinting in the morning light. "Gee Tessa you realize hells frozen over right? You must have convinced him God exists." Tessa shut the door to her car and smiled shaking her head. "I don't know about that...Hey I need to go get gas and I'll head over to your house you said the keys under the left brick in the flower bed?" Aria nodded her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah, I'll see you at the house okay?" Pushing off the car Aria watched her friend get into the car and start up the engine leaning in the open window she hugged Tessa her eyes catching sight of the dash board and as she stood back she could see the gas gauge was full. The Mustang was pulling away before she could utter a word the disappointment already evident on her face.

**Three hours prior…..**

Tig had only been able to sleep for a few hours and found himself sitting in a chair beside the bed a half drunken beer in his hand as he watched Tessa sleep soundly. Laying on her side chest rising in slow even breathes his eyes studying the impressive amount of ink on her skin from the light coming in from the hallway. The cascading lotus flowers were in various stages of blooming in vivid blues and greens bright oranges and distinctive shades of red they went from the tip of her shoulder blade to the small of her back stopping just above her backside. A black outlined honey bee on the inside of her delicate wrist another just behind her ear were his favorites but a two inch wide blue inked outline of a diamond on the front of her hip stuck out to him the most.

He wasn't sure why but something about Tessa struck a chord with him the more jaded side of himself said she was nothing more than a good lay and he should kick her out now before anything more happened between them. But he didn't and by the time it was nearly 7am he knew damn well he didn't want to. Standing up wearing only his black jeans Tig sat on the edge of the bed the faint sunlight filtering in through the blinds sending slivers of neon shards across her body and Tig noticed a healing mark on her skin near her lower stomach a neat precise scar a flawless line an inch wide in the last stages of healing pink around the edges still and he touched the scar feeling the raised mark beneath his fingers knowing full well it was a knife wound and he felt his body stiffen at the realization. He reasoned it was probably a month old at best and it seemed Tessa was keeping secrets and Tig knew better than anyone just how dangerous those could be.

Tessa rolled over onto her back now and opened her eyes sleepily to find Tig sitting at the foot of the bed staring at her with a strange expression and she sat up. "Couldn't sleep huh?" She asked reaching out and taking his hand in hers attempting to pull him in her direction but he didn't budge and instead he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards himself not giving her a chance to even speak he covered her mouth with his own in a searing kiss that made Tessa moan softly. Laying her back Tig held both her small wrists in his right hand the left making no qualms about it's intentions and Tessa craned her head back against the mattress mouth opening in a silent moan and she arched her back the bottom of her feet sliding against the sheets. Pumping two fingers Tig kept the pace slow his eyes never leaving her face his voice causing Tessa to grind her hips a little harder. "You want me baby, all you have to do is ask…" Moving the pad of his thumb against her he grinned at how she jerked her hips the sensation overwhelming.

Tig leaned in his mouth against the shell of her ear his teeth grazing it and when he nipped her ear lobe she gave a soft breathless moan. "Please Tig…please please please." Grinning like a Cheshire cat he openly tortured her, his thumb making agonizingly slow circles now. "Please what?" Tessa whimpered now. "You know what…" She said frustrated her voice strained. Shaking his head Tig responded. "I wanna hear you fuckin say it…say it Tess." Ever the antagonist Tessa tugged her wrists from his grasp making it hard for him to keep his grip and she worked one hand free her open palm pushing against his chest her eyes fiery. "Make me." She spoke confidently and Tig looked down at her a rush of excitement running through him and Tessa gave a startled gasp as he removed his hand and jerked her roughly against himself attempting to take control of her hands but Tessa made him work for it trying to twist her body but Tig took his knee forcing her legs apart instead and she bucked up against him a few times only to willing lose the mock fight when he slipped inside with a two rapid thrusts the tight wet heat causing him to moan against her throat closing his eyes he relished in the victory his hips already rolling in what had become a familiar dance between them.

An hour later found them sitting in the bed Tig's back against the head board as Tess straddled his lap the sheets bunched up around her waist his hands running up and down her sides slowly. "You gonna hang around town awhile…" He asked his thumb tracing the lines of her Diamond tattoo and Tessa looked at him curiously her own fingers running through his short curls. "I told Aria I wanted to see what it was like here…but I got shit to handle in LA I didn't want to miss the wedding so I bailed early…but I should handle it before it gets worse…She's going to be disappointed I promised Id stay." Tig took a deep breath exhaling slowly. "This shit you gotta handle…It got a name." Tessa rolled her eyes now shaking her head as she sat back more her arms crossing over her chest causing her breasts to push up slightly. "You've already fucked me Tig you don't have to pretend to be a knight in shining armor to get me into bed." This made Tig go still in front of her his eyes narrowing into slits. "Don't be a fucking bitch about it I asked you a question, don't play around with me." Tessa laughed now it sounded hurt and defensive. "Nice, real nice asshole call me a bitch again and maybe I'll wanna tell you, ya know what I think I should leave now let's not pretend this is anything more than what it is Tig…Just take me back to my car now."

Tessa was telling Tig more than she ever could have by simply just answering his question outright and he fed into her aggression the automatic thing in his mind thinking 'if she wants to fight I'll fight' pushing her off of him he scooted to the edge of the bed. "Great idea Doll, get you the fuck out of my house." Tig walked nude from the bed and out the door slamming it hard enough to knock a picture frame off the wall the glass shattering on the wood floor, Tessa laid on the bed watching the mirror on the dresser wobble with the force of the door slam and she did her best not to cry. It had nothing to do with Tig's words and everything to do with her avoidance to his question pushing him away had been the easiest way to pretend it wasn't real and a part of her had desperately wanted to tell him, but that meant involving Aria in her shit and the last thing she wanted was to complicate the other girls life she didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

It was better to pretend this was nothing more than casual sex and Tessa kept repeating this to herself as she walked around the room searching for her dress and shoes and she grabbed Tig's sweater off the chair beside the bed not caring whether he gave her permission to wear it or not. When she came out of the bedroom Tig was leaning against the closed bathroom door wearing a pair of black jeans and his leather boots a dark blue button up shirt and his cut. He instantly noticed her wearing his sweat shirt but he said nothing taking her hand in his he pulled her into his arms and for a long time neither of them said anything he simply leaned off the wall and started leading her outside the house and towards his motorcycle picking up the spare helmet off the handle bar and handing it to her.

The entire ride there Tig had replayed their small fight in his mind and he had come to a final conclusion knowing she was leaving he told himself it wasn't anything but casual sex and her bullshit was none of his business if she was in over her head that wasn't his problem. But as he parked the bike beside her Mustang cutting the engine he'd found himself holding her still her lips sweet tasting against his tongue as he buried his hands in her hair. Before Tessa could say a word Tig had shoved a messily written piece of paper into her hand closing her fingers around it and never once did he break eye contact with her. Tessa had put the now crumbled paper into the sweater pocket and then removed her helmet Tig took it from her allowing her to step back and when her back rested against the driver side door he started his motorcycle again revving the engine before pulling out his mind already accepting the fact she was leaving because in his mind she was already gone.

**A/N ((Okay kids I'm thinking this is a good cut off point to end this Part 1 portion of Bullets and Beauty Queens and start the continuation in Part 2 where the main focus would be Tig and Tessa but still include Hap and Aria. Let me know what you think. I'll update more tonight))**


	23. Authors Note 3

The next installment of the story staring Tig and Tessa can be found under "Bullets and Beauty Queens Part II" Thank you so much for all the positive feed back from all my followers and I hope you enjoy the next portion of the story!


End file.
